Novia de un Sueño
by Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa
Summary: Sasuke había destrozado el corazón de Sakura y ahora pensaba que, con sólo decírselo, ella iba a arrojarse a sus brazos y a... meterse en su cama. Por supuesto, Sakura no estaba dispuesta a ello. Pero... ¿por qué le resultaba tan difícil negarse? Sasu/Saku/Naru
1. Prólogo

_**Ohayoooo a todos...**_

_**he vuelto y mas pronto de lo que esperaban, y hasta de lo que yo creia, pero no pude evitarlo,**_

_**esto es tan genial que no puedo resistirlo... asi que estoy de nuevo por aqui con otra historia que es una adaptacion**_

_**a un SasuSaku de una novela que me gusto y consideré apropiada,**_

_**espero que sea de su agrado y que igualmente dejen reviews, se que este prólogo esta supremamente corto**_

_**pero no se preocupen porque los capitulos son mucho mas largos**_

_**y no tendran que esperar demasiado para tener conti, asi que los dejaré leer sin antes recordar:**_

**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia pertenece a **

**Catherine Spencer**

_**y sin mas a leer!**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

_**.  
**_

NOVIA DE UN SUEÑO

.

PRÓLOGO

.

De no haber estado tan concentrada con marcar el código de seguridad y echar el cerrojo a la puerta del estudio antes de salir a la tranquila plaza, se habría dado cuenta antes de que aquel hombre la estaba esperando. Pero estaba demasiado ocupada con la lista de las cosas que tenía que hacer antes de la boda para prestar atención a lo que pasaba en la calle.

El salió de las sombras del edificio. Sakura sintió su presencia antes de verlo, y se dio cuenta de que el frío viento de noviembre no era la causa de su escalofrío.

Algo tarde, notó que la luna había desaparecido tras unas nubes, ofreciendo anonimato al desconocido. Sin embargo, ella, a medio camino entre el edificio y el coche, aparcado en la esquina, estaba bajo la luz de una farola. Con sus tacones y su frágil físico, era inconfundiblemente una mujer, y sola.

No obstante, no tenía miedo. Se negó a admitir esa posibilidad. Admitirlo, sería negarse todo por lo que había luchado durante los últimos quince meses, todo lo que había conseguido. Al igual que la ira y el amor obsesivo, el miedo destrozaba el alma de las personas.

Lo sabía, era una superviviente, pero desde hacía poco, desde el momento en que consiguió desterrar de sí esos sentimientos capaces de infligirle un dolor insoportable con absoluta indiferencia respecto a la capacidad de la persona para soportarlos.

Negándose a reconocer su presencia, continuó caminando hacia el coche. Quienquiera que fuese, ese hombre no podía tocarla. Estaba demasiado bien protegida, envuelta en el muro sedoso que había construido a su alrededor. Si era un ladrón en busca de joyas, le daría el anillo de compromiso, estaba asegurado. Pero no podía tocarla. Nada podía violar su persona, ya no.

0 eso creía Sakura. Pero a dos metros del coche, él se la acercó, y pudo sentir el crujido de sus ropas y ver el condensado aliento de su respiración.

Lo que le causó aquel profundo terror no fue que él estirase la mano para ponérsela en el cuello, sino un presentimiento sobrenatural.

Dejó de respirar y el corazón dejó de latirle, aunque sólo un instante. Abrió la boca para pedir ayuda...

Y una voz de ultratumba dijo suavemente:

-No grites, cerecito. Soy yo…

.

.

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hoola pianolas un gusto volver a saludarlos**

**estoy algo enferema asi que sere breve**

**gracias por los reviews, me encantaron y espero mas :D**

**abajo aclararé algunas cosas y como les habia dicho anterirmente**

**estos capitulos serán bastante largos en comparación al pequeñisimo prologo,**

**este es especial, tiene varios Flash Back que espero puedan entender**

**y si no, no hay problema, dejemen sus dudas y con gusto responderé**

**:D y sin mas a leer!**

.

* * *

.

NOVIA DE UN SUEÑO

.

CAPITULO: 1

.

.

Se conocieron en el baile de agosto del club Riverside tres años atrás. Cuando ella entró desde la terraza, él alzó el rostro y le clavó esa mirada oscura suya; y, de repente, la letra de la canción de South Pacific se ajustó perfectamente a la situación. Era un desconocido, apoyado contra la barra, que estaba charlando con Naruto Uzumaki, el soltero más codiciado de la ciudad; pero cuando vio a Sakura, se olvidó de la conversación, y enderezó esos fabulosos hombros.

Justo en ese momento, el grupo pasó de tocar un clásico de los cincuenta al vibrante ritmo de la canción Time of Your Life, y Sakura supo con fatídica certidumbre que iba a acercarse a ella, a agarrarle la mano y a llevarla a la pista de baile. Y también sabía que, la forma como iban a bailar, iba a causar escándalo en Piper Landing.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? -le dijo Hinata, su hermana, al día siguiente-. Todo el mundo está hablando del espectáculo que han dado tú y el nieto de Tsunade Uchiha, la loca hippie.

-Lo de hippie es imposible, querida -comentó su madre con menos vehemencia-. Bohemia, sí, lo reconozco, y también excéntrica; pero no hippie. Y, desde luego, una mujer cuyo trato no nos interesa.

A Sakura no podía haberle importado menos, aunque se hubiera tratado de Diana Spencer. Habían pasado el resto de la velada juntos, bailando hasta el amanecer, incapaces de separarse.

Fue un romance a primera vista, incluyendo todos los tópicos; el único problema era que él pertenecía a las fuerzas aéreas de los Estados Unidos y sólo estaba de vacaciones en Piper Landing por un par de semanas.

-No es posible que te hayas planteado una relación seria con él -le dijo su madre cuando Sakura dejó claro que lo que sentía por el teniente coronel Sasuke Uchiha no era un capricho. - Dios, Sakura, ¿no te parece que ha llegado la hora de que sientes la cabeza y recuerdes quién eres?

Aquél no fue más que otro reproche más entre los muchos que Sakura se había ganado por el hecho de haberse negado a realizar estudios universitarios y haber optado por un delantal de cuero para aprender joyería empezando desde abajo.

-Ningún miembro de la familia Haruno hace aprendizajes -le había dicho su madre cuando, a los dieciocho, su hija mayor firmó un contrato como aprendiz durante varios años con el famoso diseñador de joyas de Vancouver Giovanni Bartoli.

-¿Casarme? -había dicho ella con desdén cuando, a los veintiséis años, con su aprendizaje felizmente terminado-. ¡No lo creo! Valoro demasiado mi independencia.

-¿Que te vas a casar? -le dijo su madre casi sin respiración cuando, dos años más tarde, Sakura anunció que ella y Sasuke estaban prometidos-. ¿Con ese hombre? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, querida!

Pero Sakura no había hablado más en serio en su vida, ni tampoco se había sentido más feliz.

Por desgracia, todo era demasiado maravilloso, demasiado volátil... para durar.

.

* * *

.

El teléfono la despertó de algo que había sido más un desmayo debido al agotamiento que sueño. Sakura extendió la mano y, en vez de saludar educada y cordialmente como era su costumbre, se limitó a pronunciar un simple:

-¿Sí?

La, normalmente, bien modulada voz de su madre, sonó algo estridente.

-¿Sakura? No estás enferma, ¿verdad? ¡No me digas que se te ha ocurrido caer enferma ahora! Sakura, ¿me estás oyendo? ¿Por qué no dices nada?

-Te estoy oyendo, mamá -consiguió responder Sakura, hecha un mar de confusión.

-Estás enferma -dijo Hana en tono acusador-. Oh, Sakura, ¿cómo es posible?

-No estoy enferma, mamá.

-Pues tienes una voz horrible.

-Puede que se deba al hecho de que estoy dormida.

-¿Cómo? Son casi las ocho y nunca duermes hasta tan tarde.

-Pues hoy sí, mamá. Anoche no podía dormir.

-Oh, bueno... eso lo explica todo –Hana lanzó un suspiro de alivio-. Son los nervios de antes de la boda, querida. A todas las novias les pasa.

**«No cómo a mí»**. Pero Sakura no podía decirlo a esas horas de la mañana. Necesitaba una taza de café antes de darle a su madre la noticia que amenazaba con sabotear otra boda suya.

-Tengo un cliente que va a venir a las diez, mamá. Tengo que arreglarme si no quiero llegar tarde. Así que, si no hay nada particular que quieras decirme...

-Nada que no pueda esperar hasta el almuerzo, querida.

-¿Almuerzo?

-Dios mío, Sakura; desde luego, estás hecha un manojo de nervios -la risa de su madre vibró por la línea telefónica-. La semana pasada quedamos para almorzar hoy, ¿no te acuerdas? A la una en el club; tú, Hinata y yo para ultimar detalles. Iremos al estudio a recogerte a eso de las doce y media. No nos hagas esperar.

El clic del teléfono la hizo entrar en acción; aunque, en su estado, no estaba en condiciones de ver a nadie, y mucho menos a sus socialmente correctas madre y hermana. Necesitaba recuperarse y pronto.

¿Podía ser posible que, si se daba una ducha de agua caliente, lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior se desvaneciese como el vapor y resultase ser nada más que una pesadilla?

Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuántas mujeres se encontraban delante de un ex novio, al que creían muerto desde hacía más de un año, justo dos semanas antes de la boda con el mejor amigo de éste?

Pero no, un fantasma no podía haberla llevado en su propio coche hasta su casa. No, era Sasuke, el hombre que, prefiriendo su carrera al amor, la había llevado a cancelar su boda hacía quince meses y la había hecho ser el centro de los cotilleos de Piper Landing casi desde entonces. Y cuando su madre se enterase de que Sasuke estaba vivo y dispuesto a destrozarle la vida una segunda vez...

Porque eso mismo iba a ocurrir. Sasuke lo había dejado muy claro cuando, la noche anterior, la llevó a su casa.

.

**Flash Back**

**.  
**

-Sakura, me doy cuenta de que presentarme esta noche de improviso delante de ti no ha sido una buena idea y que es comprensible que estés confusa -murmuró él burlonamente-; pero no puedo decir que me halague mucho tu falta de entusiasmo al verme.

-Me cuesta dar crédito a mis ojos -titubeó ella con falta de originalidad-. No me pareces real.

-Soy lo suficientemente real -le aseguró él con esa medio sonrisa suya tan sensual-. Y si lo que quieres es una prueba, esto será suficiente.

Y Sasuke le puso una cálida y viva mano en la rodilla. Sakura apartó la pierna inmediatamente y casi estuvo a punto de gritar del susto.

Sasuke lo notó.

-Siento que no te alegres más de verme.

-No sé qué esperas que te diga -respondió ella en tono defensivo.

-A ver... «Hola, cielo, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en volver?» 0, « ¿qué hace un fantasma como tú en una ciudad como ésta?»

-¿Eres un fantasma? -susurró Sakura con una mezcla de temor y esperanza.

-No, ni lo sueñes, Sakura. Soy de carne y hueso, y volver tu encantador rostro no va a hacer que desaparezca, por mucho que lo desees.

Sasuke se enderezó en su asiento y se volvió ligeramente para poder verla a ella y, al mismo tiempo, la carretera mientras conducía.

-Te has dejado el pelo largo -observó él.

-No mucho. Sólo un poco más que antes.

-Te hace parecer distinta... menos radiante.

-Tuerce a la izquierda. Y mantén los ojos en la carretera, no quiero acabar en una cuneta.

Pero, en realidad, quiso decir: «deja de mirar dentro de mí, ya no queda nada».

Era cierto. Perderlo la había dejado tan vacía que apenas vegetaba.

-Vaya, esto es completamente distinto al apartamento que tenías -dijo él aminorando la velocidad cuando fueron acercándose a la casa-. Vives, prácticamente, en el campo. ¿Por qué dejaste el apartamento?

Sakura no se molestó en explicarle que quiso dejar atrás todo lo que le recordase a él porque el recuerdo era demasiado doloroso. Prefirió salir del coche con tanta rapidez como sus temblorosas piernas le permitieron.

Sasuke había sentido su aprensión y le había devuelto las llaves del coche.

-Ya sé que no nos despedimos de la mejor manera, pero esperaba que tu celoso e inseguro corazón lo hubiera superado. Al parecer, estaba equivocado.

-Lo siento. Estoy demasiado confusa para saber qué siento o qué debería decir.

-Sí, eso parece –Sasuke se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor, fijándose en el desnudo jardín que descendía hasta el río-. ¿Te importaría llamar a un taxi? No sé exactamente dónde estamos, pero imagino que bastante lejos para ir andando a casa de Tsunade.

-Sí, claro. ¿Quieres... entrar en mi casa?

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de brutal candor.

-Sí. Quiero ver dónde vives, dónde duermes, qué te pones para meterte en la cama y si tienes mi foto encima de la mesilla de noche.

-¡Oh...! -Sakura se echó atrás, inquieta por la aparición de su antiguo amante, y él detectó su aprensión.

-Pero esperaré a que me invites como Dios manda. Vamos, entra en tu casa y tómate una copa de coñac, no te vendrá mal. Iré a la gasolinera que hemos pasado a un kilómetro o kilómetro y medio de aquí y, desde allí, pediré un taxi. Dejaremos nuestra pequeña reunión para otro momento.

-Gracias.

Sasuke vio su alivio.

-He dicho posponer, cerecito; no, olvidar. Me vas a volver a ver muy pronto. Tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas.

Entonces, Sasuke se volvió y se marchó de allí.

.

**End Flash Back**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

En aquel momento, Sakura salió de la ducha y miró el reloj de pared. Las ocho y veinticinco. Le quedaban cuatro horas para reunirse con su madre y su hermana. Cuatro horas para digerir el hecho de que el teniente coronel Sasuke Uchiha estaba vivo.

Hasta ese momento, se había creído a salvo en el muro de protección que había levantado a su alrededor. Se había creado un mundo sin pasión ni odio, sin ira ni felicidad. Simplemente, un mundo de tranquilo afecto, de sumiso placer, de serena indiferencia.

Se había apoyado en Naruto, en su nueva casa, en su trabajo, y en las miles de cosas asociadas a su boda; una boda con la bendición de su familia. Y esperaba que todo eso le compensara por lo que había perdido.

Sakura no había podido esperar, el dolor era insoportable y el sentimiento de culpa insufrible. No se trataba sólo de la supuesta muerte de Sasuke, sino el hecho de que eso, de nuevo supuestamente, le había empujado a ella.

Quince meses atrás, estaba con él el día que Sasuke recibió una llamada telefónica de su comandante para pedirle que retrasara su retiro un par de meses:

.

**Flash Back**

**.  
**

-Sólo el tiempo necesario para probar el nuevo caza e identificar los problemas que están preocupando a los otros pilotos. Puedes concederme dos meses, ¿verdad?

-Me temo que no puedo, señor. Me caso dentro de seis semanas -respondió Sasuke.

Pero Sakura había visto el brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos, un entusiasmo que se esforzó por disimular; y ella sabía que, de ser por él, habría aceptado inmediatamente.

-Creo que deberías ir -le dijo ella después de que Sasuke colgara el teléfono.

-No. He dejado atrás todo eso.

Sasuke intentó mostrar entusiasmo por su nueva situación, pero Sakura sólo oyó su tono de pesar tras haber decidido dejar la vida militar para ser nuevamente un civil.

Al sentirlo, y porque le amaba, Sakura le ofreció un escape por medio de inventarse un motivo para que él hiciese lo que ella pensaba que Sasuke necesitaba. El precio que ella pagaba era lo que deseaba con más desesperación en este mundo: un hombre al que adoraba, y el padre del hijo que Sasuke no sabía que había concebido.

-No estoy segura de que nuestro matrimonio sea una buena idea -mintió ella-. Creo que nos convendría estar un tiempo separados.

-¿Has perdido la razón? ¿Y los trescientos invitados a quienes tu madre ha invitado a la boda? ¿Y el vestido, el velo y todo el protocolo?

-¿Y las cosas que realmente son importantes? -contestó ella a su vez.

-¿Estás intentando decirme que no estás enamorada de mí? -preguntó Sasuke por fin.

Negarlo era una mentira de excesivas proporciones para Sakura.

-No. Lo que pasa es que no estoy segura de que nos queramos lo suficiente para compensar la pérdida de nuestra libertad. Suspendamos la boda hasta que vuelvas para ver si hemos cambiado de parecer o no.

En aquel momento, a Sakura no le pareció demasiado riesgo. El día anterior, acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazada de cinco semanas. Al cabo de dos meses, todavía tendrían tiempo para casarse antes de que el niño naciera.

-Creía que habíamos decidido que no podíamos ser felices el uno sin el otro, Sakura-dijo él.

Pero Sakura sabía que era sólo porque se estaba comportando como un caballero, cuando lo que realmente quería era ser un oficial en activo otra vez.

Y ella no pudo soportarlo.

-¡Oh, por favor! Vete ya y deja de fingir que no es eso lo que quieres.

-Ya que me lo pones así, quizá me vaya.

-¡Estupendo! -Sakura se sacó el anillo de compromiso del dedo y se lo tiró-. Ahora ya es oficial. No estamos prometidos hasta que decidas que puedes vivir sin las Fuerzas Aéreas. Vete a volar con tu juguetito. **¡Y desaparece si quieres de la tierra!**

Él atrapó el anillo al vuelo y luego se lo metió en el bolsillo de la camisa.

-De acuerdo.

Y Sasuke hizo lo que ella le pidió que hiciera. Sin una caricia, ni un beso ni una palabra más, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

.

**End Flash Back**

**.  
**

Después de que los clientes se marcharan del estudio, sonó el timbre del interfono. Sakura miró a través de la doble puerta de cristal blindada. Era Sasuke. Vestido con pantalones vaqueros, un jersey de cuello alto azul claro y una chaqueta de ante, estaba tan guapo que, durante un breve espacio de tiempo, Sakura se olvidó de todos los problemas inherentes a su reaparición; era un verdadero milagro y un auténtico placer verlo.

Había cambiado. Estaba más delgado, aunque su belleza masculina seguía llamando la atención. Tenía los pómulos más pronunciados bajo su piel clara. Su boca, acostumbrada a reír con gran facilidad, había asumido un aspecto más severo, completamente nuevo. Pero sus espesas cejas continuaban iguales y sus ojos tan oscuros y francos como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó ella por el interfono.

-Hablar contigo, es evidente -respondió Sasuke-. Aunque no tengo intención de hacerlo aquí, en la calle, por este aparato. Será mejor que me dejes entrar. Al fin y al cabo, tenemos bastantes cosas que decirnos, ¿no te parece? El hecho de que fuera lo suficientemente caballero anoche para no presionarte con el fin de que charlásemos, no quiere decir que vaya a posponerlo indefinidamente.

Sakura podría haberle puesto una excusa; pero, tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentarse a él.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto la seguridad? -preguntó él una vez que hubo cruzado ambas puertas.

Sakura se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Desde que me dijeron que lo que tengo aquí metido es una tentación para que cometan un robo. Tomar precauciones me ha parecido lo más seguro y lo más razonable.

-¿Seguro y razonable? La Sakura que yo conocía no se habría preocupado por lo que es seguro y razonable.

-Cambió durante los meses siguientes a...

-¿A mi muerte? -Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella y sonrió-. No te preocupes, cerecito, puedes decirlo, no pasa nada.

Un ilógico sentimiento de culpa le hizo esconder la mano izquierda detrás de la espalda.

-Ya no puedes seguir llamándome cerecito.

-¿Por qué no? -la sonrisa de Sasuke no le llegó a los ojos, ésa era la diferencia.

-Porque...

-¿Porque llevas el anilló de otro hombre? –Sasuke asintió con calma tras el gemido ahogado de ella; después, se bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta y la miró como si estuviera haciendo otra de sus numerosas visitas sociales-. Sí, lo sé. Eres la prometida de mi mejor amigo, Naruto.

-¿Quién... quién te lo...?

-Tsunade. ¿Quién si no?

Sakura se apoyó en el escritorio que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Sí, por supuesto. Debería haberlo imaginado.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

-¿Acaso esperabas que lo mantuviera en secreto? Es mi abuela, y completamente fiel a las personas que quiere... al contrario que otros.

-Apuesto a que se moría de ganas de decírtelo.

Sasuke continuó clavándole esa aguda mirada de reproche.

-Ha esperado un año. Quince meses, para ser exactos; quince meses de llorar mi supuesta muerte. ¿Qué has hecho tú en esos quince meses, Sakura, cariño? ¿Los has pasado poniendo anuncios en la sección de «busque su media naranja» del Daily News? ¿A cuántos desgraciados has rechazado antes de decidir no molestarte más y conformarte con el bueno de Naruto; que, convenientemente, estaba a mano una vez que yo abandoné la escena?

-No fue así -dijo ella, enrojeciendo por el tono de desdén de Sasuke-. No salí con nadie; al principio, ni siquiera con Naruto. Pero tú y él eran amigos desde hacía años, y Naruto era la única persona que realmente comprendía lo que pasé cuando... cuando creí que habías muerto.

-Te equivocas. No era él el único. Tsunade lo habría comprendido si te hubieras molestado en darle la oportunidad de compartir el poco dolor que decidieras que me merecía.

-Naruto jamás fue más amigo tuyo que en los días y semanas después de tu... desaparición. Creo que me habría muerto sin él. Me hizo recuperar la razón cuando pensé que la había perdido para siempre. Me ayudó a aceptar lo que jamás podría cambiar y lo que nunca llegaría a comprender. Y no me pidió nada a cambio, excepto compartir tu recuerdo con él. Ha sido sólo en los últimos cinco meses que... que hemos intimado más.

-¿Hasta qué extremo han intimado, Sakura? ¿Lo suficiente para hacerte olvidar los momentos en los que hicimos el amor? ¿Lo suficiente para gritar su nombre, en vez del mío, en el momento del éxtasis?

-¡Cállate! -Sakura se tapó los oídos; la vergüenza que había sentido fue reemplazada por indignación-. ¡Eso ya no tiene nada que ver contigo!

-Supongo que no. Supongo que la vida continúa. Las cosas cambian, la gente cambia... -Sasuke miró a su alrededor-. Para ser una mujer de treinta años, has llegado muy lejos, Sakura. El sufrimiento te sienta bien.

Sakura sintió la punzada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a rebajarme hasta hacerme sentir una mujer hueca y vacía?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Eso lo has dicho tú, no yo,cerecito.

-Pero es lo que piensas. Y no tienes derecho. No tienes ni idea de lo que pasé cuando desapareciste de la faz de la tierra.

-No, no lo sé, como tú tampoco sabes lo que realmente me ocurrió a mí. Uno de los motivos por los que estoy aquí es porque creo que los dos tenemos derecho a ciertas clarificaciones. Hagamos un trato: no te pediré perdón por mis pecados de omisión, y tú no me pedirás perdón por tus pecados de actuación.

-No necesito tu perdón porque no he hecho nada malo -respondió ella indignada.

¿No era así como acababan siempre? ¿Furiosa pasión y creciente furia? ¿Repentinas discusiones que acababan en peleas, seguidas de reconciliaciones que les dejaban a ambos agotados?

Sakura se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio, el espíritu de lucha la abandonaba.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Nuestro matrimonio jamás habría funcionado -dijo ella débilmente-. Nos parecemos demasiado, los dos tenemos fuerza de voluntad y...

-Yo tengo fuerza de voluntad -le contradijo Sasuke-, tú eres simplemente caprichosa. Tu problema es que te mimaron demasiado de pequeña y te has acostumbrado a creer que tienes derecho a todo lo que se te antoja. Supongo que te parecería lo más lógico del mundo, cuando creíste haberte quedado sin un candidato a marido, buscarte otro que ocupara su lugar.

-¿Así explicas tú por qué aceptaste con tanta rapidez la decisión de romper nuestro compromiso? -atacó ella-. ¿Para evitar atarte a una niña mimada durante el resto de tu vida?

-¡No! Si hubiera querido romper nuestro compromiso, lo habría dicho directamente. Puede que tu familia te programase para hacerte creer que tu deber social era poner punto final a los chismorreos de que te estabas acostando conmigo, pero a mí eso jamás me importó.

En honor a la verdad, Sakura tenía que reconocer que Sasuke Uchiha no era un cobarde.

-¿Por qué no te olvidas de los insultos un momento y me cuentas qué te pasó? -dijo ella-. ¿Dónde estuviste tanto tiempo y por qué no has aparecido hasta ahora, cuando es demasiado tarde para que volvamos a estar juntos y hagamos algo por cambiar la situación?

-En contra de lo que oficialmente se dijera, no me estrellé con el avión. Conseguí planear kilómetros y kilómetros, arrastrado por una corriente de nieve, y acabé rompiéndome una serie de huesos y demás daños corporales al aterrizar en el Ártico. Que no muriese de frío ni que me comieran los osos polares se debe a la intervención del Altísimo y a una tribu de nómadas Inuit, cazadores, que, por motivos que desconozco, encuentran pasearse por el polo un estimulante ejercicio invernal.

Lo había dicho tan razonablemente, que Sakura se dio cuenta de que había mucho más de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Eso podría haberte retenido unas cuantas semanas, Sasuke, pero no explica una desaparición de quince meses.

Sasuke encogió los hombros.

-Ciertas cosas llevan su tiempo -respondió él con ambigüedad-. Y teniendo en cuenta la forma como nos despedimos, no puedes culparme por no tener prisa en volver a tu lado.

La compasión que hubiera podido sentir por él se desvaneció en ese momento.

-Eres tú quien arriesgó nuestro futuro juntos por unos momentos más de gloria en las alturas.

-**«Desaparece si quieres de la faz de la tierra»**, ¿no es eso lo que me dijiste, Sakura? Bueno, pues hice algo muy parecido.

-¡Sabes que no lo dije en serio! Y por si se te ha olvidado, Sasuke, los dos nos dijimos muchas cosas.

-Sí, es cierto. Pero no esperaba que la Sakura que yo conocía se hubiera recuperado tan pronto de mi supuesta pérdida y estuviera a punto de casarse con otro.

-¿Recuperado? -la voz se le quebró y sus ojos amenazaron con lágrimas-. ¡Estaba literalmente deshecha! No dormí en semanas, no quería comer ni salir del apartamento. Deseaba morir, Sasuke, porque perdí lo que realmente quería.

**« ¡Más de lo que te imaginas!»**

Sakura apretó los párpados, pero ni siquiera así pudo evitar que las lágrimas le resbalaran por las mejillas.

-Me sentía culpable. Enfadada. Y sola...

-No tienes ni idea de lo que significa la palabra soledad. Tenías a tu familia.

-Que no me sirvió de ninguna ayuda. Mi madre casi no podía disimular el alivio que sentía de haberse librado de tenerte como yerno.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella y le tendió un pañuelo de papel que sacó de una caja que había en una esquina del escritorio.

-¿Y tu padre? Sabes que a él yo no le caía mal.

-Se mostró comprensivo, pero...

-Ya -dijo Sasuke asintiendo-. No se me ha olvidado que tu hermana y tu madre lo tienen a raya.

-Exactamente. Y fue entonces cuando descubrí que Naruto era un verdadero amigo.

-Sí, el bueno de Naruto-dijo Sasuke con voz queda.

-Me salvó la vida -Sakura no mencionó que, gracias a Naruto, no murió de una hemorragia cuando sufrió un aborto natural en la cocina de su casa-. De no haber sido por él, no sé cómo habría podido continuar viviendo. Me sentía responsable de lo que te había pasado.

-¡Tonterías! Las deficiencias del caza no tenían nada que ver contigo.

-Pero eso yo no lo sabía. Imaginé que estabas demasiado preocupado con nuestra discusión para prestarle atención al avión. Naruto me hizo conservar la razón.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? ¿Qué te casas con él por gratitud, no por amor?

Eran las mismas preguntas que no habían dejado dormir a Sakura la noche anterior.

-No es tan sencillo -gritó ella.

-Para mí, sí. Cuando un hombre se enfrenta a la muerte, las cosas se ven de forma muy sencilla. Es una cuestión de luchar o dejarse vencer. Así que... ¿estás enamorada de Naruto sí o no?

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!

-Bueno, esa es una de las cosas que quería saber y por las que he vuelto. Ahora que ya lo sé, supongo que no tenemos nada más que decirnos –Sasuke se enderezó y se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta-. Que seas feliz, Sakura.

Después de aquellas palabras, Sasuke se dio media vuelta.

Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras le observaba acercarse a la puerta. Era casi como la despedida anterior y, las dos veces, le había destrozado el corazón.

-Es lo mismo que hiciste la otra vez. Te diste media vuelta y te marchaste sin siquiera darme un beso de despedida...

**.**

* * *

**.Bien... que les pareció el cap? ya se va viendo que es lo que pasó realmente entre Sasu y Saku.  
**

**y por otra parte...¿Tsunade chiflada y hippie?  
**

**y aqui está una de mis partes favoritas de los fics: los agradecimientos:  
**

**_Strikis_: efectivamente en la historia original de Catherine Spencer**

** el papel de Sakura lo hace Georgia.  
**

**_Lado . Oscuro_: en realidad no me habia dado cuenta del nombre **

** hasta que leí los comentarios, estaba un poco despistada  
**

**cuando publiqué el prologo, por suerte lo pude arreglar  
**

**gracias por avisar! :D**

**_Msdupree22 __y_  
**

**_Candice Saint- Just_**

**Aqui esta la contii :D**

**Gracias por comentar e igualmente gracias a todos los que leen...  
**

**espero sus reviews  
**

**Hasta la proxima!  
**

**_Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way_  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Holaaa...**

**Hehe, aqui estoy de nuevo reportandome y esta vez con el segundo cap.**

**espero les guste y DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS .**

**La verdad creo que la historia los merece , es buena y no estoy tardando en actualizar**

**Porfaa, no sean maloss :'(**

.

* * *

.

NOVIA DE UN SUEÑO

.

.

CAPITULO: 2

.

.

Sasuke se detuvo y volvió la cabeza. Se la quedó contemplando con expresión pensativa; después, volvió sobre sus pasos y dijo con amenazante intensidad.

-¿Eso hice? En ese caso... es un error que no volveré a cometer.

En ese momento, el corazón de Sakura pareció querer salírsele del pecho. Sasuke se detuvo a su lado.

Atrapada entre el escritorio y las descuidadas palabras que había pronunciado, hizo lo único que podía sin perder el orgullo que le quedaba: ladeó el rostro y le ofreció la mejilla con gesto de condescendencia.

-No, de eso nada -murmuró él tomándole la cara-. Así, no. Así...

En el momento en que la rozó, Sakura se encontró perdida. Dejó de oír y de ver. Las piernas no la sostenían y se agarró a él para sujetarse; pero pronto se descubrió a sí misma acariciándole el rostro, su belleza.

Entonces, con extrema lentitud, Sasuke le cubrió los labios con los suyos.

No fue un beso agresivo, no había audacia en él ni invasión de la intimidad. Sasuke se limitó a posar los labios en los de ella, dejándolos allí reposando. Sin embargo, fue un beso de amante, delicado, tentadoramente erótico.

Sakura se apretó contra él, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y relajó la boca. Murmuró algo: un ruego pidiendo más, más tiempo.

Su pasión por él, apartada y escondida durante tantos meses, se filtró por las grietas de su muralla de resistencia. Lo único que le importaba era Sasuke y los brazos que la rodeaban, acariciándole los contornos del cuerpo.

La boca de Sasuke se tornó más agresiva, más atrevida, y ella más que preparada para rendirse a aquel asalto. Sasuke le saboreó los labios y éstos se abrieron a él para confirmar implícitamente la total rendición.

A Sakura le costó darse cuenta de que Sasuke rechazó la oferta. Por supuesto, no fue tan grosero para apartarla de sí y recordarle que estaba prometida a otro hombre. Simplemente, puso fin a aquello. Lentamente e incluso con desgana, pero con firmeza.

-¿Te ha parecido suficiente? –preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura se rodeó la cintura con los brazos para protegerse del frío que aquel rechazo le había causado. Después, respirando entrecortadamente, contestó:

-Sí.

De nuevo, Sasuke se preparó para marcharse y, con un pie fuera de la puerta, volvió la cabeza por última vez.

-Mentirosa.

.

* * *

.

En el minuto en que se sentaron en su mesa de costumbre, junto a la ventana en el club Riverside, Hana Haruno comenzó su recital sobre los compromisos prematrimoniales que iban a tener lugar la semana siguiente en honor a Sakura. Y lo que Hana olvidó, Hinata, la hermana menor de Sakura, lo anunció.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa y trató de fingir interés. Al parecer, no se esforzó lo suficiente.

-Sakura, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta de que la gente se está molestando bastante por ti -comentó su madre, visiblemente enojada-. Me parece que, lo menos que podrías hacer, es mostrar un poco más de entusiasmo y reconocimiento. Al fin y al cabo, es la segunda vez que hacemos esto.

-Sí -dijo Hinata asintiendo; consciente de que, al contrario que su hermana, ella había conseguido casarse al primer intento sin estropearlo todo-. Vamos, Sakura, despierta.

-¿Estás segura de que no te pasa nada, querida? -preguntó su madre-. No pareces estar en tu sano juicio hoy.

Sakura se puso a hacer que comía la ensalada de espinacas. Llevaba toda la mañana pensando en cómo darle a su familia la noticia que iba a volver del revés su bien organizado mundo. Lo estaba retrasando porque sabía que su hermana y su madre se echarían las manos a la cabeza. Sin embargo, Sasuke no se estaba escondiendo precisamente y no podía permitir que se enteraran por un tercero o que, de repente, se lo encontraran en algún sitio.

No, debía decírselo ya. Además, tenía la ventaja de que estaban en un establecimiento público y ni Hana Haruno ni su hija Hinata darían un espectáculo en público; ese comportamiento no era propio de los miembros de la alta sociedad de Piper Landing.

-Bueno, veréis... tengo que darles una noticia –admitió Sakura.

-No me gusta tu tono de voz -interpuso Hana jugando nerviosamente con las perlas del collar-. No me gusta nada, Sakura. No son malas noticias, ¿verdad?

-Bueno... eso depende del punto de vista de cada uno...

-¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Sakura! -Hinata recostó la espalda en el respaldo del asiento y elevó los ojos al techo, con gesto de joven señora con perfecto control de su mundo e incapaz de comprender por qué no toda la gente seguía su ejemplo-. ¿Vas a soltarlo ya, sea lo que sea, o nos vas a tener aquí pendientes de un hilo durante toda la comida?

-Estoy intentado encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirlo de la forma más suave posible, Hinata -contestó Sakura-. No es algo que se pueda «soltar».

En un esfuerzo por ignorar el suspiro de exasperación de su hermana, Sakura miró a su alrededor en busca de inspiración. No obstante, cuando sus ojos se posaron en Sasuke y en su abuela, que en esos momentos habían entrado en el comedor y eran conducidos a una mesa a escasamente tres metros de la suya, perdió la capacidad de razonar.

Hana alzó la cabeza.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Mamá, Sasuke no está muerto. Le vi anoche y esta mañana.

-Sakura, si te parece que se puede bromear con estas cosas... –Hana tomó su copa de vino.

Pero Hinata también lo había visto y tenía los ojos fijos en Sasuke y su abuela.

-No es una broma, mamá –confirmó Hinata.

Hana volvió la cabeza y su gemido de sorpresa confirmó lo que los demás comensales del establecimiento también habían notado: el teniente coronel Sasuke Uchiha estaba sentado frente a su abuela leyendo la carta con el menú.

Poco a poco, Sasuke se dio cuenta del extraño silencio a su alrededor, alzó la vista y se encontró el centro de las sorprendidas miradas de los comensales, también de Hana y Hinata. Inmediatamente, se disculpó con su abuela y se levantó de la mesa.

Sakura, por su parte, supuso que había sido esperar demasiado que no se acercase a su mesa para saludar.

-¿Qué tal, señora Haruno? -dijo como si la hubiera visto la semana anterior-. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Si había algo por lo que Sakura pusiera la mano en el fuego, era que su madre jamás se olvidaba de sus modales. Hana se puso en pie elegantemente, aunque algo temblorosa.

-Muy bien; gracias, Sasuke. ¿Y tú?

-Nunca me he sentido mejor -respondió él con una sonrisa encantadora.

Hinata no consiguió seguir el ejemplo de su madre.

-Creíamos que te habías muerto.

La sonrisa de Sasuke podía cortar el cristal.

-Yo también estoy encantado de verte, Hina-chan.

-Ahora que ya estoy casada, no me llaman así -respondió Hinata alisándose su impecable cabello.

-¿Casada? ¿La pequeña Hina-chan?

Sólo Hinata podía dejar de darse cuenta de la ironía de su voz.

-Sí -y extendió una mano desafiante para mostrarle el anillo.

Sasuke lo contempló con tolerancia, como un tío admirando el juguete de su sobrina.

-Muy bonito, Hina-chan.

Ruborizada de enojo por la continua falta de respeto, Hinata, con poca inteligencia trató de amonestarlo -Por si no te has enterado, Sakura va a llevar otro en el dedo el mes que viene.

Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke se posaron en Sakura y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿En serio? ¿Estás segura?

Sakura quiso apartar la mirada de aquella que la tenía prisionera, pero él se lo impidió con los ojos. Y para consternación de ella, se sintió hundirse lentamente en esas profundidades oscuras.

-Sí, segura -respondió Sakura con voz entrecortada, como si no consiguiera pronunciar las palabras , con corrección.

**«No, no estás segura»**, pareció decirle él con la mirada. **«Te estás acordando de el beso de esta mañana y ya no estás segura de nada»**.

-¿Por qué has venido aquí? -preguntó Hinata en tono beligerante.

-Para almorzar con mi abuela. ¿Te molesta? -contestó Sasuke sin apartar los ojos de Sakura.

-Claro que no, Sasuke. No es eso lo que Hinata ha querido decir. Tienes que comprender que... Bueno... es una sorpresa verte -interpuso Hana, de nuevo, con control de sí misma-. Estoy segura de que tienes motivos que expliquen tu ausencia y me encantaría que me lo contases, pero no es éste el momento. No cabe duda de que tu abuela está esperando a que vuelvas a la mesa. Por favor, no la hagas esperar por nosotras.

-Oh, ha esperado quince meses para disfrutar de mi compañía en un almuerzo -dijo Sasuke, ignorando la indirecta y aún mirando a Sakura-. No creo que le moleste esperar un par de minutos más, lo justo para que felicite a la novia y a su familia por el feliz acontecimiento.

-¡Escucha, Sasuke! –Hinata, que jamás había aprendido cuando callar, le señaló con un dedo-. No sabemos dónde has estado durante más de un año y tampoco nos importa. Pero quiero dejar una cosa clara: no vamos a permitir que vuelvas a estropearnos otra boda. No vas a convertirnos en la comidilla de la ciudad.

-¿Se rieron de ustedes la otra vez? -preguntó él con expresión cínica-. Qué cruel, teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo pensaba que había muerto como un héroe.

Hinata suspiró con indignación.

-Deja de tergiversar mis palabras. Nadie deseaba tu muerte ni nadie la desea ahora... siempre y cuando no estropees los planes de Sakura. Por fin, va a casarse con una persona idónea y no vamos a tolerar que le destroces la vida.

Sasuke hizo un gesto de no comprender.

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupada? -preguntó en tono suave mientras, con la mirada, seguía quemando el alma de Sakura-. Si, como tú dices, todo es tan perfecto, nadie puede estropear nada. Sin embargo, si hubiera problemas... Bueno, supongo que saldrán a la superficie antes o después, por mucho que se intenten ignorar. Y ahora, señoras, que disfruten su almuerzo.

-Nunca me ha gustado -declaró Hinata después de que Sasuke emprendiera el camino de regreso a la mesa donde le esperaba Tsunade Uchiha.

Pero su hermana estaba en minoría, pensó Sakura al ver que sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos en varias ocasiones por algunos de los comensales que querían demostrarle el placer que les daba volverlo a ver tras haberlo creído muerto.

Sin embargo, Hana tenía otras preocupaciones que le ayudaron a no tener que soportar la popularidad de Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tendrás dudas sobre tú y Naruto, ¿verdad?

-No -contestó Sakura sintiendo un intolerable peso en el pecho.

-¿Estás segura, querida?

-Sí -respondió Sakura, porque quería que fuese verdad.

-Porque, como sabes, querida, todo está preparado -continuó su madre-. Las flores, el banquete, la iglesia...

-Y los regalos -interrumpió Hinata-. No me gustaría volver a tener que devolverlos. ¿Te acuerdas lo horrible que fue?

-Sí -dijo Sakura, furiosa por la forma como la camarera coqueteaba con Sasuke.

Hana, desesperada con la falta de atención de su hija, recogió los guantes y el bolso.

-Hijas, creo que debemos marcharnos antes de que ocurra otro desastre.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Hinata-. Por el amor de Dios, Sakura, deja de mirarle así.

Su madre y su hermana la sacaron del club y la metieron en el coche a una velocidad de vértigo.

-Conduce tú, Hinata, yo quiero hablar con tu hermana -ordenó Hana dándole las llaves del Cadillac antes de acomodarse en el asiento posterior con Sakura.

Y habló sin parar durante todo el camino hasta el estudio, haciendo observaciones que Sakura ya sabía: que, por fin, había encaminado su vida; que Naruto era el soltero más codiciado de la ciudad y que estaba completamente dedicado a ella; que Sasuke Uchiha siempre había apreciado demasiado su libertad para ser un buen marido...

Y Sakura consiguió envolverse en esa muralla protectora y en ese distanciamiento que había sido su salvación durante el último año. Y lo hizo tan bien que, cuando la dejaron delante de la puerta del estudio, se despidió de su hermana y su madre con renovada calma.

Después, entró en el estudio, bajó las persianas, apagó todo, excepto el sistema de alarma y salió a la calle después de cerrar con llave. No iba a diseñar más joyería ese día, ni tampoco al siguiente.

Le llevó poco tiempo llegar a su casa y recoger las cosas más necesarias. Naruto llegó justo cuando estaba metiendo en el maletero del coche la última bolsa.

-Vaya, parece que he llegado a tiempo.

-Iba a pasarme por el banco para dejarte una nota -contestó ella.

-¿Una nota, Sakura? -el suave reproche hizo que Sakura se sintiese muy pequeña e indigna-. ¿No crees que me merezco algo más que una nota?

-Te has enterado de lo que ha pasado, ¿verdad? -dijo ella sin poder ocultar su dolor.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe, todos hablan de lo mismo.

-Supongo que se pondrá en contacto contigo hoy.

Naruto miró la maleta que había en el maletero.

-Y supongo que ya se ha puesto en contacto contigo y por eso escapas.

-No estoy escapando. Lo que pasa es que esto ha sido una verdadera sorpresa y necesito un par de días sola para poner en orden mis ideas. No puedo hacerlo aquí, Naruto, así que se me ha ocurrido que podría ir al chalet de tus padres. Entre el trabajo y todas las cosas que tengo que hacer antes de la boda, no voy a tener un minuto para mí misma y...

Naruto la miro con compasión, sus honestos ojos azules la observaron con compasión.

-¿Vamos a casarnos, Sakura?

Naruto era un buen hombre. Era su mejor amigo. Si se casaba con él, no conocería nunca un momento de inseguridad. La amaría, la protegería y la mimaría como nadie en el mundo. Al menos, se merecía que fuese honesta con él.

-No lo sé -respondió Sakura.

Él asintió con tristeza.

-En ese caso, debes marcharte y decidirlo. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, mi amor. Yo me encargaré de tranquilizar a tu familia.

El poco control que Sakura tenía sobre sus sentimientos, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y, como una niña, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se echó a llorar.

Naruto la abrazó y la estrechó contra sí.

-Le odio -gimió ella-. No quiero que se estropee nuestra boda, y es todo culpa suya.

Naruto le acarició el cabello.

-No es culpa de nadie, Sakura.

-Pero... estaba tan segura respecto a nosotros... Hasta que él ha aparecido y...

-Lo sé, lo sé -Naruto se apartó de ella ligeramente y, durante un momento, su resolución pareció vacilar-. Sakura, cásate conmigo esta noche. Vámonos de aquí y casémonos. ¿Y qué si Sasuke ha vuelto? Tú y yo hemos sido felices juntos, ¿no? Podemos volverlo a ser.

Esa salida fácil era muy tentadora, pero... ¿durante cuánto tiempo? Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo -susurró.

Naruto suspiró sonoramente.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Sakura se apartó de él y aceptó el pañuelo que le ofreció.

-¿Les molestará a tus padres que me vaya al chalet?

-Claro que no. Pero... ¿estarás bien sola? Ya ha nevado en las montañas, y más de lo que esperaban. Puede que la carretera esté en malas condiciones.

-Lo sé, conduciré con cuidado.

-En ese caso, será mejor que te vayas ya.

Sakura se puso en camino consciente de que nunca había querido a Naruto tanto como en ese momento. A la salida de la ciudad, se detuvo para comprar comida en un supermercado y luego en una gasolinera para llenar el depósito del coche.

Había empezado a oscurecer cuando dejó atrás Piper Landing camino al norte, hacia las montañas.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke fue a dar un paseo por el río aquella tarde; en parte, para ejercitar la pierna herida, y también para apartarse de la curiosidad general que su reaparición había causado.

Su abuela estaba muy disgustada con él por haberla dejado sola toda la tarde, y se lo hizo saber en el momento en que entró por la puerta.

-¿Te importaría mucho decirme si vas a cenar en casa, Sasuke? -preguntó con frialdad desde la puerta de la biblioteca con sus blancos cabellos recogidos en lo alto de la cabeza con una aguja de media-. ¿0 también vas a dejarme sola esta noche?

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente al ver el whisky que su abuela le tenía preparado.

-Creo que me quedaré a cenar y te desplumaré a las cartas -contestó Sasuke.

Su abuela lanzó un gruñido y luego murmuró que la ausencia no había mejorado sus modales; pero una vez que hubieron cenado, con trescientos puntos por encima de él en la partida de bridge, su humor mejoró bastante.

-Sírveme otro vodka -ordenó Tsunade, creyendo que Sasuke no la vio echando una mirada a sus cartas cuando su nieto se volvió de espaldas.

-Eres la única mujer de sesenta y tres años que bebe vodka como si fuera agua y que hace trampas cuando juega a las cartas -dijo él mientras le servía la copa.

-No seas mal perdedor, chico -dijo ella al tiempo que abría la caja de cigarrillos rusos Sobrarais-. La gente de poca educación es la que no sabe perder.

El timbre de la puerta le libró de la necesidad de responder a esa observación.

-¿Esperas a alguien, Tsunade?

-No. Echa a quien sea.

Cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta, se encontró delante del hombre que mejor le conocía.

-Hola -dijo Naruto-. Me he enterado de que has vuelto.

-Sí -respondió Sasuke con una mezcla de placer y furia al ver a su mejor amigo-. Supongo que debería haberte llamado.

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

-Sabes perfectamente por qué.

-Sí. Y es por eso por lo que he venido.

La imperiosa voz de su abuela, procedente de la biblioteca, se hizo oír claramente.

-¿Quién es, Sasuke?

-Naruto -luego, miró a su amigo-. Será mejor que entres, esto nos va a llevar un rato.

Tsunade saludó a su visitante con su acostumbrada rudeza.

-¿Por qué no estás celebrando con tus amigos tu próxima boda delante de un escenario lleno de mujeres desnudas, como es costumbre, Naruto Uzumaki? Sé perfectamente que te vas a casar dentro de muy poco.

-Porque yo no estoy seguro de eso -respondió Naruto-. Por eso estoy aquí.

-No lo entiendo. No es asunto nuestro la forma que elijas de arruinar tu vida.

Naruto miró a Tsunade y luego a Sasuke.

-Me parece que ni Sasuke ni yo estamos de acuerdo con usted, señora Uchiha.

Sasuke y Naruto se conocieron en el internado, cuando les pusieron compañeros de habitación. El internado era la clase de lugar en la que un niño de trece años necesitaba un aliado. Sasuke y Naruto se agradaron desde el primero momento y, al poco tiempo, tenían esa clase de entendimiento casi telepático típico de los amigos íntimos. Ahora, Naruto no necesitó explicarse detalladamente.

Lo que no sirvió para callar a Tsunade.

-Espero que no estés acusando a Sasuke de...

-Cállate, abuela -ordenó Sasuke.

Cuando su abuela se preparó para seguir protestando, Sasuke añadió:

-Esto es entre Naruto y yo.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Naruto-. ¿No será entre tú y Sakura?

.

* * *

.

**Y ahora los agradecimeientos son para:**

**Lado . Oscuro:_ no tengo palabras para disculparme_**

_**me estoy volviendo baka y con razon, pero estoy segura de que**_

_**este capi no tiene ningún nombre raro... al menos eso espero ^^'**_

**Candice Saint-Just  
**

**Msdupree22  
**

**joseitzel  
**

**Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la historia, asi mismo espero que no dejen de dejar reviews  
**

**y a las personitas que tambien leen, porfaa dejen reviews :D  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Gracias por leer  
**

**Hasta la proxima!  
**

**.  
**

**_Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way_  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Holaa pequeñas crreaturas...**

**(perdon pero asi saluda mi profe de quimica _^')_**

**aqui les traigo la contii de la historia, no sin antes agradecer **

**por los reviews y decir:**

_**reviews = continuacion**_

**es decir, que si recibo 15 reviews con este capitulo**

**publico la contii el Viernes y si recibo 20 la publico el Miercoles...**

**todo depende de ustedes para cuando quieren la contii?...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

NOVIA DE UN SUEÑO

.

CAPITULO: 3

.

.

A veinte kilómetros del camino que salía de la autopista y acababa en el chalet de la familia Uzumaki, comenzó a nevar copiosamente. Sakura puso la calefacción al máximo, aceleró un poco más y rezó por no quedar atascada en la prolongada pendiente que conducía al chalet. Si el coche se le quedaba bloqueado, no tendría más remedio que salir del vehículo y poner las cadenas que estaban en el maletero.

El problema era que jamás había realizado esa tarea. Por otra parte, pasar la noche en un camino de montaña en medio de una tormenta de nieve no le parecía la mejor manera de pasar la noche.

Por fortuna, semejante circunstancia no se produjo. Alguien había utilizado un quitanieves y había limpiado el camino lo suficiente para que ella pudiera llegar a la propiedad sin problemas.

Esa misma persona había puesto en marcha el generador de electricidad y había cortado leña. En el salón, una pirámide de troncos esperaba a que alguien hiciera uso de ellos. También había una lámpara encendida encima de una mesa auxiliar y, al lado de la lámpara, un termo con café.

Después de meter la maleta y las compras en la casa, Sakura encendió la chimenea, que ya estaba preparada, y se sirvió una taza de café.

Estaba entrando en calor cuando oyó unas pisadas acercándose y, por fin, unos golpes en la puerta. Era Neji Hyuga, el vecino más cercano a la casa de la familia Uzumaki y el único residente que vivía allí todo el año. Era un hombre alto y delgado de treinta y tantos años de edad; vivía solo, tenía poca vida social y su única concesión a la técnica moderna era un teléfono que había instalado en su cabaña hacía tres años.

-Oh, ha conseguido llegar -declaró con su acento escandinavo-. Sólo quería asegurarme.

Sakura sonrió.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Neji. ¿Cómo sabía que iba a venir?

-El señor Uzumaki me ha telefoneado esta tarde. Quería asegurarse de que no le faltara de nada.

-De nuevo, muchas gracias, Neji.

-Bien. Bueno, ahora me marcho ya. El tiempo está empeorando. Creo que esta noche la tormenta va a ser seria.

Neji tenía razón. Durante la última hora, la nieve había espesado, y el viento rugía con furia.

Los leños de la chimenea habían prendido y la habitación había comenzado a calentarse; sin embargo, no lo suficiente para evitar que Sakura temblase, a pesar de la copa de coñac y el café.

Hasta ese día, el chalet, con sus suelos y paredes de madera, con sus alfombras de lana y la enorme chimenea, había sido un lugar especial para ella. Allí, Naruto le había declarado su amor y le había propuesto el matrimonio. ¿Cómo podía haber degenerado la situación de esa manera?

Después de decidir que no tenía apetito, Sakura echó más leña al fuego y apagó las luces. Y entonces, como no tenía nada que hacer, se echó un edredón por encima y trató de pensar en la forma de eliminar la incertidumbre que se había apoderado de ella desde el día anterior.

En realidad, no era tan complicado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era aceptar que, aunque Sasuke no estaba muerto, el amor que compartieron en el pasado sí lo estaba. Se había acabado tras muchas lágrimas y con la ayuda de un hombre tierno y generoso.

Una vez que lo aceptase, podría volver a Piper Landing y volcarse en el futuro que ella y Naruto habían planeado juntos. Un futuro amable y convencional que su familia aprobaba. La clase de futuro por el que una mujer normal se dejaría cortar el brazo derecho.

Ahora, a los treinta y dos años de edad, no estaba en situación de aferrarse a los ideales románticos en los que creía cuando era una joven inocente.

¿Incluso si eso significaba conformarse con un segundo plato?

-No, Naruto no es un segundo plato -susurró ella en medio del silencio-. Naruto es exactamente lo que quiero.

**« ¿Lo que quieres? No sabes lo que quieres desde que creíste que Sasuke había muerto».**

¿Y qué si ahora no sentía la clase de pasión que sintiera por Sasuke? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si ella y Naruto habían decidido esperar hasta después de casarse para hacer el amor? Además, Naruto era demasiado caballero para presionarla con el fin de que abandonase los principios por los que se había guiado toda la vida.

Al contrario que Sasuke. Había sucumbido a él en su segunda cita en el asiento trasero del Rolls de Tsunade; allí, a los veintisiete años, perdió su virginidad y no sintió ningún remordimiento. Durante las dos semanas previas a la vuelta de Sasuke en Alaska, hicieron el amor continuamente y en los lugares más insospechados. Lo hicieron en cualquier parte y en todas partes, con pasión y locura.

Se habría casado con él de habérselo pedido, pero Sasuke no lo hizo. Y ella, la independiente de la familia que había declarado que en su vida no había cabida para el matrimonio, lo deseó entonces con una pasión que lindaba con la obsesión.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía un rival: la profesión de Sasuke. Su otra amante: la aviación.

Entonces comenzaron a discutir. Las visitas de Sasuke casi siempre acababan en discusiones. Y los períodos entre las visitas eran cada vez peores; durante este tiempo, Sakura se preocupaba por la posibilidad de que hubiera matado el amor de Sasuke por ella. Eran momentos en los que Sakura temía que Sasuke no volviera. Pero siempre regresaba, y con una pasión que les consumía a ambos.

-No lo estropeemos todo casándonos -le dijo Sasuke en una ocasión-. Lo que hay entre los dos es demasiado bueno para caer víctimas de lo mismo que apagó la chispa entre tus padres... aunque a los míos les pasó lo mismo.

Sasuke no solía mencionar a sus padres. Sakura sabía que su padre era un oficial del ejército de los Estados Unidos y su madre era canadiense. La pareja casi siempre estaba ausente; tanto que, cuando murieron en un accidente de barco frente a las costas del Africa occidental, su muerte apenas cambió la vida del pequeño que pasaba la vida entre caros internados o la casa de Tsunade Uchiha.

-Si algún día tengo hijos, jamás se criarán como yo -dijo Sasuke en otra ocasión-. Podrán contar con su padre siempre que lo necesiten.

¿Fue eso lo que le empujó a proponerle el matrimonio? ¿La necesidad de formar parte de una familia?

Sakura se limitó a aceptarlo con la alegría de que hubiera decidido retirarse del ejército. Si a veces parecía algo decaído, ella decidió no averiguar la causa. Sakura pensaba que lo peor ya había pasado y que el brillante que llevaba en el dedo era un talismán que la protegería del peligro.

Pero la realidad le golpeó cuando Sasuke recibió la llamada de su comandante aquella tarde. Entonces, Sakura se dio cuenta de que tenía que darle libertad de elección, aunque sabía que podía atarlo a ella si le contaba que estaba embarazada.

Después, el último lazo de unión con él, se cortó cuando, tres semanas después, sufrió un aborto natural.

Y después... silencio. Un silencio tan vasto y vacío como el Artico que se lo había arrebatado.

El reflejo de unas luces en la pared la devolvió al presente. El ruido de un motor que, al final, se detuvo donde ella había dejado su coche.

Sakura se puso en pie, abrió la puerta y esperó. El recién llegado era una sombra gris en la blanca noche, pero Sakura lo conocía, siempre lo conocería por muchos años y tragedias que los separasen.

Subió las escaleras del porche con las botas llenas de nieve y se adentró en la casa sin decir palabra. Se le notaba cansado y parecía cojear.

A Sakura no le sorprendió verlo. Desde el momento que vio las luces de los faros del coche reflejadas en las paredes, supo que era él.

-¿Estaba muy mal la carretera? -preguntó ella al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Luego, se acercó a la chimenea y echó más leña.

-Sí.

Sakura se volvió hacia él y le vio sacudiéndose la nieve del pelo.

-Hay café en ese termo; si lo prefieres, también hay coñac.

-¿Así es cómo estás pasando el tiempo? –Sasuke le quitó la taza y la olió-. ¿Emborrachándote para olvidarte de la realidad y de lo que has hecho?

Sakura no necesitaba pedirle que explicara el significado de sus palabras. Había disparado el primer tiro y ahora continuarían así hasta que uno de los dos se rindiese.

-Lo único que he hecho es intentar poner mi vida en orden -contestó ella.

-Sí. Y, para eso, destrozar otras dos.

-¿Dos?

Sasuke asintió con suprema confianza.

-Naruto ha venido a verme esta tarde. Nos conocemos desde hace veinticinco años y es casi un hermano para mí. Desde los trece años, no hemos dejado de pasar un cumpleaños o unas navidades juntos. Siempre ha estado a mi lado, tanto en los ratos buenos como en los malos... Hasta esta noche cuando, debido a ti, no sabíamos qué decirnos.

Sakura reconoció ese tono de voz en el que había fuego bajo la gélida calma; pero no podía permitir que penetrase la apatía que ahora era parte de ella.

-¿En serio?

-¿Satisface tu vanidad, Sakura?

-No -respondió ella con calma-. No soy el premio en una pelea ritual. Si aquí se trata de alguna vanidad, Sasuke, ésa es la tuya. Yo no he aceptado convertirme en la esposa de Naruto para castigarte ni para olvidarte. En su día, acepté por los valores de Naruto, por ser el hombre que es y porque creo que podremos ser felices juntos.

-Continúa así y puede que te convenzas a ti misma -le espetó Sasuke-, pero a mí no.

-Tú no cuentas -dijo ella con cierta satisfacció é la decisión cuando te creía parte del pasado y, si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es que, por mucho que nos gustase que fuese de otra manera, ya no hay forma de volver atrás.

-Mentirosa. Desde el momento en que he vuelto, no vives el presente, sino el pasado. Y de la única cosa que estás segura es de que lo nuestro no se ha acabado y nunca se acabará. Lo que estás tratando de decidir es si tu falta de honestidad te va a permitir casarte con un hombre cuando es con otro con quien quieres acostarte.

Sakura sabía que, antes o después, la pelea iba a ser sucia. Pero también sabía que su mejor refugio era esa indiferencia en la que se había sumido durante los últimos meses. Por lo tanto, se encogió de hombros y se volvió para ir a la cocina.

-Lo que tú digas.

-Lo sé -dijo él siguiéndola.

Sakura rodeó la mesa de pino, con cuatro sillas, que separaban la cocina del resto del cuarto de estar.

-No sabes nada. Naruto es demasiado buen amante para que yo tenga fantasías sexuales con otro.

Sasuke lanzó una burlona carcajada.

-¿Por eso es por lo que esta mañana me rogaste que te besara? Y cuando tuve la amabilidad de concederte el deseo... ¿por eso me besaste con devoradora pasión?

-Tienes una imaginación calenturienta.

-Y tú estás mintiendo otra vez, Sakura.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Sakura sacó una silla para cortarle el paso.

-Estás aún más insoportable que de costumbre.

-Y tú tan egoísta como siempre -dijo Sasuke pasando por encima de la silla.

-Eres un arrogante.

-con razón.

-Me alegro de devolverte el anillo.

-Estupendo -dijo Sasuke cerrando la distancia que los separaba-, porque yo también.

¡Oh, cielos! Estaban igual que siempre, pensó Sakura. Lanzándose insultos como dos adolescentes que querían hacerse daño.

Sakura sacó otra silla y casi se cayó en su intento de escapada.

-No comprendo por qué desperdicié una sola lágrima en ti. Debería haberme casado con Naruto hace ya tiempo.

A Sasuke se le estaba acabando la paciencia, ya no disimulaba su irritación. Tomó una silla y la apartó con tanta violencia que rompió una de las patas.

-En ese caso, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí escondida? -preguntó al tiempo que le agarraba una muñeca con fuerza-. Si estás tan segura de lo que quieres, recoge tus cosas y vuelve con él. Yo no voy a impedírtelo.

-¡No me pongas las manos encima! -le espetó ella mientras Sasuke la empujaba hacia la puerta-. No voy a ir a ninguna parte sólo porque tú lo digas, y mucho menos en una noche así. Estaría loca si lo hiciera.

El enfado de Sasuke se tornó más cínico, menos violento. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa y sus ojos se clavaron en ella.

-Mayor locura es que te quedes aquí. Si esperas hasta mañana, será demasiado tarde.

Sakura le miró furiosa, negándose a permitirle que supiera lo acertadas que eran sus palabras.

-Me arriesgaré.

Sasuke la soltó, se volvió y puso cierta distancia entre los dos.

-Haz lo que quieras.

¿Qué demonios había creído poder conseguir siguiéndola hasta allí? ¿Que con la fuerza física conseguiría sacarle la verdad? Hacía unas horas, le había parecido una buena idea; además, sabía que ése era el motivo por el que Naruto le había revelado el paradero de Sakura:

.

**Flash Back**

.

-Se encuentra entre la espada y la pared, y se le está acabando el tiempo -le había dicho Naruto esa tarde-. Si queremos volver a ser amigos otra vez, uno de los dos va a tener que ayudarla a decidirse. Dadas las circunstancias, creo que deberías ser tú.

-¿Por qué yo y no tú?

-Porque el bala perdida eres tú, no yo -le respondió Naruto, avergonzándole con su acostumbrado candor.

.

**End Flash Back**

.

¡Y él tenía la desfachatez de calificar a Sakura de deshonesta!

Sasuke tomó la botella de coñac.

-¿Quieres otra copa de esto?

-¿Por qué no?

Sasuke sacó dos copas de un armario y acercó un sillón a la chimenea antes de sentarse. Guardaron silencio durante un rato, contentándose con beber coñac, pensar en privado y contemplar las llamas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Sasuke por fin.

Sakura se mordió los labios y terminó su copa de coñac antes de responder.

-Voy a casarme con Naruto dentro de dos semanas y media.

Sasuke sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en el pecho.

-Le quieres mucho, ¿eh?

-Sí. Nos llevamos muy bien.

-¿Le quieres tanto como me querías a mí?

-Es diferente -respondió ella-. Contigo, la relación era todo pasión y sufrimiento... Con Naruto hay ternura, y un equilibrio que calma el dolor.

-Hablas como si se tratase de un remedio para el dolor de cabeza.

-No exactamente. Más bien es una cura contra una indigestión producida por una comida demasiado...

-¿Fuerte? –Sasuke arqueó las cejas-. ¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres una dieta suave?

-Puede -contestó Sakura adoptando una expresión sufrida.

-¡Por Dios, Sakura! -estalló Sasuke-. ¡Antes había fuego en tus venas! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Sakura volvió la cabeza y no respondió. Sasuke extendió la mano, le levantó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Sakura?

Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo que quiero es un amor tranquilo, la clase de amor que contigo nunca encontraría. No tengo energía suficiente para estar discutiendo todo el tiempo.

-Sakura, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que con eso sólo conseguirás que los dos sean desgraciados? -murmuró él.

-No seremos desgraciados -respondió Sakura con voz temblorosa-. No permitiré que lo seamos. Conseguiré que seamos un matrimonio feliz.

Sasuke quería besar esa boca, pero no se atrevió porque sabía que no acabaría ahí.

Antes de que la tentación fuese irresistible, apartó la mano y dijo:

-¿Crees, en serio, que Naruto no se va a dar cuenta de que finges?

-Le haré tan feliz que jamás sospechará nada-dijo ella con una intensidad que lindaba en la desesperación-. Y su felicidad se me contagiará y, al cabo de un tiempo, ya no tendré que fingir porque será real. Tendremos hijos y así podré olvidar...

De repente, se interrumpió y se tapó la boca; pero Sasuke estaba demasiado ofuscado con la discusión para preguntarle por qué aquel gesto. Sin embargo, la idea de que Sakura concibiese un hijo que no fuese suyo era excesivo para él. Tomó la botella y se sirvió coñac suficiente para emborracharse.

-¡Sí, puedo imaginarlo perfectamente!

-¿Quieres decir que te marcharás y nos dejarás en paz?

Pero Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a ponérselo fácil.

-Si lo que quieres saber es si voy a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, la respuesta es no. No eres tú sola quien tiene obligaciones respecto a otra gente. Mi abuela pasó por un infierno cuando creyó que estaba muerto y voy a hacerle compañía un tiempo.

-¿Y el ejército? ¿No tienes que reincorporarte pronto?

-Sólo por un período breve; lo suficiente, para retirarme definitivamente -dijo él débilmente-. Me llevó un tiempo, pero me di cuenta de que tenías razón, Sakura. Ya he pasado la juventud y he dejado de ser un piloto de primera, hay que dar paso a las nuevas generaciones.

Los encantadores ojos de Sakura lo estudiaron.

-No te creo. Eres el mejor piloto de pruebas que ha habido nunca y es por eso por lo que, cuando tuvieron problemas, te llamaron a ti para que se los solucionaras. Y a ti te encanta el peligro.

-En ese caso, digamos que, durante los largos meses de mi convalecencia, me he dado cuenta de que quiero llegar a viejo. Enfrentarte a la muerte te da una nueva perspectiva, te hace valorar cosas que quizá antes no valorases.

-¿Y a qué te dedicarás?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, no quería decirle que, en su presente estado de ánimo, nada le atraía.

-Tengo pensadas varias cosas.

-¿En Piper Landing?

-Puede. ¿Te molesta?

-No debería molestarme -dijo ella con expresión de sufrimiento.

-Pero...

-Creo que sería mejor que no pudiéramos tropezarnos en cualquier momento.

-¿Mejor para quién, Sakura?

-Para todos. Sasuke, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

-No estoy haciendo nada, cerecito. Eres tú quien parece dispuesta a crearse problemas.

Sakura lanzó un suspiro y apretó aquellos dulces labios que Adam conocía tan bien.

-Ya veo que es imposible que te comportes como es debido.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué es lo que me pides, Sakura? Sufrí meses de agonía, pero conseguí sobrevivir aferrándome a la creencia de que, cuando volviese, los dos seríamos más adultos y más sabios, y que nuestras diferencias se solucionarían. Pero cuando vuelvo y demuestro que sigo vivo, resulta que me encuentro con que te habría hecho un favor permaneciendo muerto. Y tu madre y tu hermana también lo dejaron bastante claro. En ningún momento, a ninguno se le ha ocurrido preguntarme qué me pasó ni cómo conseguí sobrevivir cuando todo parecía indicar que no lo conseguiría. ¿Y acaso he hecho una escena? ¿Te he amenazado con vengarme? ¿Lo he hecho?

-No exactamente...

-La respuesta es no, claramente no. Por el contrario, teniendo en cuenta la situación, creo que he sido bastante razonable.

-¿Razonable, teniendo en cuenta la forma como me has besado esta mañana?

-Si quisiera crearte problemas, cerecito, no estaríamos aquí sentados discutiendo. Estaríamos desnudos y haciendo lo que siempre hemos hecho tan bien. Y en cuanto al beso de esta mañana, si la memoria no me falla, fuiste tú quien me pidió que te besara y quien no parecía dispuesta a interrumpirlo. Y ahora, sin embargo, tienes la desfachatez de acusarme a mí de ello.

-Esta conversación no nos está llevando a ninguna parte -dijo ella ruborizándose.

-Tienes razón. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a la cama.

-Yo dormiré en el sofá.

-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana.

-No si puedo evitarlo. Espero marcharme de aquí en cuanto amanezca -le informó Sakura.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes por volver a los brazos de tu novio?

-Sí, porque es donde debería estar. La pena es que no me haya dado cuenta antes. Podría haberme ahorrado la molestia de venir aquí, y la molestia de tener que vérmelas contigo.

.

* * *

.

**Y no me marcho sin antes dejar los agradecimientos a:**

**Candice Saint-Just y**

**Strikis**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**.**

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola...**

**no tengo nada que decir, solo que esperaba más reviews y **

**actualizo hoy porque no podré hacerlo la otra semana**

**grcias a las personitas que comentaron, de verdad que amo sus reviews**

**y no dejen de hacerlo.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

NOVIA DE UN SUEÑO

.

CAPITULO: 4

.

EL frío y unos gemidos ahogados le despertaron. Sin saber qué hacer, Sasuke vaciló indeciso; pero debió hacer algo de ruido porque ella levantó el rostro y le vio en lo alto de las escaleras. La luz de la chimenea iluminó las huellas de lágrimas en las mejillas de Sakura. Rápidamente, se pasó una mano para secarlas.

-Creí que estabas durmiendo -dijo ella.

-Estaba durmiendo.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que te he encontrado espiándome?

-No te estaba espiando. Ahí arriba hace mucho frío y eso es lo que me ha despertado, y he decidido bajar a beber algo que me caliente un poco.

-¡Sí, seguro! Y también has pensado que yo te serviría para calentarte, ¿verdad?

-No. He venido por eso -Sasuke indicó la botella de coñac que había en la mesa auxiliar, junto al sofá-. Y para tu información, no tengo por costumbre robarle las novias a mis amigos por la espalda.

El disparo de Sasuke fue certero. A pesar de la oscuridad, el enrojecimiento de las mejillas de Sakura era visible.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué me has seguido hasta aquí?

-Porque pensé que, viniendo, podría ayudarte a decidir lo que realmente quieres. ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Sakura se rodeó las piernas con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas, recordándole a Sasuke lo frágil que era; no sólo física, sino también espiritualmente. Era como si a Sakura se le hubiera apagado una luz interior.

-Porque estoy muy confusa y muy triste -confesó ella con los ojos clavados en la hoguera-. Y asustada.

Sasuke se acercó a la mesa auxiliar y tomó la botella de coñac.

-La Sakura que yo conocía no le tenía miedo a nada.

-He cambiado.

-Sí, has cambiado. Ya no hay en ti espíritu de lucha, Sakura. ¿Cómo ha sido?

-Me he hecho mayor.

-¿Así es como lo llamas?

El rosado cabello de Sakura brillaba con la luz de las llamas. Sasuke, sin poder contenerse, se inclinó hacia delante, tomó un mechón y las finas hebras se deslizaron entre sus dedos.

-A mí me parece que más que hacerte mayor te has rendido. Haces y dices lo que la gente espera que hagas y digas, pero no lo sientes y, aunque puedas engañar a los demás, a mí no me engañas. ¿Qué es lo que ha extinguido tu chispa, Sakura?

**«El sufrimiento»**, Sakura estuvo a punto de contestar.** «Te perdí a ti, a nuestro hijo... y entonces me convertí en un vegetal. Bien por fuera, vacía por dentro. Y ahora has vuelto, y me da miedo entregarte mi corazón porque tú también has cambiado. Hay una fatiga en ti que también es nueva. Y tú no estás dispuesto a ceder y yo no me atrevo a dar el gran paso sola».**

Pero decirle eso significaba ser más honesta de lo que podía permitirse; por lo tanto, se decidió por una medida de precaución.

-¿Qué harías si suspendiese mi boda con Naruto?

-Respetaría tu decisión.

Una profunda tristeza la invadió.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Qué querrías que hiciera?

-Bueno, ¿podrías...? ¿Podríamos...?

Con la botella en la mano, Sasuke la miró fijamente, y Sakura se sintió como si le estuviera desnudando el alma.

-¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar, Sakura? -preguntó él fríamente-. ¿Si podríamos empezar donde lo dejamos? ¿Si te pediría otra vez que te casaras conmigo?

Ella apartó la mirada y volvió los ojos al fuego.

-Yo... sólo quería saber si es lo que tú...

-No, no lo es -interrumpió Sasuke secamente-. Si crees que te voy a sacar del lío en el que te has metido, piénsalo dos veces. ¿Quieres suspender tu boda con Naruto? Estupendo, pero hazlo tú sola porque yo no voy a servirte de excusa.

-Gracias por confirmar mis sospechas -dijo ella, a pesar de la desolación que sentía-. En realidad, nunca quisiste casarte conmigo. Te llevó mucho tiempo proponerme el matrimonio y lo más seguro es que sintieras un gran alivio cuando yo te proporcioné la excusa que necesitabas. Y ahora, lo más probable es que estés feliz porque alguien esté ocupando tu lugar.

Esa ira que, en Sasuke, siempre parecía a flor de piel, se liberó de nuevo. Dejó la botella de coñac en la mesa dando un golpe, se agachó y tiró de Sakura hasta ponerla en pie. Luego, la acercó hacia sí.

-¡Mírame, bruja! -gritó él al tiempo que la obligaba a mirarle el muslo izquierdo lleno de cicatrices-. ¿Ves esto? ¿Y esto?

También le enseñó el hombro izquierdo, revelando más cicatrices; éstas, menos marcadas que las del muslo.

Sakura intentó soltarse, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió.

-¿Y qué me dices de esto? -Sasuke la obligó a poner la mano en la clavícula, que estaba ligeramente hundida-. Esto pasa cuando un hueso se rompe y no se suelda como es debido. Ya no está perfecto ni nunca lo estará.

**«Para mí, tú eres perfecto»**, pensó Sakura fascinada al sentir su piel con los dedos. Involuntariamente, le acarició el hombro. Era un cuerpo fuerte e invencible, como él entero.

Y ella era una cobarde.

Sasuke la observó y le aflojó la muñeca. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz ronca, no con ira.

-¿Cómo puedes creer que sea tan masoquista como para pasar por esto con el fin de evitar hacer honor a mi promesa, Sakura?

¿Qué podía responder ella a semejante pregunta? ¿Y qué respuesta podía dar cuando todo su ser se hundía en el placer de tocarle?

Como hipnotizada, comenzó a acariciarle los músculos del pecho. Se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

Se apoyó en él, se llenó de su aroma y de su textura: suave, fuerte, lleno de vida. Sintió su excitación sexual y eso le causó un delicioso placer.

-Sí -dijo Sasuke agarrándole ambas manos y apartándola de sí-. Sigues provocando el mismo efecto en mí, Sakura. ¿Satisfecha?

-No -susurró ella disolviéndose en un mar de deseo-. Quiero más.

-No voy a ser yo quien te lo dé. El anillo que llevas es de Naruto, no mío.

Los ojos de ella brillaron de pasión, y le rogó.

-Sasuke... por favor...

-No -respondió él implacable-. No voy a seguirte en esto. No puedes tener las dos cosas, Sakura. 0 quieres casarte con Naruto o no, pero es una elección que vas a tener que hacer tú sola. No voy a permitir que me utilices como excusa para romper tu compromiso.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando perpleja.

-¿Quieres que rompa mi compromiso, pero no estás dispuesto a que se te considere parte fundamental del hecho?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, sino con que tú tengas la suficiente confianza en ti misma para decidir lo que realmente quieres sin que haya garantía de que lo consigas.

El mensaje no podía ser más claro:** «no cuentes con que esté a tu lado si rompes tu compromiso con Naruto».**

¿Por qué le sorprendía? En realidad, Sasuke nunca la había apoyado. Sí, habían compartido pasión y deseo; pero, una vez que sus necesidades físicas quedaban satisfechas, Sasuke siempre volvía a su mundo y la dejaba a ella hundida en el suyo. Eso no era compartir sus vidas, al contrario de la relación que tenía con Naruto.

¿Por qué se sentía hundida cuando, en realidad, debía estarle agradecida por, al menos, haber sido honesto antes de volverla a dejar en ridículo? ¿Por qué le estaba permitiendo que rompiese las defensas que tanto le habían costado levantar para apartar de ella las cosas desagradables de la vida?

-Aquí tienes la botella de coñac -le dijo Sakura dándosela bruscamente-. Llévatela arriba y vuelve a la cama. Es tarde, estoy cansada y quiero salir mañana muy temprano.

-¿En serio piensas volver a la ciudad tan pronto?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿has decidido ya qué vas a hacer?

-Sí.

-¿Así, sin pensarlo más?

-No tengo necesidad de pensarlo más. Tienes razón. Soy la única que puede decidir y he decidido que quiero casarme con Naruto. Y estoy deseando volver para decirle que he sido una estúpida por dudarlo. Así que, será mejor que nos despidamos ya; no creo que te vea mañana.

.

* * *

.

Pero las cosas no salieron tal y como Sakura había planeado. Para empezar, Sasuke se despertó antes que ella a la mañana siguiente.

Sakura abrió los ojos cuando sintió una ráfaga de aire frío que entraba por la puerta del chalet.

-No es necesario que te des prisa por levantarte -le informó él sacudiéndose la nieve del pelo-. No vas a poder ir a ninguna parte.

-¿Por qué no?

-Echa un vistazo si no me crees. La nieve me llega hasta la cintura y sigue cayendo. Tanto si te gusta como si no, no te queda más remedio que estar conmigo hasta que el tiempo mejore.

No, a Sakura no le gustaba. Cuanto más tiempo pasara con él, más insegura estaría de su decisión.

-No te creo -dijo ella avanzando hacia la puerta envuelta en el edredón-. La tormenta de nieve no puede ser tan mala.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, vio un auténtico desastre. El camino estaba totalmente cubierto, la nieve también había escondido bajo su manto los escalones del porche y subía por las paredes de la casa. De los dos coches, sólo se veía el techo.

Sakura se volvió con expresión de pánico.

-¡Tienes que hacer algo!

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, con esa sonrisa tan sensual y tan suya.

-¿Como qué? ¿Ordenarle al sol que brille?

-Naruto va a estar muy preocupado.

-Naruto ya estaba preocupado desde que decidiste venir aquí.

-Razón de más para que se entere cuanto antes de que no tiene por qué estar preocupado. Ya te he tomado una decisión, Sasuke. Voy a casarme con él dentro de dos semanas tal y como lo teníamos planeado.

La expresión de Sasuke no mostró ningún cambio.

-Felicidades. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que estemos aquí atrapados hoy.

-No quiero estar aquí contigo -gritó ella.

-Yo tampoco encuentro la situación particularmente divertida, Sakura, pero con gritar no vas a solucionar nada. Si he aprendido algo este último año en el Ártico, es aceptar lo que no está en nuestras manos cambiar; así que... te sugiero que hagas lo mismo. Las máquinas quitanieves estarán aquí dentro de uno o dos días, y no nos falta un techo sobre nuestras cabezas.

-¿Y quedarme aquí encerrada contigo durante uno o dos días? -dijo ella casi con cierta histeria.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de no poder seguir con tu plan?

-No -respondió ella acaloradamente-. Lo que me da miedo es lo que piensen los demás.

-¡Sakura! -exclamó él sacudiendo la cabeza-. ¿Desde cuándo lo que la gente piense de ti es más importante que lo que tú sabes en lo más profundo de tu corazón?

-¡Desde que me convertí en el hazmerreír de todo el mundo! Nadie creyó que fuera yo quien rompió nuestro compromiso -¿cómo iban a saberlo cuando ella tenía todos los síntomas de una mujer abandonada?-. No se me han olvidado las sonrisas de compasión de la gente cuando me veían. Y no estoy dispuesta a que Naruto tenga que pasar por eso.

Sasuke se acercó a la chimenea y comenzó a reavivar el fuego.

-A Naruto le importa un comino lo que la gente piense o diga. Lo que sí le importa es lo que diga su mujer y cómo le mire, eso es lo que le importa. Podríamos estar aquí encerrados un mes entero, juntos día y noche y sin testigos, y a Naruto no le importaría en lo más mínimo si supiera que podía confiar en tu amor y tu lealtad hacia él.

Sasuke tomó un tronco y lo echó en el fuego con innecesaria fuerza.

-Si, por otro lado, tuviera motivos para sospechar que le estuvieras mintiendo o, peor aún, que te estuvieras mintiendo a ti misma, estaría preocupado aunque pasaras sólo una noche en un jardín de infancia.

-Siempre he sido completamente honesta con él.

Sasuke se volvió para mirarla.

-Hasta ahora. ¿0 vas a confesarle que, prácticamente, me rogaste anoche que te hiciera el amor? ¿0 que consideraste romper tu compromiso si yo me hacía cargo de ti?

Lo que preocupó terriblemente a Sakura no fue que Sasuke hubiera dicho la verdad, sino que iba a quedarse allí encerrada con él durante dos días más y podría ser víctima de su debilidad. Porque, por muy decidida que estaba a ser feliz con Naruto, su traicionero corazón anhelaba a Sasuke.

-Lo que Naruto y yo nos confesemos o dejemos de confesarnos no es asunto tuyo -dijo Sakura recogiendo su ropa y encaminándose hacia el cuarto de baño-. Voy a vestirme; así que, por favor, no entres hasta que no haya terminado.

**«No puedo enfrentarme a él otra vez»**, pensó Sakura mientras, temblorosa, se ponía los pantalones, el jersey y las botas de tacón.

El cuarto de baño se encontraba al final de un estrecho pasillo que daba al cuarto de estar. Al lado del baño, había una sauna a la que se podía entrar desde el interior del chalet o por una puerta exterior que conducía al jardín.

Sasuke, que estaba en la cocina preparando algo para comer, no podía oírla. Sakura aprovechó la ocasión para entrar en la sauna y salir afuera por la otra puerta. Abrazándose para protegerse del fío, se metió de lleno en la nieve y comenzó a luchar por abrirse paso hacia la cabaña de Neji Hyuga.

Casi desde el principio, se dio cuenta de que se había propuesto una tarea imposible.

Cuando se cayó, apenas fue capaz de ponerse en pie de nuevo. Pero la urgencia le hizo seguir adelante, no tenía alternativa. Prefería morir de frío antes que sufrir las burlas de Sasuke.

Había conseguido recorrer unos treinta metros cuando Sasuke la alcanzó. Tenía puestas unas botas de nieve.

-Sakura -dijo él enderezándola con suavidad antes de sacudirle la nieve del jersey-. Ya sé que eres una alocada, pero no tenías que hacer esto para demostrarlo.

-Déjame en paz -Sakura se echó a llorar-. No tengo ganas de ser la víctima de tus burlas.

-Me necesitas, cerecito. Lo que pasa es que todavía no estás dispuesta a admitirlo. ¿Adónde pensabas ir así?

-A casa de Neji -gritó ella-. Voy a llamar a Naruto por teléfono para que venga a sacarme de aquí; y, hasta que venga, me quedaré en casa de Neji, que no me va a estar molestando todo el tiempo... como tú.

-Es una buena idea, debería habérseme ocurrido. Iremos juntos.

-No quiero que vengas conmigo.

-Lo siento, porque te voy a acompañar. Y ahora, ven al chalet conmigo. No estás vestida para ir allí y no se puede andar sin botas de nieve.

-Deja de mangonearme, ahora no estás en el ejército.

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente.

-Y antes desayunaremos. Huevos, tostadas y un montón de miel para endulzarte un poco.

Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, Sakura tuvo que reconocer que Sasuke tenía razón. Lo último que había comido era la ensalada de espinacas del día anterior, y los huevos revueltos que Sasuke cocinó mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa olían maravillosamente.

Por suerte, había toda clase de ropa y calzado para la nieve.

-Dime cómo se pone uno estas botas de nieve -le dijo a Sasuke en el momento que terminaron de comer-, y vámonos.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes?

-Por supuesto. Tengo que hablar con Naruto cuanto antes.

-Intenta contener tu impaciencia. Aprender a andar con botas de nieve no es tan fácil.

¡Y no lo era! Y al final de tanto esfuerzo, Neji no estaba en casa; lo que a Sakura le costó bastante asimilar.

-No tiene sentido que trates de echar la puerta abajo -comentó Sasuke mientras ella continuaba golpeando la puerta-. No está en casa.

-Claro que sí -contestó Sakura golpeando con gran vigor-. ¿Adónde va a ir con este tiempo?

-Por ahí. Por eso no están los esquís de campo.

Sasuke empujó la puerta, ésta se abrió y entró en la cabaña. Sakura le siguió.

-¡No está aquí! -gritó ella.

-Lo siento, no soy mago. No puedo hacerle aparecer.

Sakura se dejó caer en el sillón más próximo, una mecedora de madera.

-Debe estar atrás, recogiendo más leña.

Sasuke, que parecía un detective de novela policiaca, puso las manos en la salamandra.

-Te equivocas otra vez. Aunque el fuego aún no se ha extinguido, en esa caja hay un montón de leña.

Sakura sintió ganas de gritar de frustración por la forma como Sasuke refutó cada sugerencia suya. ¿Acaso no se equivocaba nunca?

-Muy bien. Pues utilizaré su teléfono y le dejaré una nota para decirle que tenía que llamar urgentemente.

Sasuke descolgó el auricular, se quedó escuchando unos momentos y volvió a colgarlo.

-Tampoco vas a poder llamar por teléfono, la línea está cortada.

-¿Quieres decir que estamos apartados de la civilización? ¿Qué estoy aquí aislada contigo?

-Sí. Y si puedes olvidarte de tus problemas un segundo, te alegrarías de no encontrarte aquí aislada tú sola. Incluso, en tu pequeño y egoísta corazón, podrías encontrar espacio para preocuparte por lo que pueda haberle pasado a Neji.

-Es un hombre autosuficiente -le espetó ella-. No le queda más remedio viviendo tan aislado. Y está acostumbrado a estos inviernos.

-Exactamente. Por eso, sabe perfectamente que no debe dejar la estufa con tan poco combustible. Lo que significa que, esté donde esté, no tenía intención de pasar fuera de la casa tanto tiempo.

A pesar de sí misma, la preocupación de Sasuke se le contagió, obligando a Sakura a enfrentarse a lo que había tratado de evitar.

-No creerás que ha podido pasarle algo, ¿verdad?

-Apostaría cualquier cosa a que así es. Y ahora, hazme un favor, mira a ver si encuentras un par de mantas.

-¿Quieres que rebusque en los armarios? Ni lo sueñes. No hace tanto frío aquí.

A mitad de camino del porche, Sasuke se detuvo y lanzó a Sakura una mirada desdeñosa.

-Hazme un favor, Sakura, olvídate de tus problemas y ayúdame a recoger artículos de rescate... a menos que quieras echarte en tu conciencia la vida de otra persona. Toma mantas, el botiquín y cualquier cosa que pueda sernos útil. Y tenlo todo listo para cuando vuelva.

Sakura se levantó de la mecedora inmediatamente.

-¿Adónde vas? -preguntó con voz entrecortada, asustada de quedarse sola en medio de aquel mundo hostil.

-A buscar otro tipo de equipo de emergencia que estoy seguro un hombre como Neji tendrá en alguna parte.

-¿En serio crees que ha podido pasarle algo? -preguntó ella con voz débil.

-Sí -respondió Sasuke-. Y si no me equivoco, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Neji puede estar mal herido... o muerto.

.

* * *

.

**Un beso y un abrazote a las personitas que comentaron la historia, este cap va dedicado a ustedes, mil gracias:**

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**Strikis**_

_**Karla**_

.

**Gracias por leer**

**.**

**_Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Holaa...**

**sé que dije que tal vez no tendria tiempo esta semana de subir contii,**

**pero ya ven aqui estoy con doble contii y estoy exhausta,**

**gracias por los reviews, y espero que les guste el cap,**

**estoy algo decepcionada de esta historia, porque no ha tenido la acogida que pensé,pero aun asi**

**aqui estoy, y no dejare de actualizar, perdonen los errores**

**si los hay, no tengo para corregirlos y estoy muerta, esperemos **

**que alcance a subir el cap antes de dormirme...**

**es broma, asi que primero subire el cap**

**y luego me entrego al sueño con mi amado Sasuke,**

**este cap esta de mucho suspenso, me erizo los cabellos..**

**asi que ahora a lee y espero sus reviews.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

NOVIA DE UN SUEÑO

.

CAPITULO: 5

.

.

Les llevó media hora encontrar huellas del desaparecido Neji. Media hora de ímprobo esfuerzo para Sakura. Sin embargo, Sasuke avanzaba con infatigable decisión tirando del trineo, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada o una palabra de ánimo.

Sakura estaba casi a punto de dejarse caer cuando, de repente, a unos metros de ella, Sasuke se detuvo y, a juzgar por la rigidez de su cuerpo, Sakura se dio cuenta de que había encontrado algo.

-¿Qué es? -susurró ella uniéndose a él, justo al borde del precipicio que formaba una garganta.

Sasuke señaló un lugar al otro lado de la garganta.

-Mira ahí y dime qué ves.

Después de fijarse un rato en el punto que Sasuke le indicaba, por fin lo vio: dos tiras de madera clavadas en la nieve, con las puntas hacia arriba.

-Esquís. Eso es buena señal, ¿no?

Pero Sasuke, en opinión de Sakura, se había acercado al borde del precipicio.

-Y ahí es dónde la línea de teléfono se ha venido abajo -dijo él indicando un punto bajo al otro lado de la garganta.

-Sasuke -dijo ella en tono de ruego-, por favor. Apártate de ahí si no quieres acabar abajo.

-Tienes razón, eso no nos ayudaría en nada, ¿verdad? -Sasuke se apartó un metro-. ¿Conoces bien esta zona?

-No, en absoluto -respondió Sakura-. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Porque tenemos que cruzar la garganta. Tiene que haber algún puente o algo para cruzarla. Pensé que quizá tú lo supieras.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

-No.

-En ese caso, tendremos que seguir las huellas de Neji. Tú ve por la derecha, yo tomaré este camino. Grita si encuentras algo.

Que hubiera encontrado los esquís y el lugar donde la línea de teléfono se había caído, no le sorprendía; la observación era parte de su entrenamiento como piloto. Sin embargo, ese otro aspecto de su personalidad que implicaba negarse a rendirse ante los elementos le parecía completamente nuevo.

-¡Estás loco! -gritó ella contra el viento-. Con esta nevada pronto nuestras huellas también habrán quedado borradas. Es inútil buscar a Neji.

-En ese caso, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Qué le abandonemos en la montaña?

-No. Lo que pasa es que no veo sentido a que arriesguemos nuestras vidas por buscar a alguien que puede que ni siquiera necesite nuestra ayuda. Naruto ya debe haber oído el informe meteorológico y, como no ha tenido noticias mías, se habrá dado cuenta de que algo pasa. Avisará a los equipos de rescate y enviarán un grupo. Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es volver al chalet, donde estaremos seguros y calientes, a esperar a que venga un equipo de rescate, que son profesionales y sabrán cómo buscar a Neji.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada más fría que el hielo.

-Si todo el mundo pensase como tú, Sakura, yo ahora estaría muerto y tú dedicada a discutir asuntos realmente importantes como, por ejemplo, si los invitados a tu boda deben echar arroz o confeti. La vida es terrible a veces, ¿verdad?

-Cuando tú estás presente, sí lo es -le espetó ella, furiosa porque Sasuke hubiera puesto al descubierto sus debilidades-. Pero si estás decidido a seguir el rastro de Neji, supongo que no me queda más remedio que acatar tu decisión y seguirte a ti.

-Exactamente, no te queda más remedio. Y ahora deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a buscar algún rastro. No olvides que las marcas de los esquís habrán desaparecido en las zonas abiertas, pero no por debajo de los árboles o arbustos.

Sasuke tenía razón. Sakura encontró huellas de esquís casi inmediatamente de ponerse a buscar, entre árboles.

Las huellas de los esquís les condujeron a una elevada meseta, a poco menos de un kilómetro del lugar donde habían visto los esquís. Allí, la garganta se estrechaba y, en el estrechamiento, había un pino caído que hacía de puente.

-¡Ya lo tenemos! -exclamó Sasuke con satisfacción al tiempo que se agachaba y comenzaba a desatarse las botas de nieve-. Quítatelas tú también, Sakura. Aquí tenemos nuestro puente, pero no podemos cruzarlo con las botas puestas.

A Sakura estuvo a punto de parársele el corazón.

-¡Sasuke! ¿En serio crees que ese pino tan fino puede sujetar tu peso?

-Por supuesto. Es más, espero que tú me sigas.

-No puedo -respondió ella con un susurro de terror-. Sabes perfectamente que me da miedo la altura.

-En ese caso, no mires hacia abajo.

¡Qué duro se había vuelto Sasuke, qué cruel!

-¡Por favor, Sasuke, no me obligues a hacer esto!

Sasuke suspiró con expresión distante.

-Aunque sólo sea por una vez en tu vida, ¿no puedes olvidarte de tus propios miedos y preocupaciones? Neji ha desaparecido en medio de una tormenta de nieve, hemos encontrado sus esquís al otro lado de este cañón. Y, te guste o no, no voy a poner mis esperanzas en que, milagrosamente, aparezca un helicóptero con equipo de rescate y lo salve. Eso no se va a dar, Sakura. La única salvación de Neji somos tú y yo, y la única forma de salvarle es cruzando al otro lado para buscarle. Así que deja de gimotear, quítate las botas y cuélgatelas del hombro.

Sasuke la obligó por medio de avergonzarla. Mientras ella se desataba las botas, Sasuke sacó dos cuerdas del trineo y se las colgó del hombro. Por fin, Sakura estaba preparada y él le tendió una mano.

-Vamos, sujétate a mí.

-¡Sasuke, estoy asustada!

-Lo sé, cerecito, lo sé -respondió Sasuke con voz suave-. Iremos despacio, ¿de acuerdo? Muy bien... así... echa uno hacia delante... y mírame a mí.

Sakura lo intentó. Aferrándose a la mano de él, puso un pie delante del otro. Pero cometió la equivocación de mirar hacia abajo.

-¡Mírame mí!

La desesperación le hizo obedecerle.

-Así, muy bien... Ahora, otro paso... Estupendo, sigue así... Bien...

Tras esas palabras de ánimo, Sakura le siguió centímetro a centímetro mientras él continuaba hablándole en tono tranquilizante.

-Despacio, cielo, despacio... bien, muy bien... Vamos, sólo nos quedan un par de metros más... ¿Lo ves? Lo hemos conseguido.

A Sakura le temblaba todo el cuerpo y fue a dejarse caer de puro alivio.

Pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

-No, de eso nada -le murmuró acariciándole el rostro con su aliento-. Tenemos que continuar. Vamos, Sakura, ponte las botas otra vez y en marcha.

Desde el otro lado de la garganta, volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta el lugar donde estaban los esquís. Allí, Sasuke volvió a quitarse las botas de nieve y se inclinó sobre el precipicio, lo que a Sakura le pareció un desafío a la fuerza de la gravedad.

Por fin, Sasuke exclamó:

-¡Oh, por Dios!

Después, regresó hasta donde Sakura se encontraba.

-Está ahí abajo. Ha debido escurrirse y caerse. Está en una especie de alero que hay en la pared del precipicio.

-¿Está...? -Sakura no pudo acabar la pregunta.

-Está inmóvil y, a juzgar por la forma como tiene una de las piernas, bajo el cuerpo, creo que debe habérsela roto. Es una lástima que no hayamos podido cruzar el puente con el trineo. De esa forma, me resultaría más fácil subirle.

Mientras hablaba, Sasuke había estado ocupado arreglando las cuerdas y atándolas al árbol más próximo. Una vez hecho eso, se ató el otro extremo de una de ellas a la cintura y la otra se la sujetó a la cintura.

Sakura le observó con creciente incredulidad, negándose a creer lo que venía a continuación.

-Voy a bajar ahí y voy a atar a Neji con una de las cuerdas -declaró Sasuke-; después, subiré y, entre los dos, lo subiremos... porque no puedo subirle yo solo.

-¿Que vas a bajar ahí? No puedes hacerlo, Sasuke. Te vas a matar.

Los ojos de él brillaron de ironía.

-Bueno, eso resolvería algunos de tus problemas, ¿no te parece?

-¡No bromees con esto!

-¿Quién está bromeando? Deséame suerte, cerecito. Esta no es precisamente mi especialidad.

-¡Sasuke...!

El miedo la ahogó y no pudo continuar.

Sasuke se acercó al borde del precipicio, su clara figura perdiéndose con la blanca nieve. Sakura se lo quedó mirando con terror, un terror que la mantuvo inmóvil.

Sasuke se volvió, alzó los dedos haciendo la señal de victoria, algo que solía hacer siempre que iba en una misión de vuelo y entonces, de repente, como si se hubiera caído del borde de la tierra, desapareció. Su vida entera dependía de la cuerda que lo ataba al árbol.

Lanzando un grito, Sakura se acercó al precipicio, olvidándose de sus miedos. Tenía que saber si seguía vivo, tenía que verlo. Por fin, se encontró mirando abajo.

Sintió una náusea y, abajo, oyó el sonido del agua del río que recorría la garganta... a lo lejos.

Entonces vio a Sasuke, a mitad de camino del infierno. En ese momento, admitió lo que, en secreto, sabía desde el momento en que Sasuke reapareció en su vida: no había barreras lo suficientemente altas ni defensas lo suficientemente fuertes para protegerla de Sasuke Uchiha.

Temblando, Sakura se atrevió a mirar otra vez. Y lo vio continuar en su camino descendente como alguien dispuesto a desafiar a Dios si no quedaba más remedio. Y, como un milagro, terminó de cubrir la distancia que lo separaba del saliente donde estaba Neji.

Allí, Sasuke tomó la cuerda que no le sujetaba a él y se colocó junto al cuerpo inerte de Neji.

Con el corazón encogido y conteniendo la respiración, Sakura continuó observando... y rezando porque no perdiese la vida.

De repente, una de las cuerdas atadas al árbol se tensó y Sakura volvió a oír las botas golpeando la roca una vez más; esta vez, el ruido se aproximaba.

Preocupada por él y olvidándose de sus miedos, Sakura, ahora que casi podía tocarle, agachada en el suelo, extendió una mano hacia él.

-Dame la mano.

-Atrás -jadeó él con respiración entrecortada-. ¡Apártate del borde antes de que consigas que nos matemos los dos! Y recoge la cuerda que sobra... átala a un árbol o a lo que sea.

Sakura salió corriendo a cumplir sus órdenes. Estaba tan ocupada en asegurarse la seguridad de Sasuke que no se dio cuenta de que éste, por fin, consiguió salir a la superficie y prácticamente estaba a su lado.

Sakura abrió la boca para hablar, con la intención de decirle lo contenta que estaba de que hubiera vuelto sano y salvo. Sin embargo, las palabras se convirtieron en un mar de lágrimas y sollozos.

-Eh, cerecito, ya casi hemos acabado.

Ciegamente, Sakura le tomó los dedos y se los llevó a los labios. De repente, se dio cuenta de que sangraba.

-Tus manos...

-No es nada, Sakura, sólo unos arañazos. Vamos, deja de llorar.

-No puedo -sollozó ella-. ¡Y me pongo horrible cuando lloro!

-¡No seas tonta! No podrías ponerte horrible aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

-Lo que me preocupa en estos momentos es tu vida, no la mía -gimió Sakura-. ¿Dónde están tus guantes?

-Me los quité para atar a Neji y me los he dejado olvidados. Es una pena que a Neji no le sirvan de nada.

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Quieres decir que está...?

-No, no está muerto; pero tenía razón respecto a la pierna, se la ha roto. También sufre algo de congelación, pero no demasiada porque va muy bien abrigado. Y ahora, vamos, tenemos que subirle a toda prisa.

-Será mejor no perder tiempo llevándole a su cabaña -decidió Sasuke después de cruzar el puente y de colocar a Neji en el trineo-. Esta mañana, su estufa estaba casi apagada y debe hacer mucho frío allí.

.

* * *

.

Pero el chalet de la familia Uzumaki estaba caliente y acogedor, aunque en la chimenea sólo quedaba rescoldo. Pero Sasuke, rápidamente, reavivó el fuego con unos leños mientras Sakura tomaba unos edredones y un par de botellas de agua caliente.

-Estupendo -dijo Sasuke cuando vio las botellas-. Llénalas mientras yo le quito el anorak y los pantalones, y le examino la pierna.

Y a Neji, que hacía poco había recuperado el conocimiento, le dijo:

-Vas a tener que conformarte con unos primeros auxilios bastante primitivos, amigo... y te va a doler mucho.

Sasuke no había exagerado a juzgar por los gritos que dio Neji.

-Toma, Neji -le dijo Sakura mientras le ofrecía una taza con coñac-, esto te ayudará.

-No has sabido elegir tu carrera -le dijo Sasuke a Sakura-, habrías sido una maravillosa enfermera.

**«Y tú habrías sido un maravilloso médico y todo habría sido mucho más fácil entre los dos»**, pensó Sakura.

Por fin, acabaron de darle a Neji toda la asistencia que pudieron. Después, se ducharon, se pusieron ropa seca y, cuando terminaron, eran las cinco de la tarde. De repente, ya no tenían en qué ocuparse, no había nada que mitigara la vibrante tensión entre ambos.

-Menos mal que no esperamos a que llegara el equipo de rescate -comentó Sasuke mirando en dirección a la ventana-. No van a poder llegar hoy y, si sigue así el tiempo, tampoco mañana. Debe haber unos treinta centímetros más de nieve desde esta mañana.

Sakura no dijo nada. La mañana era un distante recuerdo en un día que parecía haber durado semanas. Ella había hecho cosas que ni en sueños habría podido imaginar. Había visto a Sasuke salvar la vida de un hombre y él le había ayudado a ella a superar sus miedos. En ese caso, ¿por qué le resultaba tan difícil hablar ahora con él?

-Ha sido una suerte que se tratase sólo de una fractura sencilla -al contrario que ella, Sasuke parecía decidido a romper el silencio-. Espero que el hueso suelde bien.

Sakura asintió, pero Sasuke no lo notó porque no la miraba. Continuaba con los ojos fijos en la ventana.

Por su parte, Sakura se deleitó contemplando su alta y esbelta elegancia, sus estrechas caderas, el negro cabello que se le rizaba en la nuca... y se preguntó si había sido tan tonta para pensar que podría ignorar el atractivo de aquel hombre.

-¿Queda algo de la sopa que le has hecho a Neji? -de repente, Sasuke la sorprendió contemplándole-. No sé tú, pero yo estoy muerto de hambre.

Sakura se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de contestar.

-Es sólo consomé de lata, no llena mucho. Pero podría freír un par de filetes y preparar una ensalada.

-Mmmm, estupendo. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No. No, gracias, puedo arreglármelas sola.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-En ese caso, voy a ver si encuentro el vino. Estoy seguro que Naruto tiene una buena reserva de botellas por alguna parte.

Naruto. Hacía horas que Sakura no pensaba en él. Lo peor era que, al tratar de recordarlo, su rostro se le presentaba borroso.

-Esto nos servirá -dijo Sasuke mientras ponía una botella de Burdeos en la mesa.

Al parecer, a Sasuke no le afectaba tanto la presencia de ella como a Sakura la de él.

-¿Te apetece beber un vaso de vino mientras cocinas?

-No, esperaré a la cena -contestó ella.

-Como quieras. ¿Te apetece algo de música?

-¿No le molestará a Neji?

-No lo creo. Con todo el coñac que le has dado, no creo que se despierte hasta pasado mañana. ¿Qué música te apetece oír?

**«Cualquier cosa que no sea esa voz tuya tan sensual»**, pensó Sakura.

-Lo que sea... Louis Armstrong.

-Estupendo.

Al cabo de unos momentos, la inconfundible voz de Armstrong llenó el espacio.

**«Mala elección»**, pensó Sakura mientras partía tomates y escuchaba las letras de canciones como Stormy Weather, Kiss of Fire, Dream A Linde Dream Of Me.

-¿Cómo quieres el filete, Sasuke?

-Sabes perfectamente cómo me gusta la carne, Sakura. No hagas como si se te hubiera olvidado.

-Poco hecha -dijo ella refunfuñando. Sasuke sonrió.

-Eso es.

-En ese caso, será mejor que te vayas sentando a la mesa -le espetó ella.

Cuando ambos se sentaron, Sasuke alzó su copa de vino.

-¿Por qué brindamos?

-¿Qué te parece... por haber sobrevivido este día?

-Este no es el día que a mí me preocupa -contestó Sasuke capturándola con la mirada.

A Sakura, lo que en realidad le preocupaba era la noche. La interminable noche que le esperaba... Y el hecho de que el hombre con una pierna rota ocupaba una de las dos únicas camas del chalet.

.

* * *

.

**y antes de irme a dormir dejo los agradecimientos:**

_**Msdupree22**_

_**Strikis**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

**Gracias de todo corazon**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

.

.

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Holaa :D..**

**Siento la demora, fiuu pero he estado sumamente ocupada**

**ahora tengo un suspiro y que mejor que actualizar...**

**en fin, gracias por los reviews, me gustaron mucho y digamos que me han **

**motivado para seguir, de verdad muchas gracias...**

**espero que este cap les guste, ya van a ver que Sakura y Sasuke**

**van a romper un poco el hielo que los rodea...**

**don't worry...**

**.**

* * *

.

NOVIA DE UN SUEÑO

.

CAPITULO: 6

.

.

Al principio, no supo qué la había despertado. Se quedó quieta en su mitad de la cama, sorprendida al descubrir que había conseguido dormirse. Inmediatamente, esperó, escuchó...

Nada. Incluso el viento había cesado.

Por fin, lo oyó otra vez: murmullos inteligibles que se tornaron en un constante gemido. Era la clase de gemido propio de alguien sufriendo un dolor, pero se oía demasiado cerca para que se tratase de Neji.

.

**Flash Back**

.

-Podemos construir una barrera entre los dos con almohadas, si eso te hace sentirte más segura -le había dicho Sasuke como respuesta a su histérica reacción a la idea de compartir la cama del altico con él.

-No será necesario, siempre que respetemos nuestros respectivos espacios -le contestó ella.

Más tarde, mientras Sasuke se despojaba de toda su ropa hasta quedarse con unos breves boxers, Sakura no pudo evitar que su mirada se pasease por las cicatrices de la rodilla izquierda y el interior del muslo de Sasuke.

Malinterpretando la mirada, Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

-Tu virtud jamás ha corrido menos peligro conmigo -dijo él bostezando-. Estoy reventado del agotamiento que tengo.

Y, para demostrarlo, se tumbó en su mitad de la cama y se quedó dormido casi al instante.

.

**End Flash Back**

.

Habían transcurrido unas horas de eso. Ahora, con suma precaución, se volvió en la cama hasta quedar tumbada boca arriba, preparada para emitir sus protestas si a Sasuke se le ocurría...

-Ayyyy... no puedo volver... Firefly... no tengo tiempo...

Sus ojos acabaron de acostumbrarse a ver en la oscuridad y Sakura alzó la cabeza. Desde su lado de la cama, Sasuke respiraba entrecortadamente y lanzó unos suspiros que a Sakura le rasgaron el corazón.

De repente, Sasuke se agarró la pierna con cicatrices y se la aproximó a su cuerpo.

-¡No me toques!

Después, farfulló algo en un idioma incomprensible.

-¿Sasuke? -Sakura extendió la mano y se la puso en el hombro; al momento, se dio cuenta de que la piel de Sasuke ardía.

-Firefly, Firefly, aquí Red Dog. ¿Me oyes, Firefly?

Fascinada y horrorizada simultáneamente, Sakura se incorporó en la cama y se inclinó sobre él. -Sasuke -susurró ella-, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Hace un frío de muerte -continuó Sasuke en tono de conversación.

-Sasuke, estás soñando. Despierta, Sasuke.

-Firefly, estoy perdiendo el control... ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Sasuke dio una patada al edredón. Volvió a suspirar y a gemir y, a la luz de la luna, Sakura vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sakura... -murmuró atormentadamente-. Sakura, por favor... espera...

Aquello era más de lo que Sakura podía soportar. Sintiendo el dolor de Sasuke, le rodeó con un brazo.

-Ssss, tranquilo. Estoy aquí.

Sasuke estaba tan acostumbrado a aquella pesadilla que había dejado de traumatizarle, siempre y cuando no se resistiese a ella ni intentase alterar su curso; al final, todo pasaba y se sentía liberado.

Pero esta vez fue diferente. Al final, en vez de un impacto estremecedor, había flores que le invadían los sentidos con su fragancia y un viento que le acariciaba la mejilla. Y Sasuke se entregó completamente a la dulce calidez que sentía y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Sasuke...?

La voz que creyó no volvería a oír nunca le envolvió, acercándole al paraíso. Era exactamente como había deseado siempre que acabara aquella pesadilla.

Sakura le rodeaba, cálida y viva. Estaban solos los dos, viajando a través del espacio y del tiempo, reunidos de nuevo.

**«Todavía estoy soñando»** , se dijo Sasuke a sí mismo.

Pero, al buscar en medio de la noche, la encontró. Acarició sus suaves curvas, se dio media vuelta hasta quedar tumbado de costado y la estrechó contra sí, aplastándole los senos contra su pecho, entrelazando las piernas con las de ella.

Pronto, la ardiente pasión que se apoderó de él acabó por despertarlo y comenzó a acariciarle todo el cuerpo: las caderas, la cintura, la espalda... Volvió a sus pechos, los tomó en sus manos y los sintió florecer.

Quería saborear el momento sin pensar en el mañana hasta que la realidad le golpease de nuevo. Pero Sakura se incorporó para recibirle con voz caliente y dulce.

Sasuke fue incapaz de contenerse. Le subió el camisón hasta que nada se interpuso entre los dos y, embriagado de su fragancia, la colocó encima de sí.

Volvía a tener a la Sakura de siempre, una mujer apasionada que bajó la cabeza y susurró su nombre. Las caricias de ella le dijeron lo que quería saber, le condujeron al destino que creyó que jamás volvería a alcanzar en un ritual silencioso que no precisaba de palabras.

Hizo un movimiento para penetrarla y encontró su temblorosa aceptación. Empujó hacia adentro una vez más y se internó profundamente en su húmeda calidez.

Con la misma pasión y familiaridad de siempre, perdieron la consciencia de lo que les rodeaba y se entregaron al primitivo ritmo que él impuso, poseído por el éxtasis del momento.

.

* * *

.

Amaneció con una cristalina brillantez que dejó al descubierto el engaño de la noche anterior, mostrando claramente lo que había sido: una disculpa para satisfacer su mutuo deseo sexual a costa de otra persona, a costa de Naruto. Naruto, el hombre que, por mucho que le provocasen, jamás traicionaría a Sakura como ella le había traicionado a él.

Incapaz de enfrentarse a Sasuke que, sentado a la mesa del desayuno, la miró con expresión candorosa, Sakura se puso una chaqueta y salió al porche. Casi inmediatamente, él se reunió con ella en la barandilla. Los dos se quedaron con los ojos fijos en el camino como si pudieran conjurar la forma de escapar el uno del otro.

Por fin, fue Sasuke quien rompió el silencio.

-Sakura, respecto a lo de anoche, no era mi intención...

-Lo sé. Tampoco era mi intención.

-No hemos utilizado anticonceptivos -dijo él tras aclararse la garganta-. ¿Cabe la posibilidad de...?

-No -contestó ella.

Sakura no podía responder afirmativamente, aunque el momento no podía haber sido más peligroso y, al final, podía resultar que sí tenían motivos para preocuparse.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Lo estoy, fui al médico y... Bueno, Naruto y yo hemos decidido hace tiempo ocuparnos de... eso.

Con un movimiento brusco, Sasuke se apartó de ella un par de pasos.

-Esta conversación es absurda. Ya no sabemos cómo hablar. Cuando lo hacemos, no nos entendemos.

-Es verdad -respondió ella, que no podía soportar el distanciamiento que había entre los dos y que deseaba poder culparle a él.

Pero lo cierto era que no podía culpar a Sasuke de lo que había ocurrido. Ella podía haberle detenido, no tenía más que habérselo dicho. Por muchos defectos que tuviera, Sasuke jamás forzaría a una mujer en contra de su voluntad.

Había sucumbido a su atractivo, a su sonrisa... Sasuke le había derribado sus defensas, dejándola a merced de su pasión. Y ahora tendría que vivir durante el resto de sus días con el sentimiento de culpa por lo que había hecho.

Sasuke volvió a su lado.

-El sentimiento de culpa siempre me ha parecido un desperdicio de energía, pero eso no significa que no me arrepienta o que me pesen cosas que he hecho o situaciones en las que he cooperado para que se dieran.

-No quiero tu arrepentimiento ni tu pesar -contestó ella-. No quiero nada de ti.

-El problema es que no podemos volver atrás, no es negociable. Sólo podemos elegir el camino por el que queramos avanzar.

-Y yo ya he elegido -mintió ella porque, en realidad, no había elegido, no había tenido alternativa-. He hecho mi cama y ya estoy preparada para tumbarme en ella.

-Una metáfora muy poco oportuna dadas las circunstancias, Sakura -dijo él en tono burlón-. ¿Debo entender que sigues dispuesta a casarte con Naruto sin que él se entere del pequeño lapsus de anoche?

-¿Y de qué serviría decírselo? Lo único que conseguiría con ello sería herirle. Al fin y al cabo, no ha sido... Lo que pasó anoche...

-¿Cuando hicimos el amor?

-¿El amor? -ella le miró inquisitivamente.

-De acuerdo, cuando estuvimos juntos. ¿Te suena mejor así?

-Es exactamente lo que hicimos, tener sexo. Me cuesta creer que haya pasado.

-Pues sí, ha pasado -le aseguró Sasuke-. Pero si quieres hacer como que no ha pasado, es asunto tuyo. Verás, te lo voy a poner fácil: una vez que volvamos a la ciudad, resolveré unos asuntos que tengo pendientes y luego desapareceré.

Si Sasuke le hubiera arrancado el corazón y se lo hubiera aplastado, no le habría dolido tanto. Y su rostro debió reflejar el dolor porque, tras un momento, Sasuke añadió:

-No me gusta pensar que soy un hombre que hace daño a la gente, Sakura; sin embargo, parece que tengo la costumbre de hacértelo a ti. Esta vez, cuando me vaya, será para siempre.

Y ella sufriría durante el resto de su vida, pensó Sakura.

-¿Adónde vas a ir?

-¿Qué más te da?

**«No soporto la idea de no saber dónde estás... con quién estás».**

-¿Y tu abuela? ¿No te echará de menos?

-Puede que no me eche de menos tanto como a mí me gustaría. Nadie es indispensable. Cuando creyó que había muerto, compensó mi ausencia con sus amistades, con sus obras de caridad... Como tú hiciste con Naruto -Sasuke flexionó los hombros y apartó la mirada de ella-. Además, podrá reunirse conmigo en el sitio donde esté. Piper Landing no es el centro del universo.

A Sakura se le escapó de los labios un pregunta que no tenía derecho a hacer:

-¿Crees que... te casarás?

La respuesta de él la dejó destrozada.

-Claro. Incluso puede que me dé por hacerme bailarín de ballet.

La burlona contestación de él mostró con más brutalidad aún lo que habían compartido la noche anterior: gratificación sexual, pura y simplemente. El matrimonio no era algo que Sasuke se tomara en serio.

La pregunta que Sakura hizo a continuación era propia de una masoquista.

-¿Este tiempo que has estado solo... ha habido alguien especial...?

Sasuke le dedicó una fría e intensa mirada.

-No tienes derecho a preguntarme eso, ¿no te parece?

Sakura se ruborizó.

-Tienes razón, no es asunto mío.

Pero eso no impidió que su mente comenzase a hacerse preguntas:

¿Quién le cuidó todo ese tiempo? ¿Quién le limpió el sudor de la frente y le tomó la mano cuando el dolor era insoportable? ¿Quién le bañaba y le consolaba durante los largos meses de recuperación?

Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta del chalet y la abrió.

-Supongo que hoy conseguirán despejar las carreteras y podremos salir de aquí. Voy a preguntarle a Neji qué quiere que haga en su casa, antes de que nos vayamos, para tenerlo todo preparado para cuando salga del hospital. Incluso un hombre tan autosuficiente como él va a tener problemas con una pierna escayolada.

Eran las doce del mediodía cuando Sakura oyó acercarse por el camino una máquina quitanieves. Media hora después, Naruto llegó en su Jeep.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte -dijo él con toda la sinceridad de su amor mientras subía corriendo las escaleras del porche-. Te he echado mucho de menos.

Sakura se arrojó a sus brazos y ocultó el rostro en su hombro, con el corazón encogido por la enormidad de lo que le había hecho.

-Naruto, tengo que decirte algo...

Naruto le alzó la barbilla y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Estás bien y he venido para llevarte a casa, si es que estás lista para ir. No necesito saber nada más.

Entonces, Sakura se dio cuenta de que no podía herirle confesándole su infidelidad, a menos que él se lo preguntase, cosa que Naruto jamás haría.

-Creí que no ibas a llegar nunca -dijo ella con lágrimas en la garganta-. Yo también te he echado mucho de menos.

-¿En serio?

-Más de lo que puedes imaginarte.

-¿Y estás lista para volver conmigo?

-¡Sí! -gritó ella casi con desesperación-. Lo antes posible. Nunca debería haber venido aquí.

-Tu familia se alegrará mucho. Tu madre...

-¡Mi madre debe estar al borde de la histeria!

Naruto se echó a reír.

-Casi. Debe haberme llamado unas veinte veces durante estos dos días -Naruto arqueó las cejas con gesto interrogante-. Le he dicho que no tenía que preocuparse por nada. ¿He hecho bien?

-Sí, has hecho bien.

-¿Podrías sonreír un poco al hablar? -preguntó Naruto acariciándole la mejilla-. Me encanta tu sonrisa.

A Sakura le pareció que el corazón iba a rompérsele en mil pedazos.

-Oh, Naruto... eres mucho más de lo que me merezco. ¿Cómo habría podido sobrevivir este año sin ti?

-¿Qué más da? -Naruto se aclaró la garganta-. ¿Cuándo quieres que nos pongamos en marcha?

-Tan pronto como terminemos de hacernos cargo del herido.

-¿Herido?

-Sí. Neji se ha roto una pierna mientras buscaba la avería en la línea de teléfono.

La expresión de Naruto se relajó inmediatamente.

-Ah, eso era lo que ibas a decirme, ¿verdad? -dijo Naruto mientras la seguía al interior de la cabaña, donde Neji estaba tumbado en el sofá con la pierna en alto-. Confieso que me preocupé un poco cuando no conseguí ponerme en contacto contigo por teléfono, pero no se me ocurrió pensar que hubiera habido un accidente. Ha sido una suerte que Sasuke estuviera aquí. A propósito, ¿dónde está?

-En mi casa -contestó Neji-. Sasuke sabe que no se puede dejar una casa sola en invierno en las montañas.

El alivio que vio en la expresión de Naruto avergonzó a Sakura.

-Neji tiene que ir al hospital para que le escayolen la pierna -explicó ella rápidamente-. ¿Puedes llevarle tú?

-Sí, claro -con esa falta de egoísmo tan propia de él, Naruto se hizo cargo de la situación-. Hay sitio en el Jeep para que vayas tumbado, Neji, y también es una suerte que el hospital de Fiddler's Run esté abierto, porque hay una buena tirada hasta Piper Landing. ¿Vienes con nosotros, Sakura?

-No. Voy a quedarme a recoger todo y a limpiar un poco la casa; así, cuando vuelvas, nos marcharemos enseguida.

-Sí, buena idea -dijo Naruto-. Han despejado las carreteras y han echado sal, pero se espera hielo en el momento en que el sol se ponga. Así que, mejor será que salgamos de aquí lo antes posible.

-Sí, lo antes posible.

Sakura quería olvidarse de esos dos últimos días de su vida. No quería ningún recuerdo ni permanecer en el lugar del delito. Jamás volvería a ese chalet.

Todo parecía conspirar contra Sakura para mantenerla presa en aquel lugar. Primero, a Naruto le estaba llevando mucho más tiempo del que ella había imaginado volver del hospital; segundo, cuando ya tenía las maletas preparadas y fue a llevarlas al maletero del coche, se dio cuenta de que, aunque las carreteras estaban ya despejadas, su coche seguía enterrado en la nieve.

Le llevaría media hora quitarle la nieve, y esperar a que Naruto llegase para que él lo hiciera sólo serviría para prolongar el retraso, además de aumentar la posibilidad de que Sasuke apareciese allí antes de que les hubiera dado tiempo a marcharse.

La pala que encontró era grande; evidentemente, diseñada para la fuerza de un hombre. La cólera que se despertó en ella ante tantos obstáculos fue lo que le dio energía para realizar la tarea.

-Ya que estás en ello, ¿te importaría desenterrar mi coche también?

No había oído a Sasuke, que regresaba de casa de Neji. Sobresaltada, se dio media vuelta con la pala al hombro, y no le dio en la cabeza con ella casi de milagro.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto?

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente.

-Hace exactamente once segundos.

Sakura olió repentinamente a alcohol y arrugó la nariz.

-¡Has estado bebiendo! Apestas a alcohol.

-Y tú estás protestando como una esposa enfadada. Pero yo no soy tu marido ni tampoco estoy tan borracho como me gustaría estar. El alcohol no es una de mis debilidades.

-¿Por qué no te habrás quedado en casa de Neji otra hora?

Sasuke silbó de furia.

-Dios, Sakura, pareces igual de contenta de verme que cuando, milagrosamente, volví de la tumba. Me hace preguntarme por qué te molestaste en tener una relación conmigo. ¿Es posible que sea ésta la única forma que tienes de demostrarle tu amor a un hombre?

-Lo que siento por ti no es amor -mintió ella miserablemente-. A partir de este día, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta inmediatamente.

-En ese caso, deja que te ayude o, a la marcha que vas, estarás aquí hasta la semana que viene.

A Sakura le enfureció ver la rapidez y facilidad con que Sasuke utilizaba la pala, y también lo increíblemente guapo que era. Era descorazonador darse cuenta de que, sólo con mirarle, su cuerpo entero se derretía.

Estaba a punto de gritar de frustración. Tan sólo tres días atrás, tenía pleno control de su vida y su destino, esperando con ilusión su bonita boda, su encantador marido y su agradable futuro. En opinión de algunas personas, algo aburrido, pero le ofrecía una maravillosa seguridad. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado la situación tan drásticamente en tan poco tiempo?

-Naruto está aquí.

-Lo suponía.

-Ha ido a llevar a Neji al hospital.

-¿Al hospital de Piper Landing? Eso le llevará seis horas en total, tres para ir y tres para venir.

-Han abierto un hospital en Fiddler's Run. Estará de vuelta en cualquier momento.

-Sí, Naruto no es la clase de hombre que deja a una mujer a que se las arregle como pueda cuando tiene problemas.

-¡Al contrario que tú!

-¿Te importaría explicar ese comentario, Sakura?

-No -respondió Sakura volviendo la cabeza para ocultar su confusión-. Es decir, no hay nada que explicar.

-¿Por qué me da la impresión de que estamos jugando a algo, pero que sólo tú sabes las reglas del juego?

Sakura no sabía que habría contestado; pero, por suerte, en ese momento el Jeep dobló la curva.

-Por favor, dejemos esto antes de que Naruto nos vea peleándonos y se pregunte qué hemos estado haciendo a sus espaldas. Pero te voy a decir una cosa, me cansé de los juegos al mismo tiempo que me cansé de ti.

Sasuke la miró con suma frialdad.

-Si realmente pensase que eres la mujerzuela sin sentimientos por la que te estás haciendo pasar, no me costaría nada despreciarte. En cuanto a Naruto, me da pena.

Sin más palabras, Sakura se liberó de la frialdad de su mirada y se volvió para recibir a su novio.

Naruto, que acababa de salir del coche, miró a Sasuke y luego a ella antes de agarrarla del codo.

-¿Te pasa algo, Sakura? -preguntó Naruto.

.

* * *

.**Bueno, no me que da más que esperar que el cap haya sido de su agrado y que dejen reviews y antes de irme los agradecimientos a las personitas que comentan:**

_**Rossi Uchiha**_

_**Strikis**_

_**katze 78**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**lili sa**_

**Gracias por el apoyo y sobre todo el animo, las quiero :3**

**Ahh y se me olvidaba esta semana cualquier dia les traigo el cap de **

**Verdad Amarga**

.

.

**Gracias por leer **

**y no olviden dejar reviews **

**Hasta la proxima!**

.

.

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Holaaa :D...**

**estoy muy feliz de saludarlas, de verdad muchas gracias por los comentarios**

**y por seguir la historia, actualizo rapido porque**

**le prometi a mi amiga llevarla a pedir dulces por lo de halloween :D**

**asii que ya me marcho... nos vemos la proxima semana..**

**a proposito disfruten el cap que es precisamente lo que**

**muchas esperaban desde hace mucho tiempo ;)**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

NOVIA DE UN SUEÑO

.

CAPITULO: 7

.

.

Nada -al oír su propia voz, entrecortada, Sakura pensó que Naruto, con toda seguridad, había notado que se debía a un sentimiento de culpa-. ¿Cuándo podemos marcharnos?

-Tan pronto como estés lista -Naruto indicó la maleta y la caja de comida-. ¿Esto es todo?

-Sí. Sólo me falta la chaqueta y el bolso.

-Yo iré a por ellos.

-No, iré yo. Sé dónde están, iré yo -Sakura no quería quedarse a solas con Sasuke ni un segundo.

-Está bien -contestó Naruto tomando las llaves del coche de Sakura que estaban encima de la maleta-. Voy a poner en marcha el motor de tu coche mientras vas a por eso. Supongo que le costará algo arrancar al motor.

El abrigo estaba en el respaldo de una de las sillas de la cocina, pero le llevó algo más encontrar el bolso. Estaba en el ático, en el lugar donde había pasado la noche con Sasuke.

Impulsivamente, se sentó en la cama y descansó la cabeza en el suave edredón. La noche... y Sasuke. ¿Conseguiría alguna vez dejar de asociar las dos cosas?

Por supuesto, ésa era la razón por la que aún no había hecho el amor con Naruto. Las noches las dedicaba a revivir los recuerdos. ¿Cómo podría casarse con un hombre cuando era otro el que invadía sus noches?

Sonó el claxon del coche, recordándola que la tarde estaba dando paso a la noche. Tomó el bolso rápidamente, bajó las escaleras y llegó a la puerta justo en el momento en que Sasuke le estaba diciendo a Naruto:

-Si querías demostrar algo al enviarme aquí, Naruto, lo has conseguido. No somos rivales. Sakura es tuya. Quédate con ella.

Sasuke estaba metiendo las cosas en el maletero mientras hablaba y Naruto se encontraba de pie, junto a la puerta del conductor. No oyó la respuesta de Naruto, pero sí la risa que ésta le provocó a Sasuke. Que estuvieran bromeando a su costa la encolerizó.

-No me cabe duda, Sasuke, de que tienes un espíritu muy deportivo; pero no soy un trofeo que pueda pasarse de mano a mano entre amigos.

-A veces lo pareces -observó Sasuke.

-¡Sakura, cariño! -exclamó Naruto consternado-. No has entendido, Sasuke no ha pretendido ofenderte.

-Sí, sí que he querido ofenderla.

Sakura se olvidó por completo de sus socialmente correctos modales.

-¡Borracho asqueroso! -exclamó metiéndose en el coche.

Por el espejo retrovisor, mientras se alejaban, vio a Sasuke, apoyado en la pala, riendo a carcajadas.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Sakura entró en su casa después de volver del chalet, seguía pensando en Sasuke. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que lo único que había hecho era engañarse a sí misma al creer que algún día se liberaría de él.

Subió la maleta a su habitación y, mientras la deshacía, escuchó los mensajes que tenía en el contestador. Como era de esperar, la mayoría de las llamadas eran de su madre, cuya preocupación se notaba iba en aumento con cada llamada:

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Naruto. Me ha dicho dónde estás y estoy muy preocupada. ¿Por qué no has venido a casa, con tu familia, en vez de irte por ahí? ¡Llámame en cuanto llegues, por favor!

Y..

-Esperaba que hubieras llamado ya, Sakura. Tu padre y yo estamos terriblemente preocupados.

Más mensajes...

-He vuelto a hablar con Naruto esta mañana. Naruto le ha quitado importancia al asunto, pero sé que, detrás de todo esto, está Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto no se merece pasar por esta angustia a las puertas de vuestra boda.

Y por último, por si Sakura no se hubiese dado cuenta de la preocupación de su madre, Hinata lo dejó muy claro:

-Soy tu hermana. Por si no te has dado cuenta todavía, Sasuke Uchiha no significa más que problemas. Es incapaz de ofrecerle a una mujer lo que ésta necesita y tú vas a llevar a la tumba a tu madre con esta estupidez. Si Naruto se te va de las manos, te arrepentirás durante el resto de la vida. Acabarás siendo una solterona sin nadie que se encargue de ti y, desgraciadamente, no te merecerás otra cosa. No puedo creer que te estés jugando así con tu futuro. Debes estar loca.

Desde luego, tal y como había dicho Hinata, Sasuke no significaba más que problemas, pensó Sakura camino del cuarto de baño. Pero... ¿que era incapaz de darle a una mujer lo que ésta necesitaba?

Llenó la bañera, echó aceite perfumado y se sumergió en el agua.

Lo que Sasuke le había ofrecido siempre era el espectro completo de sentimientos humanos: dolor, éxtasis, pesar y felicidad. La devolvía a la vida.

¿Que estaba jugando con su futuro?

Desde luego, Naruto se merecía mucho más. Aquel era su peor pecado. Por supuesto, ya no podía casarse con Naruto. Si no le amaba como amaba a Sasuke, al menos lo quería lo suficiente para no condenarle a que jugase un papel secundario. Naruto tenía derecho a una esposa que aceptase y valorase lo que él ponía en una relación sin estar suspirando por no poder tener el amor de otro hombre. Naruto se merecía ser el único.

¿Y ella? ¿Qué se merecía ella?

Justo lo que había conseguido, un corazón destrozado. Y la posibilidad de un embarazo accidental.

Su sentimiento de culpabilidad no se debía a haber hecho el amor con un hombre estando prometida a otro, aunque eso ya era bastante. Lo peor era haber estado engañándose desde que Sasuke volvió a aparecer en escena.

Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la realidad, la mentira había terminado.

Con cansancio, salió de la bañera, se secó y se puso un camisón. Al día siguiente la verdad, con sus sórdidos aspectos, saldría a la luz.

.

* * *

.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Naruto a su apartamento antes de que saliese para el banco.

-Ya sé que es muy temprano, pero necesitaba verte lo antes posible -le dijo Sakura, sin preámbulos, cuando Naruto abrió la puerta.

-Sí, suponía que querrías hablar conmigo -dijo él en voz baja al tiempo que se agachaba para besarle la mejilla-. ¿Te apetece desayunar?

-No.

-¿Algo de beber?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-No, Naruto, gracias. Naruto, yo...

-¿Café? A mí no me vendría mal una taza.

Lo que Sakura quería era decir lo que tenía que decir lo antes posible, antes de perder el valor. Pero se dio cuenta de que su visita había perturbado la tranquilidad de Naruto y éste necesitaba unos minutos para calmarse.

-De acuerdo. Con leche y sin azúcar.

-Sé cómo te gusta el café, cariño -contestó él mientras servía dos tazas.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Creo que sabes todo lo que se puede saber sobre mí.

-Sí, así es -Naruto respiró profundamente antes de continuar-. Incluso sé que has venido para decirme lo que ayer, en el chalet, no me dijiste. Bien, Sakura, te escucho.

¡Cómo debía estar sufriendo! Y qué propio de él ayudarla a librar sus propias batallas.

-No puedo casarme contigo, Naruto -dijo ella con voz tan temblorosa como las manos que sujetaban la taza de café-. Siento mucho haberte hecho creer que sí podría.

-Sigues enamorada de Sasuke.

-Sí.

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-No, no serviría de nada. Sasuke no me ama; y si me quiere, te aseguro que no lo suficiente.

-Esperaba ser yo quien subsanase eso -dijo Naruto aflojándose el nudo de la corbata-. Pero así son las cosas, ¿verdad?

Sakura parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

-Ojalá no fueran así -la voz de Sakura temblaba de emoción-. Oh, Naruto, ojalá estuviera enamorada de ti. Tú me haces sentirme querida y segura... y tengo miedo de estar sin ti.

Naruto se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo ofreció.

-El matrimonio significa eso, Sakura, apoyarse el uno en el otro.

-Sí, pero no si es uno siempre es el que da y el otro el que recibe.

-Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Se lo has dicho ya a tu familia?

Sakura se secó los ojos.

-No. Tú tenías que ser el primero en saberlo.

-Cuando veas a tu madre, ¿te importaría pedirle disculpas de mi parte? Me temo que la engañé al decirle que no tenía por qué preocuparse y que todo estaba bien.

-¿Y cómo ibas tú a saber que la estabas engañando?

La sonrisa de Naruto le rompió el corazón.

-Sakura, cielo, todos lo sabíamos, incluso tú. El problema es que has luchado contra lo inevitable. Pero tu madre y tu hermana... ¿Por qué crees que se disgustaron tanto al volver a ver a Sasuke? Simplemente, porque vieron que nuestra boda se venía abajo.

-No sé cómo voy a decírselo.

Naruto le tomó una mano.

-¿Quieres que se lo diga yo?

-Claro que sí -gritó ella-. Me encantaría que resolvieses tú el problema por mí. Es un claro ejemplo de nuestra relación: tú, dando; yo, recibiendo sin pensar en nada más que en mí misma.

-Sakura, tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que es el amor. ¿Por qué si no rompiste tu compromiso con Sasuke?

-Porque no quería que se sintiera presionado para casarse conmigo al enterarse de que estaba embarazada.

-Exacto. ¿Y no te parece que ya es hora de que se entere? -sugirió Naruto-. Puede que vea la situación de una manera distinta.

Esa sugerencia fue algo sobre lo que Sakura meditó durante el trayecto a casa de su madre. Pero, si decidía seguir el consejo de Naruto, tendría que esperar a hablar con su madre y su hermana, cuyo coche estaba aparcado delante de la casa de sus padres.

Para sorpresa suya, ni su hermana ni su madre reaccionaron como había esperado cuando les dio la noticia. Natalie le dio un abrazo como muestra de afecto, algo extraño en ella.

-Cariño, tenía el presentimiento de que pasaría esto.

Sakura se quedó perpleja al ver lágrimas en los ojos de Hinata.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que ser diferente y hacerlo todo de la forma más difícil posible?

Malinterpretando las palabras de su hermana, Sakura lanzó un suspiro y dijo:

-Lo siento, Hina. He intentado ser como ustedes quieren que sea, pero no soy tan conservadora como tú.

-No nos importa, siempre y cuando seas feliz.., y lo eras con Naruto.

-No, querida -interpuso su madre que se había sentado en el sofá delante de la chimenea-. Sakura no ha sido feliz desde el momento en que Sasuke se marchó. Lo único que ha hecho desde entonces es esforzarse por hacernos felices a nosotros, que no es lo mismo.

Sakura se sentó junto a su madre.

-Mamá, lo siento. Sé que los he decepcionado, . Pero mi conciencia...

-¡De conciencia nada! -exclamó Hinata con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Sasuke Uchiha es el problema, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no lo admites, Sakura?

-De acuerdo -dijo Sakura con resignación-. Pero no por lo que tú crees, Hinata. No estoy dejando a un hombre para irme con otro. Sasuke no sabe que he roto mi compromiso con Naruto.

-Da lo mismo, Sakura -contestó su hermana-. Ya te ha destrozado el corazón una vez y volverá a hacerlo.

-Es posible, Hina, pero es un riesgo que tengo que correr. Durante estos días, he aprendido una cosa, que prefiero sufrir a ser la causa del sufrimiento de otra persona, y eso es precisamente lo que ocurriría si me casara con Naruto.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, lo que conllevaba cancelar la boda la mantuvo ocupada. Pero, al fin, llegó el día que se vio libre de esos deberes. El tercer lunes después de su regreso de las montañas, llamó a Sasuke por teléfono y le pidió que se pasara por su casa cuando pudiera.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó él, nada entusiasmado por la invitación-. Cuando nos despedimos, dijiste que no querías volver a verme en tu vida.

-Lo sé, pero necesito verte, tengo que explicarte algunas cosas. Sasuke, por favor...

-No sé de qué quieres hablar, pero si es tan importante, me pasaré por ahí. ¿Te parece bien el domingo a eso de las ocho?

¿Casi una semana de espera para confesarlo todo? ¿Podría esperar tanto tiempo?

-De acuerdo.

Estuvo muy ocupada con su trabajo aquella semana, era la semana de antes de Navidad y el negocio la mantuvo muy ocupada.

El sábado, cerró el estudio a las doce del mediodía y se permitió el lujo de un tratamiento completo en el salón de belleza más selecto de la ciudad: desde un tratamiento facial, pasando por un corte de pelo, a pedicura. De camino a su casa, se paró en una boutique especializada en artículos que costaban más de lo que la media de la gente ganaba en un mes, y se compró un par de pijamas de terciopelo.

El domingo por la tarde, bañada y perfumada como una adolescente en su primera cita, se sentó delante de la ventana y repasó mentalmente lo que iba a decirle.

Sakura abrió la puerta antes de que a Sasuke le diera tiempo a llamar al timbre. Sasuke vio fugazmente una prenda de terciopelo que le ceñía la cintura; e, inmediatamente, apartó los ojos de aquella maravillosa imagen visual. Era mucho más seguro fijarse en el mobiliario.

-Siento llegar tarde -dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Al contrario que el elegante apartamento que Sakura tenía antes con muebles lacados en negro y objetos de arte, esa casa era en tonos pasteles, madera antigua y un ambiente tradicional.

Sakura posó una mano en la barandilla de la escalera. La mano izquierda, notó Sasuke, y sin anillo, tal y como su abuela, que lo sabía de buena fuente, le había informado.

.

**Flash Back**

.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -le había preguntado él con estudiada indiferencia cuando Tsunade le dijo que la boda se había suspendido.

-En el salón de belleza, querido nieto. ¿Dónde si no?

.

**End Flash Back**

.

¿Debía hacer un comentario al respecto? pensó Sasuke ahora. ¿0 le habría invitado Sakura para culparle de lo ocurrido?

Brevemente, su mirada se encontró con la de ella.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él en tono irritado.

Sakura parpadeó y se pasó la lengua por los labios, tratando de controlar una repentina oleada de deseo.

-¿Qué? No te comprendo.

-Porque me estás mirando como si fuese un bicho raro -Sasuke se alisó el jersey y encogió los hombros-. ¿Le pasa algo a mi ropa? ¿Quizá no es tan formal como exige la ocasión?

-Tu aspecto es perfecto... perfectamente adecuado.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no me cuentas el motivo por el que me has invitado?

-Sí, claro -con un gesto, Sakura le indicó el arco que daba al cuarto de estar-. Vamos, sentémonos. ¿Te apetece una copa de vino?

-No.

Delante de la chimenea había dos sofás, uno enfrente del otro; entre ambos, una mesa de centro. Sasuke se sentó en el medio de uno de los sofás.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

Sakura tomó una actitud defensiva ante la brusquedad de él.

-Bueno, la verdad es que es algo largo y... En fin, supongo que debería empezar por el final. Naruto y yo hemos roto nuestro compromiso.

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

-Porque tú eres el motivo de nuestra ruptura, Sasuke.

Sasuke alzó los ojos con gesto de exasperación.

-¿Le contaste lo que pasó en el chalet?

Sakura, esa confesión puede que te sirviera para librarte de tus culpas; pero, ¿se te ocurrió pensar que podía no hacerle ningún bien a Naruto? ¿Que, con ello, lo único que ibas a conseguir era hacerle sufrir innecesariamente? ¿0 es qué...?

-No se lo he dicho.

-¿Qué?

-Que no se lo he dicho. Ese no es el motivo por el que decidimos romper nuestro compromiso.

Sasuke empequeñeció los ojos.

-¿Decidieron o decidiste?

-Decidí.

-De acuerdo, suéltalo ya.

Antes de darse tiempo para arrepentirse, Sakura contestó rápidamente.

-La razón por la que he decidido romper con Naruto es porque todavía sigo enamorada de ti, Sasuke.

Sasuke se negó a reconocer el vuelco que le dio el corazón. Plenamente consciente de la implorante mirada jade de ella, fija en él, comentó:

-Tienes una manera muy extraña de demostrarlo, querida. Veamos, ¿qué es lo que me has dicho desde que he llegado a Piper Landing? Que recuerde, me has llamado borracho asqueroso, me has dicho que ojalá hubiera permanecido desaparecido, me has dicho que nadie te hace sufrir como yo, me has insultado...

-¡Por favor! -el rostro de Sakura estaba enrojecido de vergüenza-. Por favor, Sasuke, no me lo recuerdes.

-Dios mío, Sakura, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que no me odies.

-Me pediste que me casara contigo bajo presión -declaró Sakura pasando a la ofensiva-. Desde el principio, dejaste muy claro que no querías casarte y, una vez que me diste el anillo, no dejamos de discutir por las cosas más insignificantes. Y cuando te ofrecí devolverte tu libertad, te faltó poco para dar un salto de alegría.

-Si no recuerdo mal, lo que exigiste fue tomarnos un descanso de dos meses, mientras yo probaba el nuevo avión de combate; y, durante esos dos meses, tú decidirías si querías convertirte en la señora Uchiha o no.

-Recuérdalo como te parezca -Sakura se puso en pie-. Voy a prepararme algo de beber, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres nada?

Cuando Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, Sakura continuó.

-La cuestión es que, cuando te marchaste tan contento, me di cuenta de que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

-Mostraste una gran consideración. Tu familia debió de enorgullecerse de ti por no haberte rebajado a pedirme de rodillas que me quedase.

-Podría haberlo hecho. Tenía el mejor motivo del mundo para retenerte.

Un presentimiento se apoderó de él, enfriando la cólera que sentía.

-¿Qué motivo es ése, Sakura?

-Estaba embarazada.

-¡Qué!

-Y pensé que -continuó ella-, si volvías a mí voluntariamente, sería una señal de que realmente estábamos destinados el uno para el otro. Si no... Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas.-Si no, no te quería conmigo; sobre todo, no te quería conmigo si lo hacías por obligación.

-¿Y me ocultaste que estabas embarazada sabiendo perfectamente lo que siento por los niños a quienes sus padres abandonan? ¿Sabiendo que jamás le daría la espalda a un hijo mío y qué...?

-Acababa de enterarme, Sasuke. Estaba en los primeros días de embarazo y pensé que tenía tiempo suficiente para decírtelo cuando...

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Sakura se volvió medio de espaldas a él y sacudió la cabeza.

-No existe -susurró ella.

Sasuke se puso en pie de un salto.

-¡Que abortaste deliberadamente!

-¡No! -exclamó ella volviéndose de cara a él-. ¡Sabes que yo no haría eso!

-No sé nada, Sakura. No te conozco -le informó él encolerizado-, me lo has demostrado repetidamente. Primero, te inventas un motivo para romper nuestro compromiso; después, decides ocultarme el hecho de que estás embarazada. Luego, cuando resulta que se me da por muerto, te vas con mi mejor amigo. No, Sakura, no eres la mujer de quien me enamoré. Te has convertido en un monstruo que manipula a la gente y las situaciones como más le conviene.

-Bueno, en el chalet, dijiste que casi me odiabas -pronunció ella con voz entrecortada-. Estoy empezando a pensar que hablabas en serio.

-Y yo, Sakura. Y yo.

.

* * *

.

**y bien que les parecio el cap? Antes de irme dejo los agradecimientos a las personas que me motivan en cada cap a continuar:**

_**Strikis**_

_**Abril Alice Nightray**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

.

**Muchas gracias por comentar :D!**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

.

.

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	9. Chapter 8

**ohayooo chicas...**

**lamento no haber podido actualizar la semana**

**pasada pero es que estaba supremamente enferma**

**gracias por los reviews a las queridas personitas**

**que comentan**

**espero les guste el cap **

**y les aviso que el final esta cerca...**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

NOVIA DE UN SUEÑO

.

CAPITULO: 8

.

.

El silencio que siguió fue casi ensordecedor.

Sakura apretó los labios para evitar que temblaran.

Sasuke parecía tan abatido como ella se sentía. Se miraron fijamente y Sakura se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a un punto crítico. O le decía lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón, a riesgo de perderlo, o se refugiaba en sí misma y lo perdía también sin duda alguna.

-Siempre te he querido, Sasuke. Te he querido lo suficiente para no obligarte a que abandonaras tu sueño y lo suficiente para confesarte mis sentimientos ahora.

Sasuke se la quedó mirando sin responder. Después, se pasó la mano por los ojos y se acercó a ella.

-¡Qué demonios! Me parece que va a ser una velada larga, así que creo que sí voy a aceptar esa copa de vino.

Sakura asintió y se volvió para servirle el vino.

-dejame a mí y siéntate, Sakura -dijo él apartándola de la mesa de las bebidas.

Mientras ella se sentaba, Sasuke llenó dos copas de vino y las dejó encima de la mesa de centro; luego, volvió a ocupar su sitio en el sofá, en frente a donde estaba ella.

-Me parece que los dos deberíamos tranquilizarnos -dijo Sasuke reflexivamente-, y respetar los sentimientos del otro. Lo que he dicho hace un momento ha sido imperdonable. Siento haberte insultado.

-Deberías haberlo pensado un poco antes de decir que aborté voluntariamente.

-Y tú deberías haberme dicho que estabas embarazada. También era hijo mío y tenía derecho a saberlo.

-Pensaba hacerlo... con tiempo; pero no quería decírtelo en ese momento, cuando no sabías qué hacer. Me parecía más importante que decidieras lo que realmente querías, si a mí o tu trabajo.

Sasuke, disgustado, apretó los labios..

-Es una pena que, en lo que es importante, no incluyeras la confianza en el otro. La cuestión de fondo, Sakura, es que no me amabas lo suficiente para tener confianza en mí.

-Te amaba lo suficiente para devolverte tu libertad -gritó ella-. Quizá, mi problema era que te amaba demasiado.

-¡No! Manipulaste nuestra relación y sigues haciéndolo. Siempre tienes que ser tú quien lo controle todo y por eso estamos donde estamos ahora. No porque me amabas demasiado, sino porque no creías que yo te quería lo suficiente. Y como llegaste a esa conclusión, decidiste dar los pasos necesarios para protegerte, y llegaste al extremo de ocultarme la existencia de nuestro hijo.

Sakura bajó la cabeza para ocultar su desesperación.

-¿Qué tratas de decir, Sasuke? ¿Que ya es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros?

-Me parece que quizá sea mejor decir que es demasiado pronto -Sasuke lanzó un suspiro y tomó su copa de vino-. Siempre has dicho que eras la rebelde de tu familia, la que no llevaba una vida convencional; pero eso no es verdad. Querías una casa, una hipoteca y seguir la estadística nacional de dos niños y medio por pareja, igual que Hina. La única diferencia es que habías elegido un camino diferente para conseguirlo, nada más.

-¡Eso es una tontería!

-¿En serio? Cuando nos conocimos, te declarabas una mujer independiente que no quería las ataduras del matrimonio. Sin embargo...

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Cuando te conocí, todo eso se me olvidó. Eso es lo que el amor le hace a una mujer, Sasuke.

-¿A eso le llamas amor? -dijo Sasuke con cinismo-. En ese caso, ¿cómo explicas que, cuando creíste que estaba muerto, te arrojaste inmediatamente en brazos de Naruto? ¿0 cómo explicas, ahora que he vuelto, que, después de dejarlo, estás dispuesta a continuar nuestra relación donde la dejamos? En mi opinión, eso no se llama amor, se llama desesperación por casarse, Sakura.

-Ya te he dicho que nunca he querido a Naruto como te quiero a ti.

-Pero estabas dispuesta a casarte con él cuando te aseguraste que no podías hacerlo conmigo, lo que nos lleva al verdadero motivo por el que me has hecho venir aquí esta noche.

Sasuke encontró la atmósfera demasiado cargada y se acercó a la ventana. Sin volverse, añadió:

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Sakura, que te proponga el matrimonio otra vez? ¿Quieres otro anillo? Y si no me interesa, ¿qué? Vas a ir corriendo a casa de Naruto para decirle que todo ha sido una terrible equivocación y que sí quieres casarte con él.

Sakura no podía culparle por malinterpretar la situación.

-¿Ya no te interesa?

Sasuke volvió la cabeza y se la quedó mirando con inconfundible pasión.

-Ojalá no me interesase.

-Me parece que no hemos avanzado nada con esta discusión. Será mejor que vaya por tu abrigo.

Con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, Sakura fue al vestíbulo y tomó la chaqueta de cuero de Sasuke haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no hemos avanzado nada con esta discusión? -preguntó él a sus espaldas.

Sakura se dio media vuelta y se encontró delante de aquel poderoso pecho.

-Me parece bastante claro. Cuando hablamos de nosotros, los dos evitamos enfrentarnos a la verdad. Cuando se habla de un compromiso, Sasuke, reaccionas como si te fueran a llevar al matadero; en cuanto a mí, me sigue dando miedo confesarte la profundidad de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Sin embargo, hay algo que ha cambiado: ya no quiero nada de ti a menos que estés dispuesto a ofrecerlo sin tengo que suplicar para que digas que me quieres, prefiero que no me lo digas.

Bruscamente, Sasuke le quitó la chaqueta y lanzó una obscenidad.

-Me vuelves loco, ¿lo sabías? Cuando estoy contigo, la cabeza no me funciona. Lo único que quiero es desnudarte y perderme dentro de ti sin importarme de quién es el anillo que llevas en el dedo.

-Sí, bueno... Eso es precisamente lo que pasó la otra noche en el chalet; y luego, cuando se acabó, me dijiste que no había significado nada, que era sólo sexo.

-Lo que pasó la otra noche en el chalet fue demasiado breve y clandestino para calificarlo de otra manera; fuera lo que fuese, una relación que nos dejó insatisfechos a los dos -dijo él con voz ronca mirándola a los ojos.

-Habla por ti mismo. Yo...

Entonces, Sasuke bajó la cabeza y la besó. Una vez que sus labios se tocaron, Sakura no quiso que se separaran, sino todo lo contrario. Se apretó contra él, ofreciéndose sin vergüenza, dejando claro lo que quería.

Pero como Sasuke era el hombre más irritante del mundo, se contentó con probar, sin poseer. Dejándola sumisa y avergonzada.

-Debería haber sabido que te aprovecharías de mí -gimió ella.

-¡Tonterías! -exclamó Sasuke a escasos milímetros de su boca-. Si quieres que pare, no tienes más que decírmelo. Vamos, Sakura, dime que te suelte.

El cuerpo y el corazón de Sakura se negaron a seguir el dictado de su razón. Ávidamente, buscó la boca de Sasuke con la suya, esperando que él interpretase correctamente el gesto.

-Estoy esperando, Sakura -le dijo él deliciosamente, junto a sus labios-. Dime qué quieres.

-A ti -admitió ella-. A ti. Ahora.

Sakura no tenía idea de que Sasuke estaba a punto de perder el control, ni él quería pensarlo. De haberle rechazado...

Pero Sakura no le había rechazado. Le había dado permiso porque la misma fiebre que se había apoderado de él se había apoderado de ella. Los ojos verdes de Sakura estaban muy abiertos, brillantes, y su respiración jadeante. Y si él estaba excitado, igualmente ella.

La necesidad de tocarla, de respirar su fragancia, de saborear su piel casi le mataba. Le desabrochó la túnica de terciopelo y dejó al desnudo sus hombros. Tiró de ella y la dejó desnuda hasta la cintura, excepto por un diminuto sujetador de encaje color melocotón.

Era la primera vez que la veía así, a plena luz. Con fascinación, observó el movimiento agitado de sus pechos al respirar.

Con la misma urgencia de tocarle, le acarició el pecho, el liso abdomen y más abajo del cinturón con torturante delicadeza.

-Ahora, Sasuke...

Con un gemido de agonizante placer, se inclinó y la estrechó en sus brazos.

-Todavía no, y aquí tampoco -le murmuró junto a la garganta.

Subieron al piso de arriba y, en la habitación, Sasuke sólo se fijó en la cama. El colchón cedió suavemente bajo su peso.

-Ahora, Sasuke... -rogó ella de nuevo, buscándole los labios con los suyos ciegamente.

-Pronto, pronto -le aseguró él con el último pensamiento racional de que fue capaz.

Sasuke no sabía qué ocurriría después de esa noche. Si lo que iban a compartir significaría el fin de su relación, tenía toda la intención de grabar el recuerdo en su memoria. Si, por otra parte, iba a marcar el principio de un nuevo comienzo, sería el símbolo de su relación durante el resto de sus vidas.

-Deja que te abrace... deja que vuelva a acariciarte todo el cuerpo.

Sakura era tan delicada como siempre, delgada y suavemente femenina. Quería besarla durante horas, acariciar perezosamente la exquisita textura de su piel, saciarse con sus senos.

Podría haberlo conseguido si Sakura hubiera aceptado su homenaje, pero era una devoradora disfrazada de ángel, atormentándole con su boca y sus manos. Pero el tiempo se convirtió en su enemigo, no en su aliado, cuando le acarició el cuerpo entero con la lengua.

Una insoportable e intoxicarte sensación se apoderó de Sakura, que se arqueó y gritó su nombre con desesperación.

-Por favor, Sasuke... por favor...

Ciegamente, Sakura tiró de él para que la penetrase, para que llenase el vacío de su cuerpo con su vitalidad y su calor.

-Nunca he deseado a ningún otro hombre, Sasuke... sólo a ti -susurró ella con gemidos.

Con una mano a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella, Sasuke levantó el torso y la miró fijamente. Bajo la suave luz de la habitación, Sakura vio la expresión atormentada de los ojos de él y, al momento, comprendió su significado, su dolor.

-No, jamás nos hemos acostado -declaró Sakura levantando una mano para acariciarle los labios, para acallar su silenciosa acusación.

No vio, pero sintió la duda de él, y se dio cuenta de que, si no conseguía convencerle en ese momento, no se le presentaría otra oportunidad. Embrujándole con la mirada, le pasó la mano por el liso vientre y, sin ninguna vergüenza, volvió a prender la llama de su deseo.

-0 tú o nadie, Sasuke -le juró con voz ronca-. No ha habido otro ni lo habrá. Ahora, ya lo sé.

Oyó el ahogado gemido de placer de Sasuke y vio sus ojos oscuros tornarse opacos de deseo. Rápidamente, para no darle tiempo a que considerase que podía estar cometiendo un error al sucumbir a la tentación, se arqueó contra él, le puso las manos en las nalgas y le incitó a que se adentrase en ella.

Sasuke lanzó un quedo grito y la poseyó hasta que los dos alcanzaron el éxtasis.

.

* * *

.

Poco a poco, volvieron a la realidad. El corazón de Sakura comenzó a estabilizarse y volvió a percibir el mundo que la rodeaba. Durante un breve espacio de tiempo, se sintió completamente feliz... hasta que Sasuke se movió.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza y la sometió a un prolongado y concienzudo escrutinio. Sakura esperó a que dijera algo, a que rompiese el silencio; pero Sasuke no dijo nada. Se separó de ella y se quedó tumbado de costado, de espaldas a ella.

Sakura, con gesto vacilante, le puso una mano en la espalda.

-¿Sasuke.?

Sasuke se puso en pie y sólo se dignó a hablar una vez se hubo puesto los pantalones y el cinturón, mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

-Bueno, ¿qué viene a continuación? -preguntó él.

-¿A continuación? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Qué esperas de mí, Sakura? ¿Qué tengo que decir o hacer ahora?

-Lo que tú quieras -respondió ella encogiéndose tristemente de hombros-. No tienes ningún tipo de obligación conmigo, Sasuke.

Sasuke se puso el jersey.

-Estupendo... porque quiero que sepas que no voy a permitir que utilices lo que acaba de ocurrir esta noche como arma.

-¿Como arma?

-Sí, para forzarme a decir cosas que tú quieres oír y que yo todavía no estoy preparado para decir.

Sakura se levantó de la cama arrastrando la sábana consigo para taparse. Sus mejillas ardían.

-Jamás haría una cosa así; y que pienses que soy capaz de ella sólo demuestra que tenías razón antes cuando me dijiste que no me conocías.

-No, no te conozco -dijo él débilmente, volviéndole la espalda-. Y lo que es peor, tampoco me conozco a mí mismo. No soy el mismo hombre que se marchó de aquí hace un año y pico, y tú tampoco eres la misma mujer. En cierta forma, somos dos desconocidos con el mismo cuerpo.

-Te equivocas, Sasuke, los desconocidos no se compaginan como tú y yo lo hemos hecho hace un rato.

Sasuke se acercó a la puerta.

-Sí, claro que sí. Sólo los tontos prefieren creer lo contrario.

-No creo que dos personas capaces de compartir... lo que hemos compartido, en cuerpo y alma, puedan ser dos desconocidos. Hay algo más profundo que el simple…

-¿Sexo?

-No -gritó ella-. Para mí no ha sido sólo sexo, Sasuke. Y tampoco creo que, para ti, haya sido un simple... revolcón.

Sakura no sabía qué esperar como respuesta de él. Quedó muy sorprendida al verle reír sin cinismo, abiertamente.

-No, tienes razón. Yo tampoco lo llamaría un revolcón.

-Gracias -dijo ella.

Ya más serio, Sasuke se pasó la mano por la mandíbula.

-En este momento, me resultaría muy fácil decirte que te quiero.

-Me gustaría mucho que lo dijeras -susurró ella con los ojos repentinamente llenos de lágrimas-. Porque yo te quiero, Sasuke, te quiero de verdad. Te quiero más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y le secó las lágrimas con el dedo pulgar.

-Hace tiempo, creí que el amor lo era todo, cerezito. Ahora, ya no estoy seguro.

Sakura bajó la cabeza en señal de rendición y fue al cuarto de baño. Allí, se cerró con llave y abrió los grifos de la ducha para que el ruido del agua ahogara sus sollozos.

Cuando cerró los grifos, el silencio en la casa era absoluto y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke ya debía haberse marchado. Automáticamente, se secó, se peinó y se puso crema de noche en la cara. Luego, fue a cerrar la puerta de la calle.

Su pijama azul de terciopelo estaba en la barandilla, al pie de la escalera. «Abandonado como yo», pensó Sakura.

Estaba echando el pestillo de la puerta cuando una voz procedente del cuarto de estar la hizo detenerse.

-Estaba a punto de subir para ver si no te habías ahogado -dijo él acercándose; su sombra proyectada en la pared.

.

* * *

.

**Agradecimientos especiales para:**

**_Candice Saint-Just_**

**_Strikis_**

**_Lili sa_**

.

**gracias por comentar**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

.

.

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Ohayoo chicas gracias por la espera**

**y por los reviews**

**este es el antepenultimo cap**

**asi que disfrutenlo**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

NOVIA DE UN SUEÑO

CAPITULO: 9

Yo creia que te habías ido -dijo Sakura con voz altanera.

Pero Sasuke la conocía muy bien y sabía que, a pesar de su aparente calma, las manos le temblaban.

-¿Antes de terminar nuestra conversación? -por detrás de ella, Sasuke extendió una mano y echó el pestillo a la puerta-. Si me hubiera marchado, haber venido aquí no habría servido de nada, ¿no te parece?

-No sé qué más nos podemos decir.

-Quizá tú ya no tengas nada que decir, pero a mí sí me gustaría explicar unas cuantas cosas.

-No te molestes, por favor -dijo Sakura descorriendo la cerradura de la puerta-. Ya he oído suficiente por una noche. Si lo que querías era destrozar mis ilusiones, puedes estar tranquilo, lo has conseguido. Jamás volveré a cometer el error de creer que el amor puede vencer cualquier obstáculo. Y ahora, por favor, vete.

-No.

Sasuke volvió a cerrar la puerta con cerrojo por segunda vez y, después, obligó a Sakura a que se diera la vuelta, de cara a él.

-¡No me mires, estoy horrible!

-Sí, es verdad. ¿No es maravilloso que, por una vez, estemos de acuerdo en algo?

Tras el comentario, Sakura hizo una mueca deliciosa y Sasuke tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo la razón por la que había esperado a que ella saliese del baño, que no tenía nada que ver con besarla, pero sí con hacerle comprender lo que le había empujado a ser tan cruel con ella hacía un rato en la habitación.

De repente, Sasuke vio con horror que Sakura rompía a llorar otra vez y con suma desesperación.

-Eh, vamos, cerezito... Por favor, deja de llorar, estaba bromeando. Por un momento, se me ha olvidado que ya no eres tan dura como eras antes.

-Nunca lo he sido -gimió ella secándose las lágrimas con la camisa de él-. Sólo fingía serlo porque creía que así querías que fuese.

-Quizá ése ha sido nuestro error, los dos hemos fingido para hacer feliz al otro. Las relaciones no pueden basarse en engaños.

-Exacto. Así que, ya que por fin estamos de acuerdo en que los dos estaremos mejor solos, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

-Porque quiero hablarte de este último año y pico. Es posible que te ayude a comprender por qué mi futuro inmediato no me parece tan claro como el tuyo lo es para ti.

-Lo comprendo ya -Sakura se apartó de él, recorrió el pasillo y entró en la cocina-. Ya me he dado cuenta de que no me quieres en tu vida, no es necesario que lo repitas.

-En este momento, no puedo casarme contigo, Sakura -dijo él siguiéndola hasta la cocina-, porque no estoy en condiciones de comprometerme sin reservas contigo, y las cosas a medias no crean más que incertidumbre y desgracias. Y un anillo de boda no es suficiente para evitar que ocurra algún imprevisto. Por eso es por lo que antes te dije que el amor no era suficiente.

-Estar contigo es lo único que necesito para ser feliz -dijo ella obstinadamente al tiempo que llenaba un puchero con agua para preparar un té.

-¿Lo es? ¿Aunque te dijera que quiero ir al Artico, a un sitio donde lo más parecido a una cocina moderna es una estufa de aceite y el frigorífico es un regalo de la madre naturaleza durante todo el año, incluidos los veranos? ¿Donde el único medio de transporte de larga distancia es un trineo tirado por perros?

Como Sasuke había esperado, consiguió atraer la completa atención de Sakura; quien, con expresión incrédula, se volvió y le miró.

-¿En serio quieres que crea que lo que deseas es ir a vivir al Ártico?

-Tengo que volver -le corrigió él.

Pero Sakura, o bien no comprendió la diferencia, o decidió ignorarla.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo que saldar una deuda, y eso es precisamente lo que quería explicarte. Y ahora, ¿estás dispuesta a escuchar con atención?

-Estoy preparando un té. ¿Te apetece una taza?

-Sí, claro.

-No te va a gustar, es uno de esos tés de hierbas que dices que saben a perfume.

«A ti tampoco te va a gustar lo que voy a decir», pensó él.

-Está bien, lo soportaré por esta vez.

Cuando Sakura sirvió los tés, se sentaron a la mesa, junto a la ventana de la cocina antes de que Sasuke empezase su explicación.

-He pasado la mayor parte de los últimos quince meses aprendiendo el lenguaje y el estilo de vida de un grupo de gente que, por decisión propia, decidieron rechazar la corrupción de la vida moderna y volver a la vida de sus antepasados.

-Lo sé. Me dijiste que te recogió una tribu nómada en el Ártico y que no tenían teléfono.

-Cosa que no creíste.

-¿Te parece extraño? -preguntó ella arqueando las cejas-. En estos tiempos, todo el mundo tiene acceso a algún tipo de medio de comunicación.

-Todo el mundo no, Sakura. La gente que me encontró vive en zonas remotas, a miles de kilómetros de la civilización. Para sobrevivir, van de un lugar a otro, luchando contra un invierno interminable y horrible. Los hombres ponen en peligro sus vidas para alimentar a sus familias, y las mujeres...

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se le presentó la imagen de una joven esposa resignada a aceptar la muerte por congelación de su marido; recordó la vigilia de una abuela mientras su nieto recién nacido luchaba por sobrevivir; y, sobre todo, el dolor de Shizune al ver a su hijo Kiba sumiéndose en la desesperación tras sufrir el ataque de un oso polar. No obstante, en ninguna ocasión permitieron que sus problemas personales les impidiesen cuidar al hombre que habían encontrado medio muerto.

-Las mujeres consiguen crear un ambiente hogareño a pesar de las dificultades. No hay televisiones, ni hospitales, ni escuelas... nada, excepto ganas de vivir y una absoluta creencia en los valores de la unidad familiar; algo que nosotros, en busca de otros objetivos, hemos olvidado.

-Justo como en las películas -comentó Sakura con cierto desdén-. ¡Qué bonito!

-Te aseguro que es lo más distinto a Hollywood que puedes imaginarte -espetó él, enfurecido porque Sakura se negase a creer lo que le estaba contando-. Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero esa gente, gracias a Dios, sabe valorar la vida; de no ser así, ahora estaría muerto. Cuando me recogieron del avión en medio del hielo, me cuidaron como si mi recuperación fuese lo más importante del mundo.

Sasuke estiró la pierna herida y se la masajeó.

-No voy a aburrirte con detalles; no son importantes y, obviamente, no te interesan. Sobra con decir que viajar conmigo a cuestas, un hombre que no podía valerse por sí mismo, era una verdadera carga para ellos.

-Y yo se lo agradezco -gritó Sakura-. Intento comprenderlo, te lo aseguro. Pero si eras una carga tan pesada, ¿por qué no te dejaron tan pronto como pudiste moverte en vez de llevarte con ellos? ¿Qué es lo que te retuvo allí en vez de volver a mi lado antes, Sasuke?

-Cuando comenzaron a curarse mis heridas, era ya mayo. Se habían trasladado más al norte, a su campamento de verano, y viajar en esa época no es tan fácil como en invierno. Tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que llevar a un hombre a la civilización; además, para entonces, yo estaba lo suficientemente bien como para ayudar un poco. Además, ¿qué prisa tenía yo en volver? Habías dejado claro cómo estaba la situación entre los dos.

-Está bien, comprendido. Pero, ¿por qué quieres volver a ese lugar infernal?

-Porque dejé a una persona a quien tengo que ir a buscar.

¡Por fin! El motivo que le había retenido allí tanto tiempo.

Sakura tomó aire. ¿Cuántas veces, desde el regreso de Sasuke, se había preguntado si no sería ése el final de la historia? Había estado perdido durante más de un año, en una comunidad donde las mujeres se quedaban en casa mientras los hombres cazaban; todos los hombres, excepto el guapo extranjero.

Sakura apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa, tratando de mantener el control de sí misma.

-Intimamos mucho, Sakura. En verano, los días son muy largos y... los hombres están fuera de casa durante semanas. Nosotros...

-¡Por favor! -Sakura se puso en pie y fue al otro extremo de la cocina-. Ahórrame los detalles. Comprendo perfectamente el motivo por el que te resultó tan difícil marcharte y que ahora te obliga a volver.

-¿En serio lo comprendes?

-Sí -Sakura se secó las lágrimas-. Lo que me deja atónita es que hayas tenido el valor de echarme en cara que me apoyase en Naruto cuando pensé que te había perdido; y tú, durante esos meses...

-¿Has terminado ya?

-Sí -dijo ella con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas-. ¡Y gracias a Dios que ya ha terminado! Quizá, ahora, yo también consiga cicatrizar mis heridas... ¡Porque no eres tú sólo quien ha sufrido, Sasuke!

-¿No crees que te resultaría más fácil comprender si...?

-¡Nada en nuestra relación ha sido nunca fácil!

-La persona a por la que voy a ir es un muchacho de dieciséis años al que un oso le dejó sin una pierna.

A Sakura le llevó un minuto asimilar la revelación. Por fin, repitió con voz débil:

-¿Un muchacho de dieciséis años?

-Lo importante no es que sea un muchacho, sino que se ha quedado sin una pierna, Sakura.

-Sí, tienes razón -dijo Sakura consumida por la vergüenza-. ¡Qué terrible! Siento haber... asumido que...

Sakura se atrevió a mirarle fugazmente. Sasuke permanecía sentado a la mesa, su hermoso rostro se veía inexpresivamente triste.

-Y yo siento que tengas tan poca fe en mí.

Sakura se sentía como una niña a quien le habían dejado un tesoro y, a cambio, lo había destrozado.

-Te quiero -susurró Sakura.

-Y yo también te quiero. Pero sin confianza el un en el otro, el amor no sobrevive, Sakura.

Sakura le oyó ponerse en pie, oyó sus pisadas en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que sólo un milagro podría evitar que se marchase de su casa y de su vida para siempre.

Se arrojó a él.

-Sasuke, por favor, no te vayas -gritó llorando cuando le dio alcance en el vestíbulo, donde se había detenido para recoger su chaqueta-. Por favor, te lo ruego, no te vayas ahora que tenemos una segunda oportunidad.

Él la miró con expresión de pesar.

-Eres tú quien tiene una tendencia destructiva, no yo -dijo Sasuke débilmente-. Lo que me dio valor en esos meses fue la idea de que, cuando volviese y me reuniese contigo, no volvería a cometer las mismas equivocaciones que antes. Me prometí a mí mismo que no volvería a querer alcanzar la luna, que nada más de separaciones ni de discusiones estúpidas e infantiles. Pensaba que volveríamos a estar juntos y a empezar una nueva vida, los dos, y al demonio con el resto.

Sasuke se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta.

-Gracias a los Inuit, me recuperé de algo más que de las heridas; maduré, aunque un poco más tarde que el resto de la gente. Pero no ha servido de mucho, ¿verdad?

-Porque tu experiencia fue diferente a la mía -contestó ella en tono de súplica-. Durante ese tiempo, sabías que todavía era posible un futuro para los dos y que volverías. Pero yo no tenía nada a lo que aferrarme, ninguna esperanza. No tenía nada... ni a nuestro hijo.

Sakura volvió a echarse a llorar antes de continuar.

-Pasé un año tratando de hacerme a la idea de que habías muerto, aprendiendo a vivir con ello. Dejé de esperar milagros, Sasuke. Dejé de creer en la felicidad.

-Y mi regreso no ha servido de nada. ¡Enfréntate a ello, Sakura! Lo único que hemos hecho es hacernos más daño, en vez de hacer más fuerte lo que nos une.

Sasuke tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Con horror, Sakura vio esa grácil mano hacerlo girar y sintió como si la vida se escapase de ella.

-No -gimió Sakura rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, aferrándose a él como si su vida entera dependiese de ello-. ¡No me dejes! ¡No voy a perderte otra vez!

Sintió el cuerpo de Sasuke duro, frío, indiferente.

-¿Y si me niego a quedarme?

La desesperación la hizo enloquecer.

-Te seguiré. Vayas donde vayas, iré detrás de ti.

-¿Y si te digo que la única manera de convencerme es dejándome marchar otra vez, por el tiempo que sea, sin promesas ni garantías, a excepción de que continuaré queriéndote como siempre lo he hecho?

-De acuerdo -susurró ella rápidamente.

-¿Aunque signifique que, posiblemente, no sabrás nada de mí durante semanas, incluso meses?

-Sí.

-Escucha, encontrar a Kiba es una cosa, convencerle de que se aleje de su gente y se vaya a miles de kilómetros es otra muy distinta. Y cuando consiga convencerle, porque lo conseguiré sea como sea, tendré que acompañarlo hasta que se integre a su nueva vida, porque no voy a abandonarlo antes. No estoy dispuesto a permitir que ese chico desperdicie su vida por falta de oportunidades.

-Lo comprendo. Y te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Entonces, Sasuke se volvió hacia ella y la miró a los ojos, que seguían llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en una masoquista, garbancito? -murmuró con voz ronca al tiempo que la rodeaba con los brazos.

-Desde que te conocí -susurró ella junto a-su boca.

Estuvieron hablando hasta muy avanzada la noche, pero lo importante fue que se escucharon y, al hacerlo, destruyeron las barreras que se interponían entre ambos.

-¿Adónde piensas llevarlo? -preguntó Sakura.

-Desde luego, no a Vancouver ni a una ciudad así. El choque cultural sería demasiado para él ya que viene de una comunidad muy pequeña; sin embargo, en el norte, hay ciudades que ofrecen grandes oportunidades, ciudades pequeñas que tampoco están tan lejos de su hogar. En fin, eso tendré que verlo más adelante. Ahora, lo que más me preocupa es encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Los largos y oscuros días de invierno son perfectos para provocar depresión, y no sé si aguantará hasta la primavera.

Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad que se le presentaba para hacer la pregunta que había tratado de evitar.

-¿Cuándo piensas marcharte?

-Mañana por la mañana -contestó Sasuke-. Tengo permiso hasta mañana por la tarde, que es cuando tengo que presentarme al comandante ya que, teóricamente, todavía estoy en el ejército. Oficialmente, seré un civil dentro de un par de semanas. Tan pronto como lo sea, me iré al Ártico.

Sakura cerró los ojos y rezó por encontrar el valor para soportar el resto.

-¿Y cómo vas a buscar a Kiba una vez que seas un civil?

-Iré en avión la primera parte del viaje. Sé, más o menos, el recorrido que esa comunidad hace y también sé dónde empezar a buscar.

-¿Tú solo?

Sasuke se dio cuenta del temblor de la voz de Sakura, aunque también se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por disimularlo.

-No tengo intención de estrellarme contra el primer bloque de hielo que me encuentre, garbancito -contestó él sonriendo-. Iré siguiendo la misma ruta por la que volví. Hay una especie de aeropuerto pequeño que utilizan los que trabajan en las plataformas de petróleo y que abastece a los Inuit. Iré allí, me buscaré un guía y nos pondremos a buscarlos. Además, ¿no he demostrado ya que sólo los chicos buenos mueren jóvenes?

-Pero como los días son tan cortos... ¿no sería más fácil ir en verano?

-No. Ya te he dicho que viajar en verano es más difícil. Y si retraso el viaje, puede que sea demasiado tarde -Sasuke lanzó un suspiro-. ¿Estás arrepintiéndote de tu promesa, Sakura? ¿Estoy pidiéndote más de lo que estás dispuesta a dar?

-No -respondió Sakura haciendo acopio de todo su valor-. Vete. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y no olvides que te quiero precisamente por eso.

A las nueve de la mañana, justo cuando el vuelo de Sasuke debía estar saliendo de Piper Landing, Sakura se sentó a desayunar, decidida a continuar con su vida.

No iba a ser fácil, sabiendo que estaba embarazada y sin saber cuándo volvería Sasuke para poder decírselo. Pero de una cosa estaba segura: nadie le iba a robar su segunda oportunidad. Nadie le iba a robar a Sasuke ni a su hijo.

.

* * *

.

**Porfa perdonen los errores y como siempre gracias a:**

**Strikis**

**Candice Saint-Just**

**lili sa**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima**

**.**

**.**

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Ohayo chicas**

**perdonen el larguisimo retraso pero es que estoy sumamente ocuapda.**

**Tratare de que eso cambie, gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo.**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

NOVIA DE UN SUEÑO

.

CAPITULO: 10

.

.

Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, Sakura se desenvolvió muy bien durante las semanas siguientes. Llevaba el estudio, trabajaba en el jardín de su casa cuando el tiempo se lo permitía, preparó la habitación más pequeña para el niño y, en general, se enfrentó al mundo con la cabeza alta. Todo ello, a pesar de que sentía muchas náuseas por las mañanas y que la última vez que había hablado con Sasuke fue cuando éste le llamó el día antes de salir con el guía a buscar el campamento Inuit.

Sin embargo, tuvo un golpe de mala suerte cuando, al salir de la consulta del médico después de doce semanas de embarazo, se tropezó con su hermana justo en la puerta de la clínica.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -le preguntó Hinata-. ¿Te pasa algo?

-No -respondió Sakura.

-Pues tienes cara de que te pasa algo -insistió Hinata mirándola fijamente-. No sé por qué te pones ropa de color crema, Sakura, no te va bien; te hace parecer enferma.

-Gracias. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?

Hinata sonrió.

-Te lo diré si me prometes guardar el secreto porque Sasori y yo todavía no se lo hemos dicho a nadie, excepto a nuestros padres. Voy a tener un hijo.

Sakura pensó que iba a vomitar allí mismo. No porque no se alegrase de que su hermana estuviera embarazada, sino porque le dolió no tener también un marido a quien darle la buena noticia.

-Felicidades -dijo Sakura con voz débil-. ¿Cuándo va a nacer?

-En septiembre -contestó Hinata dándose unas palmaditas en el vientre-. Sólo estoy de seis semanas.

Para finales de septiembre, el hijo de Sasuke ya tendría más de un mes. ¿Serían una familia? ¿Estaría Sasuke a su lado durante el parto?

-Escucha, siento que seas la última de la familia en enterarte y que puedas sentirte olvidada; pero, desde que rompiste con Naruto, casi no te hemos visto. Mamá dice que no te ve desde hace meses.

-Lo sé. He estado a punto de ir varias veces, pero...

«Pero me paso el tiempo vomitando».

Hinata le puso una mano en el brazo.

-Pareces a punto de echarte a llorar. ¿En serio te encuentras bien?

-Sí. Y me alegro mucho de lo de tu hijo, Hinata. Es sólo que...

Sakura se interrumpió, incapaz de continuar ya que, de repente, se encontró absolutamente sola. Durante un par de minutos, las vagas promesas de Sasuke le parecieron una base muy débil sobre la que levantar sus esperanzas de futuro.

En ese momento, para desgracia de Sakura, Maureen Bailey, la recepcionista, salió de la clínica.

-Oh, estupendo, no sabía si iba a encontrarte, Sakura -dijo Maureen-. Se me ha olvidado darte fecha para hacerte la ecografía. No te preocupes, ahora se le hace a todas las primerizas como medida de precaución. Si tienes tiempo, podemos ver qué día te viene bien.

Sakura deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

-Tengo algo de prisa, Maureen -contestó con voz débil-. ¿Por qué no me llamas cuando veas qué días hay libres?

-De acuerdo. ¡Oh, hola, Hinata! Tus padres van a tener dos nietos al mismo tiempo, ¿eh?

-Eso parece -comentó Hinata poniéndole una mano a Sakura en el brazo para que se detuviera, cuando ésta dio un paso camino del estacionamiento-. Sakura, ¿adónde crees que vas?

-Al estudio. Yo...

-¿Se lo has dicho a papá y a mamá?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Todavía no, queda mucho tiempo aún. Pero ahora que tú ya lo sabes, supongo que no podré guardar el secreto mucho más tiempo.

-Haces bien en suponerlo.

-Se lo diré cuando vea el momento, Hina.

-¡Ya! ¿Y cuándo será eso? ¿Cuándo tengas el vientre tan abultado que te resulte imposible seguir ocultándolo?

Tras el encuentro con su hermana, a Sakura no le sorprendió que su familia en pleno se presentase a la puerta de su casa aquella tarde a las ocho.

Saltándose los preámbulos que imponían los buenos modales, comenzaron los reproches y las preguntas.

-Hinata nos ha dado la noticia -dijo el padre-. ¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho, Sakura? No puedes pasar sola una cosa así. Tienes que saber que, aunque no lo acabamos de aprobar, estamos dispuestos a apoyarte en todo y a estar a tu lado. Somos tus padres, Sakura.

-Todavía no estaba preparada para contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a vosotros -dijo Sakura-. Hinata no tenía derecho a meter las narices en mis asuntos.

-No es de Naruto, ¿verdad? -preguntó Hana dejándose caer con un suspiro en uno de los sillones del cuarto de estar.

-Claro que no es de Steven -dijo Hinata gruñendo-. Si lo fuese, mi hermana sería una mujer casada y respetable. El niño es de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad, Sakura?

-Sí. ¿les apetece beber algo?

-No -contestó Hinata; al parecer, designándose a sí misma portavoz de la familia-. Lo que sí puedes hacer es explicarnos por qué ese hombre no está aquí ahora, proponiéndote hacer de ti una mujer honesta.

-Está fuera de la ciudad.

Hinata elevó los ojos con gesto de exasperaclon.

-Sí, claro, no me sorprende. Debe haber salido corriendo de aquí, tan lejos como ha podido llegar.

-Sí -dijo Sakura enfadada con su hermana-. Está en el Artico, por si te interesa saberlo.

-¿En el Ártico? -repitió el cuñado de Sakura, Sasori, relevando a Hinata en el papel de inquisidor-. ¿En qué parte del Ártico, Sakura?

-No lo sé -contestó ella.

Sasori se colocó de espaldas a la chimenea. Agarrándose las manos por detrás, se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

-¿Y qué opinas tú de eso, Sakura? ¿0 es que no te importa que tu familia sufra por tu última... equivocación?

-Me creas o no, Sasori, en el momento de la concepción, no se me ocurrió pensar en el impacto que causaría en mi familia. Y, desde luego, no considero a mi hijo más equivocación que el tuyo.

-Sasori, no te molestes, no sirve de nada intentar hacerle entrar en razón -dijo Hinata en tono petulante-; cuando se trata de Sasuke Uchiha, no puede pensar. Me resulta incomprensible que encuentre al teniente coronel tan mortalmente atractivo; sobre todo, cuando su mayor talento parece ser dejarla abandonada, sin mencionar su tendencia a hacer de nuestra familia el hazmerreír de la ciudad.

-No te disgustes, Hinata, cariño -dijo Sasori en tono tranquilizador-. No es bueno para el niño que te pongas nerviosa.

Después, lanzó a Sakura una mirada acusadora.

-En cuanto a ti, jovencita, es una suerte que tu amante no esté aquí porque, si estuviera, le daría una lección.

Sakura nunca le había tenido un gran cariño a su cuñado, pero, por la paz familiar, siempre había sido amable con él. Sin embargo, el último comentario de Sasori la encolerizó.

-No digas estupideces, Sasori, acabarías con todo el cuerpo escayolado.

-Me temo que la estúpida eres tú, querida, al poner tus esperanzas en ese tipo. Sasuke Uchiha no va a volver y tú vas a acabar arrepintiéndote toda la vida de haber dejado pasar la oportunidad de tu vida con Naruto Uzumaki. Y tu familia está pagándolo. No comprendo cómo puede importarte tan poco tu familia.

-Y yo no comprendo por qué el embarazo de una hija es motivo de alegría y el de la otra hija se tome como si se tratase de la peste. Y ya que pareces tener todas las respuestas, me gustaría que contestases a esa pregunta, Sasori.

Tras el inesperado sonido de una sexta voz, todas las cabezas se volvieron. A Sakura, el corazón le dio un vuelco de felicidad tal que le pareció un milagro que no se le saliese del pecho.

Clavó los ojos en la milagrosa figura de Sasuke bajo el arco del cuarto de estar.

Estaba magnífico, furioso y formidable. Increíblemente guapo y maravilloso.

No era así como Sasuke había imaginado su reencuentro con ella. En realidad, en el momento en que dobló la curva, cuando vio a toda la familia de Sakura entrar en tropel, su primer impulso fue dar la vuelta al Rolls, regresar a la ciudad y esperar al día siguiente para anunciar su regreso. Pero no podía esperar más tiempo para ver a Sakura.

Con la intención de entrar sigilosamente, sin ser visto, y esperarla en el dormitorio hasta que la familia se hubiera marchado, Sasuke entró por la puerta en el momento en que oyó decir a Hinata en tono acusador:

-Es hijo de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad?

Era la clase de noticia que hacía que un hombre olvidase sus buenos modales y escuchase a escondidas.

Había conseguido controlarse, a pesar de las soprendentes revelaciones. Por fin, Sasuke decidió abandonar su plan original y presentarse delante de todos. Valía la pena aunque sólo fuese por ver las caras de los allí presentes.

Hana Haruno se quedó con la boca abierta mientras una cómica expresión de alivio cruzó los rasgos de su esposo. La piel de Hinata adquirió un repugnante tono verdoso cuando agarró el brazo de su marido.

-Es él, Sasori.

Por su parte, Sasori, con su traje inmaculado y su aspecto correcto, enderezó los hombros y trató de parecer importante.

Sakura, deliciosa como siempre, le clavó sus ojos jades llenos de felicidad. Sasuke tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por no tomarla en sus brazos y cumplir las eróticas promesas que le hizo antes de partir.

-¿Y bien? ¿Va a contestar alguien a mi pregunta? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Hinata fue la primera en recuperarse.

-Yo estoy casada. Esa es la diferencia, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Estoy seguro de que comprendes que estemos preocupados, Sasuke -interpuso Hana-. Sakura lo ha pasado muy mal durante este último año. Su padre y yo pensamos que merece un poco de felicidad.

-Nunca ha sido mi intención hacerla infeliz, señora Haruno.

-Hago bien en suponer que, en el futuro, que es lo que nos interesa, estás dispuesto a hacer lo que tienes que hacer y a casarte con ella -dijo Sasori-. Debes a esta familia evitarles pasar más vergüenza de la que ya ha pasado por tu culpa. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar...

-Tú no tienes ni idea de nada -le informó Sasuke sin miramientos-. Y si tuvieras el mínimo sentido común, saldrías de aquí antes de que te saque yo a patadas.

-¡No permitas que te hable así, Sasori! -gritó Hinata.

-¡Sasuke... ! -pero, aunque Sakura trató de parecer consternada, su sonrisa la traicionó.

Tentado a devolverle la sonrisa, Sasuke se contentó con lanzar un gruñido. No iba a dejarla salir de ese lío tan fácilmente, tenía bastantes explicaciones que dar.

-Me alegro de que estés de vuelta, joven -murmuró el padre de Sakura urgiendo a su esposa hacia la puerta-. Vámonos ya. Sasuke tiene razón, somos muchos. Buenas noches, Sakura, hija.

En el silencio que siguió a la partida, Sakura se quedó quieta junto a la ventana, esperando que Sasuke diera el siguiente paso.

-¿Es cierto, Sakura? ¿Estás embarazada?

-Sí, es verdad.

-¿Y yo soy el padre?

La sonrisa de Sakura titubeó.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa, Sasuke? ¡Por supuesto que tú eres el padre!

-En ese caso, ¿cómo demonios soy yo el último en enterarme... otra vez? -estalló él.

-Mi intención era que tú fueses el primero en saberlo. Pero esta mañana me tropecé con Hinata y, accidentalmente, se enteró de la noticia. Y, por supuesto, lo ha contado todo.

-¿Y desde cuándo lo sabes, cariño? -no había ninguna ternura en ese «cariño».

La esperanza de Sakura de un final feliz parecía estarse evaporando.

-Lo supe con seguridad el día que te marchaste.

-¿Tan pronto? Entonces, debió ser...

-La noche del chalet.

-Me dijiste que habías ido al médico y que estabas tomando anticonceptivos.

-Lo sé. Te mentí.

-¿Y cómo sé que no estás mintiendo al decir que yo soy el padre? -preguntó él con voz gélida-. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no es hijo de Naruto?

-Puedes preguntárselo si quieres -respondió ella enfadada-. Por el amor de Dios, Sasuke, llevas dos meses fuera y ni siquiera me has dicho hola antes de seguir con la inquisición de mi familia. Si no puedes, o no quieres creer que eres el único hombre con quien me he acostado, no creo que quiera seguir oyéndote; sobre todo, si me vas a soltar otro sermón sobre la confianza del uno en el otro y demás.

La mirada de Sasuke la traspasó con ardiente intensidad.

-Te creo. Ven aquí.

-No -respondió ella-, ven tú. Estoy harta de ser yo quien haga las concesiones y de ser yo quien siempre esté equivocada. Estoy harta.

Sasuke cruzó la habitación con dos pasos y la estrechó en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de marcharme? No lo habría hecho de haberlo sabido.

-Precisamente por eso. Y, al igual que la primera vez, no estaba dispuesta a utilizar el embarazo como arma para retenerte. Algunas cosas no cambiarán nunca, Sasuke. 0 te quedas conmigo porque quieres, o tendré que vivir sin ti.

Sasuke, agarrándole los hombros, la separó de él.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, que volvemos a dónde estábamos en noviembre?

-No. Esta vez, creía en ti. Creía en que volverías tan pronto como pudieras. Creía que me amabas tanto como yo a ti. Y ahora, por favor, ¿podrías darme un beso?

Sasuke la besó, con ternura y con pasión.

-Jamás imaginé que te echaría tanto de menos -dijo él cuando los dos tuvieron que recobrar la respiración-. No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un momento. Ahí, en la nieve, sin medio de ponerme en contacto contigo, creí que iba a volverme loco. He debido preguntarme miles de veces qué demonios estaba haciendo allí cuando lo que quería era estar a tu lado.

-Tenías que cumplir una misión -dijo ella-. Tenías que pagar una deuda. A propósito, ¿qué tal ha ido?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora. No quiero hablar de nada. Llevo tres días viajando sin parar soñando con esta noche.

-En ese caso... en la espalda del vestido, hay una cremallera que...

A penas habían salido esas palabras de los labios de Sakura cuando la cremallera se abrió.

-Estás diferente -susurró él con voz ronca-. Estás más llena... más redonda... más hermosa.

Sakura se echó a reír.

-Sólo he engordado dos kilos. Tu hijo me está costando el desayuno desde hace seis semanas.

-Bruto -murmuró Sasuke sonriendo.

Durante las dos horas siguientes, Sasuke le proporcionó tal placer y felicidad que Sakura decidió que los largos meses de soledad y desesperación había merecido la pena; sobre todo, cuando antes de dormirse, Sasuke le hizo una promesa.

-Te amo, Sakura. No volveré a dejarte nunca.

Como Sakura había supuesto, su madre y su hermana no perdieron el tiempo y se presentaron en su estudio a la mañana siguiente, a los pocos minutos de llegar ella.

-Bueno, ¿sabes ya cuándo te casas? -preguntó Hana.

-Todavía no -contestó Sakura mientras colocaba unas pinzas junto a los pequeños diamantes que estaban sobre un trozo de terciopelo negro.

Hinata lanzó un bufido.

-No suena muy prometedor. Pero como ya te he dicho, mamá, Sasuke no es de los que se dan prisa en proponer el matrimonio.

-Te equivocas, sí que me lo ha propuesto -dijo Sakura con un malicioso brillo en los ojos-. Lo que ocurre es que todavía no hemos acabado de ultimar detalles y esta mañana Sasuke tenía cosas que hacer.

Su madre parecía preocupada.

-¿Hay algo más importante que fijar la fecha de una boda, querida? Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. No nos sobra el tiempo.

-Para empezar, comprar la cadena privada de televisión de Piper Landing, que está a la venta, es bastante importante. Ahora que ya no es militar, mamá, tiene que encontrar algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo... además de, tal y como me ha dicho esta mañana mientras desayunábamos en la cama, hacer el amor conmigo día y noche.

-¿Que va a comprar la cadena de televisión de Piper Landing? -dijo Hinata casi bufando-. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Sakura, no me digas que Sasuke tiene la intención de convertirse en presentador de televisión! Por si no lo sabías, se necesita algo más que ser guapo.

-Sí. Y, por suerte, Sasuke tiene mucho más que atractivo físico. Además, también me ha dicho esta mañana que una compañía aérea le ha ofrecido trabajo como consejero, dada la experiencia que tiene. Además, están las inversiones de Tsuade, que le ha rogado a su nieto que se encargue de ellas para así dedicar todo su tiempo a sus... entretenimientos.

-¿Debemos suponer, a juzgar por esa sonrisa de felicidad que se te ha puesto, que tienes más o menos idea de cuándo vas a casarte? -inquirió Hinata.

-Sí. Hemos decidido que en una semana aproximadamente a partir del sábado.

Como había esperado, su hermana y su madre se quedaron boquiabiertas.

-¿En una semana a partir del sábado? -gritó Hana recogiendo su bolso y sus guantes-. En ese caso, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha inmediatamente. No hay tiempo que perder.

-Yo tengo un negocio -observó Sakura-. No puedo irme de compras cuando se me antoje.

-Déjalo todo en mis manos, querida -le dijo su madre enderezando los hombros-. Es mi deber como madre encargarme de todos los detalles.

-Vas a necesitar que te acompañe -informó Hinata a su madre-. Si no, se te olvidará algo importante.

-Acepto tu ayuda con suma gratitud -respondió Hana-. Vamos, recoge tus guantes y pongámonos en marcha. Tenemos que organizar una boda.

-¡Dios mío, qué va a pensar la gente, una boda tan precipitada! -se quejó Hinata.

-Realmente, no me importa lo que piense la gente -dijo Hana-. Estoy a punto de tener dos nietos y, con franqueza, lo que piensen los demás me importa un bledo.

.

* * *

.

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews a:**

_**Strikis**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**LadySc - Maaya**_

_**SasusakuD**_

_**.**_

**.**

**Gracias por leer **

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**.**

**.**

**_Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ohayo chicas como ya lo habia dicho**

**en capitulos anteriores, este es el final.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo, son reconfortantes.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

NOVIA DE UN SUEÑO

.

CAPITULO: 11

.

.

Que tu madre ha dicho eso? -preguntó Sasuke con incredulidad durante el almuerzo en el club Riverside-. No puedo creerlo.

-Creo que ha decidido que le gustas. Y ahora, si pudiéramos convencer a Hina para que te dé otra oportunidad...

-Lo único que importa es lo que tú sientes por mí -dijo él inclinándose hacia delante para darle un beso en la boca delante de todos los presentes-. A propósito, esta mañana, cuando he ido al banco, he visto a Naruto.

-Oh -Sakura dejó el tenedor en el plato; de repente, había perdido el apetito-. ¿Le has contado... lo nuestro?

-Sí. Se lo he contado todo, incluso lo del niño. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

-Sorprendentemente bien. Es más, me ha dicho que quería felicitarte en persona, así que he quedado con él aquí, esta tarde, para tomar una copa antes de ir a cenar con Tsunade.

-Oh.

Sasuke le tomó la mano.

-No te importa, ¿verdad, Sakura?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, claro que no. Lo que pasa es que me encantaría que conociese a alguien y que fuera tan feliz como lo somos nosotros.

-Puede que ya lo haya hecho. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar, pero me da la impresión de que no le sorprendió demasiado que las cosas entre tú y él no salieran bien. Cariño, Naruto está rehaciendo su vida y, a menos que esté muy equivocado, eso incluye a la nueva directora del departamento de préstamos que trabaja en el despacho contiguo al de Naruto.

-Si eso fuera cierto, sería el mejor regalo de bodas que podría tener -dijo Sakura.

Sin previo aviso, Hana apareció delante de ellos agitando una hoja de papel.

-Hola, hijos, estaba segura de que os encontraría aquí. Siento interrumpir vuestro almuerzo, pero quería poneros al corriente de los planes de la boda.

-Siéntese y tómese un café con nosotros -le invitó Sasuke sacándole una silla.

-Me sentaré un momento, pero no voy a tomar café. Gracias de todos modos, Sasuke, pero es que tengo mucha prisa. Voy por ahí casi rogando de rodillas. En fin, he conseguido convencer a Victor para que cierre el restaurante durante un día con el fin de celebrar la boda allí; porque, como era de suponer, el Riverside hay que reservarlo con meses de antelación, igual que el hotel Royal Landing. Pero no importa, el Mansion de Victor es un lugar encantador y el comedor tiene cabida para sesenta personas. Dijiste que querías una boda discreta, pocos invitados, ¿verdad, Sakura?

¿Sesenta? Sakura asintió, la imagen de unos veinte invitados se evaporó como por arte de magia.

-Sí, mamá, una boda pequeña era la idea que tenía.

-Estupendo -Hana pasó una perfecta uña color carmín por su lista-. Hemos reservado la iglesia para la una de la tarde, y el banquete será inmediatamente después de la iglesia; por desgracia, no ha podido ser más tarde, que es mucho mejor. Nos hemos tenido que conformar con lo que ha podido ser ya que tenemos muy poco tiempo. Otra cosa, Sakura, Shizune te tiene apartados dos vestidos para que te los pruebes, porque el que elegiste para la última boda lo ha vendido y... ¡Oh, Dios mío! Perdonen mi falta de tacto.

-No se preocupe, no es nada -le aseguró Sasuke-. Pero tenía razón, no necesita café.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, su madre rió como una niña coqueta.

-Sí, hijo, ya lo sé, hago las cosas de puros nervios -contestó Caroline mirando cariñosamente a Sasuke-. Bueno, Sakura, dime, ¿cuándo vas a poder pasarte por la tienda de Shizune para probarte los vestidos?

Sakura sintió cierto vértigo. Después de pasar meses en el limbo, ahora todo iba demasiado deprisa.

-¿Podría ser mañana?

-¡No, claro que no! Tiene que ser hoy por si hay que hacer arreglos en el vestido y, también, para elegir el de Hinata con el fin de que haga juego. Va a ser tu dama de honor, ¿no, querida?

-Mamá, la verdad es que no había pensado en algo tan elaborado y...

-Yo sí -interrumpió Sasuke-. Quiero que sea un día inolvidable, garbancito, porque no tengo intención de que lo repitas.

Sasuke sonrió a Hana, que le lanzó una mirada radiante, como si pensase que era el mejor yerno que podía encontrar en el mundo.

-Llévesela, señora Haruno, yo me quedaré atendiendo el estudio hasta que Sakura vuelva.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de joyería -objetó Sakura.

-Para poner el cartel de cerrado no hay que ser joyero -Sasuke volvió a besarla-. Ve con tu madre y diviértete. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, siempre y cuando vuelvas a tiempo para descansar un rato antes de que volvamos a salir esta tarde.

Sakura se marchó feliz, con plena confianza de que, esta vez, nada iba a estropearle la boda.

Sakura estaba tan llena de felicidad que accedió a varias cosas que, en condiciones normales, se habría pensado muy bien antes de hacerlas. En primer lugar, se fue a vivir a casa de sus padres los últimos días antes de la boda porque, como su madre le dijo:

-Aunque sé que Sasuke no es muy tradicional en su forma de hacer las cosas, significa mucho, para tu padre y para mí, que la novia salga del hogar familiar. Y a mí me encantaría pasar estos últimos días compartiendo contigo las cosas que hacen tan especial una boda.

Para no ser menos, Hinata planeó una cena de despedida.

-Sasori y yo hemos pensado hacer la cena la noche antes de la boda -anunció en tono majestuoso y provocador-. Por supuesto, Sasuke, tu abuela está invitada para que sea algo totalmente familiar.

-Un gesto muy noble por tu parte, Hina -respondió Sasuke antes de decirle a Sakura al oído-. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que va a envenenar la comida.

Aquella mañana, setenta y dos horas antes de la ceremonia, llamaron a Sasuke para que fuera a Vancouver a una reunión urgente de la compañía aérea Skylark Aeronautics, la compañía que le había contratado como consejero.

-Me temo que no -respondió él cuando Sakura le preguntó si no podía posponer la reunión hasta después de la boda-. Pero no te preocupes, garbancito, llegaremos a tiempo para la cena de Hina. Tomaremos un avión mañana por la mañana y el viernes volveremos a casa en el vuelo de las seis de la tarde.

-¿Quiénes? -preguntó Hinata furiosa cuando Sakura le dio la noticia-. ¿Quieres decirme que va a estar por Vancouver con uno de sus amigotes de las fuerzas aéreas? ¡Debes estar loca por haberle dejado ir!

-Soy su novia, no su niñera -contestó Sakura-. Además, ha ido con su abuela que tenía que hacer unas compras de última hora, así que no creo que vaya a ir por ahí buscando problemas.

-Sasuke Uchiha no tiene que buscar problemas, los encuentra aunque no quiera -predijo Hinata.

Y tenía razón. El viernes, dieron las siete de la tarde y no sabían nada de él. Justo entonces, cuando Sasori anunció que no podían esperar más para cenar, Sakura recibió una llamada telefónica.

-Hemos tenido un poco de mala suerte -le dijo Sasuke por conferencia-. Hemos perdido el vuelo...

-¡Sasuke! No hay ningún otro vuelo hasta mañana al mediodía y se supone que vamos a casarnos a la una.

-No lo he olvidado, cariño. Tan pronto como solucione un pequeño problema, alquilaré un coche y nos pondremos en camino. No puedo decirte con exactitud a qué hora llegaremos, pero estaré a la una en punto en la puerta de la iglesia aunque sea lo último que haga en este mundo.

Sakura no era supersticiosa, se negaba a que las escaleras y los gatos negros condicionasen su vida. Sin embargo, no presagió nada bueno de todo aquello.

-Sasuke, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Nada que deba preocuparte -contestó él; pero el tono de voz traicionó sus palabras-. Escucha, ahora tengo que dejarte. Pídele disculpas a Sammie de mi parte. Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura tragó saliva, avergonzada de sus dudas, pero incapaz de no sentirlas.

-Sí, claro que sí, Sasuke. Lo que pasa es que estoy un poco nerviosa por todos los preparativos, eso es todo. Hasta mañana.

-Si no te veo antes, en la iglesia, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Antes no, da mala suerte! -al demonio con no ser supersticiosa.

-Bien, será mejor que no tentemos a la suerte. Te quiero, Sakura.

A pesar de que la familia de Sakura había suavizado su actitud respecto a Sasuke los últimos días, todo volvió a ser como antes cuando Sakura les dio la noticia.

-Sabía que pasaría algo así -protestó Hinata-. Dios mío, Sakura, te va a dejar plantada en el último momento.

-No va a hacerlo -dijo Sakura.

-Ese hombre es una calamidad -bufó Sasori echándose una aceituna en el martini-. Se aprovecha de una mujer, la deja embarazada y luego se larga. Si quieres mi opinión, estás mejor sin él.

-No te he pedido tu opinión -dijo Sakura.

-Cariño... -comenzó a decir Hana.

-No empieces tú también, mamá. Lo que necesito es que cenemos tranquilamente. Mañana es el día en que me voy a casar con el hombre al que quiero y, si no aprueban mi elección, al menos guardense sus críticas para cuando yo no esté presente.

Y todos lo intentaron, pero el buen humor les había abandonado.

En general, a principios de marzo en Piper Landing solía hacer un tiempo excelente: buena temperatura, y un sol radiante. Sin embargo, estaba lloviendo cuando Sakura se despertó a la mañana siguiente, pero ella se negó a permitir que nada le estropease el día. Nada, ni siquiera el tiempo.

-Oh, querida -murmuró su madre mirando las nubes cuando se reunió con ella en el comedor.

-Ya verás como habrá despejado para el mediodía -insistió Sakura abriendo la ventana y asomándose para respirar el olor a tierra mojada.

Justo en ese momento, el coche de Hinata se detuvo delante de la puerta.

-Eso espero -dijo Hana.

-Voy a ser una novia feliz aunque nieve, mamá.

-Admiro tu espíritu de lucha, cariño. Vamos, ve a desayunar antes de que venga la peluquera. Ya son las nueve.

-¿No vas a desayunar conmigo?

-No, no podría probar bocado. Estoy demasiado preocupada y... ¿Te dijo Sasuke cuándo piensa estar de vuelta?

-No -contestó Sakura sirviéndose unas tortitas con miel, feliz de que se le hubieran pasado las náuseas-. Mamá, he sentido moverse al niño esta noche. ¿Te parece que es posible tan pronto?

-Bueno, ya estás de catorce semanas -Hana, que había estado sirviendo el café, dejó la cafetera y se puso a llorar-. Oh, Sakura, nunca imaginé que fuera así... tanta inseguridad y, además, ni siquiera el vestido se te ciñe bien. Siempre imaginé que serías una novia radiante y perfecta.

-Estaré radiante, mamá -dijo Sakura con voz débil.

-¿Vas a casarte realmente, cariño?

-Sí. Así que, por favor, deja de llorar y no te preocupes más. Sasuke estará esperando en la iglesia cuando yo llegue. Me ha prometido que estaría.

Su madre se secó los ojos con una servilleta de lino.

-Y tú crees en él, ¿verdad?

-Si no creyese en él, mamá, no habría aceptado casarme con Sasuke.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? -exclamó Hinata desde la puerta del comedor.

-Nada -respondió Sakura decidida a mantener la serenidad-. Mamá está llorando como es su derecho el día de la boda de su hija, eso es todo. ¿Qué llevas ahí, Hinata?

-Una liga de seda azul -respondió Hinata-. Y si a ese novio tuyo se le ocurre estropearte el día, le ahogaré con ella.

-Y si tu marido se altera, yo te devolveré el favor -Sakura contestó con optimismo.

Tres horas más tarde, envuelta en satén y encaje nupcial, Sakura se preguntó cómo había conseguido engañarles a todos durante tanto tiempo, incluyéndose ella misma. Sasuke no había dado señales de vida y, aunque en apariencia estaba tranquila, por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

Hana entró en la habitación, resplandeciente con su traje de seda.

-Toma, aquí está el anillo de brillantes de la bisabuela. Póntelo, querida, es viejo y es prestado.

-Y tienes la liga, que es azul y nueva -dijo Hinata.

Su padre asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Queridas, la limusina ya está aquí. Deberíamos marchamos. Dios mío, Sakura, estás preciosa.

Hinata le dio el ramo de flores.

-Y no se te olvide ponértelo por delante para que la gente no te note el vientre.

Las prisas de los últimos detalles asustaron a Sakura. ¿Y si Sasuke no estaba esperando en la iglesia? ¿Y si, en una semana, volvía a encontrarse donde estaba hacía un año? ¿Y si...?

-Vamos, querida -le instó su padre conduciéndola a las escaleras camino de la puerta de la casa.

-Ha salido el sol -gritó Hana-. Tenías razón, Sakura, va a ser un día precioso.

-Por supuesto -dijo Hinata antes de sonarse la nariz-. Oh, no, creo que voy a llorar. Toda la culpa es de Sasuke Cabot, Sakura.

Todo acababa girando alrededor de Sasuke. Había sido así desde el primer momento que puso los ojos en él y sería asíí durante el resto de su vida. De repente, Sakura sintió una sensación de gran calma.

-No se te olvide decírselo cuando lleguemos a la iglesia, Sam.

-Suponiendo que esté allí -dijo su hermana.

-Estará allí -contestó Sakura.

Y allí estaba. Y su abuela... en una silla de ruedas.

-Querida, íbamos camino del aeropuerto cuando nuestro taxi se chocó con otro coche delante de un semáforo -explicó Tsunade, vestida con extravagancia-. Yo me he roto un tobillo, y el novio ha sufrido una ligera contusión; aunque, ahora, ya está bastante mejor y no supondrá ningún problema en vuestra luna de miel. Pero esos estúpidos del hospital se opusieron a que condujera y se empeñaron en tenerlo en observación durante toda la noche; y Sasuke, por supuesto, no quería asustarte cuando te llamó por teléfono ayer por la noche. Hemos llegado hace aproximadamente una hora y apenas hemos tenido tiempo para cambiarnos. Por lo tanto, he creído injusto esperar que le prometas amor a un hombre sin conocer el motivo por el que no asistió a la cena de anoche, por eso quería decírtelo antes de que te acerques al altar. Y ahora, puedes darme un beso, querida, y luego dile a ese joven que empuje mi silla hasta el lugar que me corresponde, en el primer banco.

-¡Vieja bruja! -murmuró Hinata-. Lo ha hecho por ser ella la protagonista.

Pero Sakura no contestó a su hermana. Toda su atención estaba centrada en Sasuke, que se volvió y la clavó en el suelo con su mirada.

Sakura sintió una emoción que no había sentido nunca, una de esas cosas que sólo se sentían cuando un hombre y una mujer se amaban: ternura y pasión, fe y deseo.

El órgano comenzó a sonar y el desfile comenzó. Hinata ocupó su lugar, a la derecha del altar. En el banco de primera fila, se colocaron Tsunade Uchiha y Hana, que no paraba de gimotear.

Sakura se colocó el ramo de flores sobre el vientre y se agarró al brazo de su padre. Todos los invitados se volvieron para mirarla, pero ella sólo vio a Sasuke.

Recorrió los metros que le separaban de él, y vio que Sasuke estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? -le preguntó ella en un susurro.

-Nunca antes había visto un ángel embarazado -murmuró él-. Cariño, dale ese jardín que tienes en la mano a tu dama de honor para que yo pueda darle los buenos días a mi hijo, y empecemos con el espectáculo.

.

* * *

.

**Y bien. ¿Qué les pareció el final?. Muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional:**

_**sasusaku fr**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**Strikis**_

_**.**_

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Nos vemos en otra oportunidad :D**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer **

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la próxima**

.

.

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


End file.
